Two Broken Hearts
by Adrienner-94
Summary: Bella and Edward meet at boarding school they both have broken hearts and in mending those hearts will they fall for each other or will they just remain friends. ALL HUMAN. Bella/Edward This story shows them both at the hardest times in their life.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Today is the day that my life is officially going to change forever. I'm leaving Forks behind me and all the people in it. Sure, I have grown up here but I have never really fit in because everyone is middle class. I'm not; my family has more money than they know what to do with. My dad owns the family company and my mom has money from her parents but I'm not exactly sure where it came from. They met, fell in love and got married; what more can I say. Then they decided to leave the city and find some small town to have a family and they choose Forks, why I will forever wonder about their choice. But now I get to leave all of that behind for L. A. and I'm very excited. My mom is very worried though she says that she doesn't want to lose her baby to the big city and all the people out there. But I have to leave I can't stay here when Jake and Angela are here. They betrayed me in the worst way possible. She was the one who was with my boyfriend when he cheated on me, they were the two people that I could always count on and now I…I don't even know what to do. The only way I could think of to get away from this pain was to leave and that's what I am going to do, I will leave.

-Flashback-

"Bella this is not what it looks like." Jake told me. He was in his bed with Angela, they both were still asleep but he heard me bang open the door to his room and woke up.

"Well, then please tell me what the hell this is supposed to look like." I screamed at him which then caused Angela to wake up.

"Bella." She said then realized where she was and what she was doing.

"Oh shit"

"Yeah I'll say, you know what I don't even care anymore" I said to them both as they stared at me with dumb looks.

"Goodbye Jake." I told them as I walked out.

-End Flashback-

He hurt me so much that day. He took away my best friend and my heart was broken. My mom was so worried about me and she couldn't do anything. Then when I asked for this she let me go because she knew that I needed to leave.

"Bella lets go."My mom called.

"Okay." I yelled back at her. Then I looked around to see if I was missing anything and I headed out the door ready to start my new life.

My car has already been shipped to the school so I don't have to worry about it but I really do miss my baby. My car is an Audi R8 it is the best thing that my parents ever gave me.

"My baby, I can't believe you already have to leave." My mom said with tears.

"I know, and I'm sorry mom." I said.

"It's okay baby, I know that you really want to go." My mom said.

"Yeah, but I think that my car is here so you really need to let me go. I love you mom and tell dad when he gets back that I said bye to him too" I said as I practically ran out the door.

"Bye Bella, I love you."My mom called out the door as I left.

I saw the taxi waiting in front of my house and I went over to it and put my bags in the trunk.

"The airport please." I said to him and without a word we were off.

Once we got to the airport I went straight to the security and got through without any problems and before I knew it I was being called for my flight. I was lucky that the seat next to me was empty so I could be comfy. We landed what seemed to me like way too soon but I was happy to be out of this stupid metal tube that I seemed to be trapped in. But for where I'm going, I guess I'm okay with that. So now on to Southwestern Academy where for the next 5 years I will be going, since it's also a college. My mom's upset that I won't go somewhere closer to home, but what can I say, I love the sun. Even if it is sunny in Forks, it's raining all the time.

When we finally got up to the gate I grab my carry on and left the plane. I only had to get two bags from the luggage claim; the rest of my stuff has been shipped here. So I got my two bags and went to try to get a taxi, thankfully, there was one that was waiting so I told the driver 'Weston Academy' and we were off. He didn't say anything to me so I was left to just look out the window and take in what I was seeing. In L.A. trust me there is a lot to see. The school was very close to the airport and I got out and went up to the main building.

There was a receptionist waiting there so I went up to her

"Hello my name is Isabella Swan." I told the women

"Okay."She said and she then typed my name into the computer and grabbed the papers that came spitting out of the printer.

She then handed me all of my course information and she also gave me a map of the school and my room number and key. She then resumed typing and I guess that meant I was dismissed. I headed out of the building and I started out towards the building that my dorm was in.

Once I got to the building I went up to the second level and found my room very quickly. I then took a very deep breath and opened the door ready for what was behind it.

I turned the key and I saw blur of black hair as a girl hugged me.

"Oh my gosh, you must be Isabella. I'm Alice and over there is Rose." The girl said or I guess Alice said.

"Yeah, but please call me Bella only my mom call me Isabella and that's when she's really angry" I told her

"Oh and hello Rose." I said to the other girl who was standing off to the side.

"Bella." She said.

"Umm I guess I'm going to go get unpacked" I said.

"Oh, well we'll help you." Alice said

"Won't we Rose" She said as she turned to the very tall blonde girl.

"Now Bella can we get lunch first then unpack." Rose asked me

"Yeah I guess." I said not really caring.

"Good, I'll call the guys over and we can all go together." Alice said,

"Um, the guys." I asked.

"Oh just my brother Jasper who is Alice's boyfriend, and Alice's two adopted brother's Emmett who is my boyfriend and Edward." Rose finished.

"Okay, I guess I can remember that." I told her in a 'that's-not-weird-at-all' tone.

"Yeah, I know that it's hard but hey what can I say; when you fall in love, you fall in love." Rose said.

"So are you staying for their University too or not?" She asked changing the subject.

"Yeah, what about you and everyone else?" I asked

"We have all decided to stay because we are at least familiar with everything and you will be too soon enough." Rose said.

"Alright, they will be here soon." Alice said walking back in to the room.

"Where are we going." I asked?

"Oh just somewhere that is just off campus. And I was going to ask you do you have a car by any chance because me and my brothers have one car and Rose and Jasper have one." Alice asked me.

"Oh yeah, my car is here." I said.

"Did you ship it over here?"Rose asked

"Yeah, I don't know where it is though." I told them.

"Don't worry it will just be in the parking lot of our dorm." Rose assured me.

"Uh great." I said

"Do you need me to drive anyone." I asked.

"Yeah Edward will need to be driven if you don't mind."Alice said.

"Nope it's fine I can drive him, no problem." I said. Then we heard a knock I guess that means that they were here. Alice went over and opened the door and in walked three guys. All of which were gorgeous there was a very tall almost bear like one who walked right over to Rose and kissed her so I guess that would be Emmett. Then there was a blonde haired one that I would assume is Jasper since his hair was blonde like Rose. Then there was a bronze haired beauty I guess that he would have to be Edward. Oh wow and his eyes. They were just the most amazing color of green, emerald green I think. I have never ever seen anything like him before.

"Bella this is everyone." Alice said

"Edward." Alice pointed to him and he gave me a quick nod and that was it.

"Jasper." She said pointing to the blonde boy.

"And finally Emmett." she said pointing to the last one. Emmett then promptly came over to me and gave me a huge bear hug.

"Hello Bella." He said to me.

"Umm hi." I said.

"You're kind of crushing me."

"Uh sorry, I didn't mean too" Emmett said.

"Can we go now please?"He asked

"Uh yeah" Rose said

"Edward you can get a lift with Bella" Alice said to her amazingly gorgeous brother.

"Yeah but you will have to help me navigate" I said.

"No problem." He said with the most amazing crooked grin that I have ever seen.

"Well I guess we should go then." Rose said after she got a look from Emmett.

So we all filed out of our room and down to get our cars. I thankfully found mine fairly quickly. I walked over and unlocked my baby, thankful that I couldn't see anything wrong with it. When I got in I noticed Edward standing outside of the car just looking at it.

I then rolled down the window and asked

"Are you getting in or just thinking about it 'cause I'm hungry too." I told him

"I guess I'm getting in then." He said and opened the door and got in.

"I was just admiring your car I really wish I was able to bring my Aston Marten Vanquish" He said.

"You have a Vanquish?" I asked shocked.

"Yes, but my mother made me leave it at home and they bought us all a Volvo to bring to school. They think that it is an appropriate car for us here." Edward said with disgust.

"Oh I don't know what I would do without this baby." I said

"Now where are we going?" I asked after admiring my car again.

"Um once you get to the exit of the parking lot make a right then I will tell you where to turn next." Edward said. Then that is the way that the car ride went he told me when to turn and then we settled into a comfy silence.

Once we got to the place we were going to eat I was a little skeptical. The place was a hole in the wall. But if they say it's good then who am I to judge. I didn't know this place very well. We found a booth big enough to fit us all and we sat down and I looked at the menu and they were all talking I guess they came here a lot.

"Bella we will order for you." Edward said to me with a wink.

"Uh okay I guess" I said then put the menu down.

"Yes, finally we have a girl that trusts us." Emmett said.

"Ha, I guess we will see" I told him.

"Em, remember it is always you that chases away the new girl." Jasper said with a smirk.

"Yeah remember last year I felt so bad for that poor girl that Rose and Ali roomed with." Edward said with my favorite grin. I already had a favorite grin man I am really starting to fall for him. Even if I did promise myself that I wouldn't date boys for a little while after Jake broke my heart.

"So Bella what brought you to our school?" Alice asked me. Then everyone's attention was on me.

"Well I was tired of all the rain in my home town, Forks, in Washington." I said.

"That's it rain, I was thinking horrible ex or at least something good like that." Emmett said. Then that was quickly followed by Rose hitting him on the back of his head.

"Hey I was just saying" He told her

"Well there is an ex but that…well he um… kind of cheated on me with my best friend." I stuttered.

"Bella I'm so sorry."Alice and Rose said together.

"Why are you two sorry, you didn't do it." I said to them.

"We just are, I mean, that's horrible." Alice said for them both I guess.

"Yeah well I'm over it and I have decided to have a fresh start. No horrible ex in a boring town where I never fit in because of all the money that my family has. It's like I'm a God around there or something I hate it." I told to them.

"Bella we know how you feel." Edward said to me.

"Really." I asked them.

"Yeah and by the way we are now neighbors because both of our families have just moved to Forks" Alice said.

"Huh your families are there too?"I asked confused and shocked at the same time

"Yep." Jasper said.

"That's good, I guess." I told them still somewhat confused.

"May I take your order?" A waitress asked when she approached our table.

"Hey Sarah, we'll just have our usual."Emmett told her.

"The usual." I asked them.

"Yeah you will just have to wait and see." Edward told me.

"Did you at least get me a coke?" I asked them.

"We all got the same thing." Emmett said.

"So yes you have your coke"

"Now tell us more about our home" Alice said.

"Oh well there isn't much there other than some small shops and the diner. My mom and dad said that they wanted me to grow up normally and they decided that moving to a small town is normal" I explained.

"Dad then started to run the business from Forks and when my mom's parents died we got all the estate. My mom and dad weren't very happy when I decided to come here but I think that they understand, they get that I want something different and they are willing and able to support that."

"Do you think that you will ever go back?" Jasper asked.

"Yeah of course, but I don't think it will be for a long time, that place has so many different memories both good and bad." I said.

"Okay, enough about me what about you guys?" I asked them.

"Well we are from Chicago and our families own a business together" Alice said. Then she was interrupted when the food came it was all cheese burgers with a side of fries of course.

"Then we were always like five peas in a pod." Rose said.

The rest of the meal was the couples talking and Edward and I silently eating. Once we finished I reminded them

"Can we go and unpack all of my stuff now please." I asked

"Sure, sure Bella" said Emmett. Then for that one minute I was overcome with fear and longing for Jake that was always his thing to say. It would annoy me which just made him say it all the more.

"Bella are you okay." Edward asked me.

"Yeah I'm fine" I said with a little crack in my voice.

"Yeah so can we go?" I asked again.

They then paid and we left, Edward and me not talking as we got into my car.

"Bella what was that in there" Edward asked me.

"It was nothing" I said.

"That didn't look like nothing." Edward said with a raised eyebrow.

"Emmett reminded me of someone and many things just flashed through my mind that's all." I told him.

"Sure that's all." He said very sarcastically.

"Whatever." I said. Then I turned away from him waiting until we were back on campus.

Once we got there I went back up to my dorm and found Alice and Rose waiting.

"Bella can you do me a favor?" Alice asked me.

"Yeah whatever you want." I said.

"Don't do anything with Edward other than being friends." Alice said to me.

"Yeah sure." I said not really knowing if I could keep that promise or not.

"Why though?"I asked.

"Well, he has just gone through a horrible break up and well he hasn't been the same since. He has just been going from girl to girl. It's just not normal; we can't seem to snap him out of it." Alice told me.

"And we don't want you to be another one of those girls since he likes you." Rose said.

"Its fine I don't even really like him he just isn't what I need right now cause all I want is friends. I don't want a one night stand or a relationship I just want some friends that care about me. I hope that you guys will be those friends." I said to them. Then they both smiled at me and we all hugged. Then the boys all came in.

"Ooh group hug can we get in?" Emmett said jokingly.

"Ha ha very funny" Rose told to him.

"Alright let's get started." Alice said. Then we all started unpacking all of my stuff. Once we finished Alice stated that we had to go shopping because my wardrobe wasn't up to standards.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N This is the second chapter I hope you like it. Adrienne**  


* * *

Chapter 2

After unpacking all my things, Alice decided that I needed all new clothes and that she was going to dress me and do my hair and make-up every morning, lucky me. When I told Rose she simply gave me a knowing look and said it was nice knowing me.

"Bella wake up" Alice sang, shaking me roughly.

"Alice!" I grumbled, pushing her arms away and burrowing myself further into my warm comfortable bed .

"Nope, it's time for hair and make-up" Alice said still cheerful.

After she some how managed to drag me out of bed I became Bella Barbie. She curled my hair and did my makeup so it looked like I was hardly wearing any. Then she dressed me in a denim skirt black leggings and a black V-neck sweater. I have to say that I did look really good Alice is amazing at picking out outfits for people but I'm still not sure if I want her picking out everything for me, I need some control over my life.

"Bella you can go get some food from the kitchen and I will call over the guys" Alice said shooing me out of my room.

"Why would we need the guys?" I asked curiously.

"Well silly, we do need someone to carry our bags, don't we?" Alice asked with a giggle.

I smiled and nodded as I made my way into the kitchen. Once I walked into the kitchen I saw Rose standing there with a cup of coffee. I followed her example and went over to grab a cup for myself.

"Good morning" I said to Rose with a smile.

"Morning" She murmured, then looked up "Where's Alice?" she inquired.

"Oh she said that she was going to call over the guys because they are going to carry our bags or something like that" I answered taking a sip of the hot coffee in my mug.

"Good we will never be able to carry all of those bags by ourselves." Rose said with a laugh.

"I don't think that we would ever survive without them there to carry our bags for us" I exclaimed dramtically, heavy sarcasm very visable in my voice. Then we were both laughing uncontrollably when Alice came in.

"What are you two laughing about" she asked with narrowed eyes.

"Nothing" we said at the same time, earning another suspicious look from Alice, but she dropped the subject

"Fine I guess, but let's eat something before the guys get here" Alice suggested.

We were just finishing up when they all barged in. Emmett making himself known

"Never fear. Emmett Cullen is here!" he said throwing his arms in the air dramatically. Rose rolled her eyes as we all laughed at his antics. While the couples kissed Edward and I stood off to the side with about a foot of space between us.

"Ugh enough of the love bird crap" Edward grumbled "Can we go now please?"

"Well I never knew that you would be so excited to go shopping, Edward" Alice replied grinning.

"No, I'm not, I just have a date tonight" Edward said. And for some reason, my heart dropped. But I don't know why it's not like I have a crush on him or anything. I can't right now because I'm not quite ready for that yet. Since he is a player or at least he has become a player since he got hurt.

"Bella take Edward again will you?" Alice asked me.

"Yeah I guess" I said glancing at Edward for a split second before beginning to walk towards my car.

"I think that there is a pattern forming don't you?" Edward whispered in my ear as we neared the car. I never got to answer because Alice interrupted before I could

"Let's go we need every moment because Bella needs well, Bella needs new everything really" Alice said with a laugh.

"Joy" I murmured under my breath.

"Trust me you have no idea how much fun this will be" Emmett said excitedly.

After that they all left and Edward and I jumped into my car again I waited for him to tell me where to go.

"Turn left out of the parking lot and follow the road straight down you can't miss it" He told me with a smile.

"Okay" i said smiling back before focusing on the road, the rest of the ride seemed filled with a comfortable silence.

Once we got to the mall I found everyone there and waiting impatiently. Without a word we all followed Alice into the mall, she lead all of us into the first clothing store she found. Once she found the first store she quickly went in and started finding things for me to try on. I began looking through the racks until Rose stopped me by placing her hand on my shoulder .

"Bella, if Alice didn't already see it trust me when I say you will not be trying it on." Rose said to me in all seriousness.

Once Alice finished going through all of the racks she took Rose and I and put us in change rooms, Where we put on a little talent show for Alice and the guys. We continued to do this through every single clothing store that there was. At noon Alice was kind enough to let us get some lunch.

When I sat down it felt like my feet were going to fall off. Everybody had left to go get lunch, taking mine and Edwards order so we could get decent tables.

"I think this is the best table we will be able to get" Edward said after searching all around the cafeteria.

The tables' we had found would only seat 4 and another one that would seat 2. They were pretty far apart but the mall was busy.

When they came back Edward came to sit at the two seater table across from me, I guess the couples didn't want to be split up.

Just as Edward sat down we heard a squeal

"Eddie oh my gosh it has been so long" I followed the obnoxious high pitched voice to find a tall strawberry blond girl walking toward us.

"Tanya" Edward acknowledged with a grimace.

"Eddie we have to do something tonight" Tanya said to him in what I think was supposed to be a seductive voice. She then noticed me. "Uh! And who the hell are you whore?" she asked me, her 'seductive' smiled turning into a sneer.

"Bella Swan" I said to her with a very fake smile. What I really wanted to do was punch the bitch out!

She then turned away from me and turned her attention back to Edward "So Eddie what do you say about doing something tonight." She asked

"I can't Tanya" he said.

She then put on her puppy dog eyes, where her eyes go all big and innocent her mouth curving into a pleading frown. Which I thought was supposed to be cute but on her it looked like she was about to be sick.

"I said no, so will you leave?" He said with a note of finality in his voice. To be honest I don't think he made any eye-contact through that whole conversation. And then finally she stomped away clearly angry at Edward and myself.

"I'm sorry about that we dated for like a week, about two years ago. I see her from time to time and when I do she gets all clingy with me it is so annoying." He said.

"Yeah well it happens" I replied, still silently watching Tanya's retreating form.

"Oh trust me I know" A pause "Bella can I ask you something"

"Um sure I guess so" I agreed.

"When you were talking about your ex it seemed like there was something more to it than an ass of an ex. I mean the way you mumbled it and everything it just seemed like there was more to it." He said.

"There is more to it" I murmured, dropping my head so I was looking at the French fries that I ordered "But I can't tell you about it right now"

"That's fine but you will tell me right?" He asked.

"Yes I will tell you but not right now because we are in a crowded mall." I said making eye contact with him again.

We finished our lunch in silence until Alice came over and pulled the both of us over to where they were sitting, she had the guys get all of our bags and we set off again. Alice had said the clothing part was done now and the only things we needed now was shoes and since I only wear converse she said I have to get all new shoes. I think she was having way too much fun with this.

When it was finally over I had at least 20 or 30 bags cause the guys kept running out to put stuff in the cars. It was a good thing that they had a Volvo and a Mercedes SUV because my car hardly has any trunk space.

When we got in the car Edward got a phone call, he answered it

"Hello?---Oh hey Brittany, how are you?" there was a pause "Oh I'm so sorry you have to cancel but don't worry we could try and work something else out" He said before hanging up the phone.

"So Bella about before I am serious when I say I didn't want to upset you." He said turning his head to look at me.

"I said it was fine, it is all in the past sure it only happened about a month ago but hey I am more alive in the now type person." I said to him. Although I left out that I didn't leave my house for a week but I needed time to cope and that is how I did it and now I am very happy here.

"Yeah, I guess it is all in the past, but with me I know that sometimes I just can't believe that someone so close to your heart could do something like that. When it happened to me it just split me in two. I can still hear her voice saying we didn't mean to hurt you. I don't think that I was ever the same." he said. I pulled into the parking lot.

"Edward I don't know what to say"I said to him as he left the car and started walking to his dorm room. I guess he is done talking to me.

Alice told Jasper and Emmett to start unloading all of the bags from the cars and putting them in our rooms, we really did buy a lot, but I guess it is the price you pay when you go shopping with Alice.

"Bella come on dinner!" Emmett yelled. I rushed out of my room and went to join the others as we all made our way to the café downstairs.

I noticed that Edward was missing from our group. I guess he has something better to do.

Soon after everyone was settled down and just about to begin to eat I was interrupted by my worst nightmare

"Bella there you are." I heard an all too familiar voice call out. He placed his big hot hand on my arm. I yanked it out of his grasp

"What the hell are you doing here?" I asked "Wait you know what I don't even care, just get the hell out of here and leave me alone." I growled putting as much acid into my voice as possible.

"Oooh touchy" He said his voice taunting.

"No, just pissed off." I said angrily as I finally looked at him and glared at him fiercely.

Realization dawned on Emmett's face as he remembered who this was, he stood up

"If you don't let go of Bella you will be very sorry" he said glaring menacingly at Jake. I looked down and hadn't even noticed Jacob had grabbed my arm again. I yanked it a second time, but he had a stronger hold now.

"I need to talk to her" Jake said seemingly unfazed by Emmett's intimidating stance.

"Do you really think that we give a shit." Jasper said getting out of his seat, his hands clenched into fists at his side. Jake ignored them and looked at me again as he spoke.

"Bella you don't get it I tried to go after you and I called all of the time, then when I finally worked up the courage to go to your house to talk to you, you were gone and I couldn't stand it. I love you and I always will. You are my everything."Jake finished.

I should say something, anything, he says he loves me but he did cheat on me. It's what everyone always says, once a cheat always a cheat. "I was your everything. Was being the operative word." I shot back.

"No Bella you still are my everything, and you always will be, forever right." He paused "that's what that ring meant to us right?"

"I think that I threw that at you" I said "so go now and never come back"

"Bella why would you do that to me you need me and I am taking you home what about your family you know that they miss you" he said.

" I know that they miss me but guess what I needed out of there, out of that town and away. I needed to be away from you and Angela because you hurt me and I don't know what I should do." I said, I soon realized that everyone was staring at me and him.

"Right like you can stop me from taking you home" he said

"Just leave." I said then I sat down and started picking at my food. Waiting for him to leave and I was happy when he finally did left.

* * *

**Please review I need all of the help with this story so anything that you have to say good or bad tell me please. Adrienne**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I am so sorry that it took me so long to update but I have been busy.**

**I would like to thank my beta Twilightlver94 she is the best. So Enjoy this chapter it is all thanks to her. xoxo Adrienne**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3

The day rest of the day went by fairly fast after that little incident with Jake. Edward showed up right after Jacob left explaining that he had cancelled his date. Alice raised her eyebrows then muttered to me later that he has never cancelled a date before. I guess there is a first for everything. But I didn't say that to her. And little did she know I already knew that.

The next day I couldn't shake the feeling that I was being followed. It made me feel weird and exposed also since Alice had decided to take me on a tour of the campus I don't think it was hard for that person to follow us. Rose, Emmett, Edward and Jasper decided to come with us. All of the couples had paired off so I was stuck with Edward, yet again, not that I was upset over that matter. While we were walking around Edward had decided to take my hand while Alice pointed things out to me. She said that after tomorrow I should be able to find my way around and that if I needed it, she would help me out. I groaned I forgot that I had to start school tomorrow.

"Oh by the way Bella you need to pick up your slip from the main office all transfers need one" Alice called over to me.

"Can you show me where to go" I asked her shyly

"Edward take Bella there and then stay in our dorm tonight with her please" Alice said to him then she turned and walked off with jasper alongside her with Emmett and Rose closely following.

"Why!?" I called as she walked away. She didn't answer

"Well umm I guess we should move" I said awkwardly

"Yeah come on, it's this way." He said, tugging on my hand, I rather liked him holding my hand, it felt right.

"So will that happen often" I asked.

"Huh"

"Will they have their little sleepovers a lot?"

"Yeah and when we get back to your dorm there will be a bag of my stuff on your bed" He said to me.

"Oh um okay then I think that this is going to be fun" I said a bit sarcastically. ßMaybe?

We walked into the office and I got my slip. The secretary explained that I needed to get all my teachers to sign it tomorrow. Ugh tomorrow I really am not looking forward to that. But I will get through it with my amazing new friends, and Edward. Wait no Edward is my friend not something else he is a very good friend that I will be spending the night with.

Oh fuck I have to spend the night with Edward. What am I going to do about that I mean after all of the time that Jake and I spent together he never slept over. My mom and dad would have killed him and I am not exaggerating.

"Bella earth to Bella" Edward said waving his hand in front of my face.

"Huh what did you say?" I asked him.

"I said do you think Alice will mind if I sleep in her bed." He asked with an amused smirk on his face.

"Umm well she might, even if you are her brother" I said to him.

"Eddie come here we need to talk" Someone called then we both turned around and saw, none other than fucking Tanya standing there, now my day is officially complete.

"I can't sorry" He said flippantly hoping she would get the point. Of course she didn't though.

"Oh yes you can, it's not like you are with anyone" She said to him. Bitch.

"Hello am I invisible today?" I asked as I waved my hand in front of her face.

"Well like I said you aren't with anyone so come here and talk to me" she said, with that excuse of a look on her face that was supposed to pass as puppy dog eyes. Man she is a bitch, and she's demanding. I then looked over at Edward and he had this look of disgust on his face like he didn't believe what he was hearing, I don't think that I did either.

"Tanya I am busy and I don't want to talk to you" he said to her then he pulled on my hand and marched off with me. Almost as an afterthought he stopped, turned around to look at her again.

"Oh and I think you need glasses or something. Because I have a very beautiful girl standing beside me and if you cant see her then, there is something wrong with you" With that he tugged on my hand again and walked the rest of the way to the dorm.

"Well that was different" I said to him, pretending the fact that he had called me beautiful didn't faze me. But I thought it was really sweet.

"Not really just wait until tomorrow where she will corner you and then she will tell you to stay away from me" He said "It is the same routine just a different year."

"Well I guess I will not be alone tomorrow" I said.

"No you won't" he answered with a crooked smile. After we arrived at my dorm I opened the door and walked in to find Edwards bag of stuff on my bed along with a note:

_Edward,_

_You sleep in my bed and you will never make it home for thanks giving_

I laughed but stopped when I found another note addressed to me, it read

_Bella,_

_I left you clothing in your closet on the shelf. If you don't wear this you will not make it home either._

_Love Alice J_

She had the nerve to draw a smiley face, as if it made her threat to me better somehow.

"Well I guess you have to sleep in my bed" I said, blushing slightly. This was going to be a long night.

"Why" He asked. I wordlessly passed him the note he quickly read it then laughed. "Yeah I guess I am sleeping with you"

"Yeah, so what do you want to do" I asked him.

"Hmm why don't we go and do something like get dinner" He said.

"Yeah okay" I answered. I grabbed my purse. I heard my ring tone and quickly looked to see who was calling me and it was an unknown number and I answered.

"Hello"

"Bella can we go do something" I realized who was on the line and I quickly hung up

"You okay" Edward asked me his forehead crinkling in worry.

"Yeah I'm fine" I said trying to reassure him.

"You know that you are a terrible liar" Edward pointed out.

"I know" I murmured, hoping he would drop it.

"Well then tell me what's wrong" he said, taking an unconscious step toward me. I thought about it before deciding to just tell him the truth

"It was Jacob he is here" I said.

"The ex?" Edward inquired

"Yeah but don't worry about it he will have to leave tonight, because school starts tomorrow" I told him.

"Are you sure?" He asked, his face worried again

"Yes now can we go?" I led us to the door and opened it to see a very angry Jacob standing there he clearly didn't get it when I hung up on him. I took a step back and ran into Edward, who was standing closer then I thought.

"Bella I just want to tell you that you have your wish I am leaving" He told me, his tone angry.

"Good." Edward said from behind me, I was so close to him I could feel the rumble of his chest when he spoke. He wrapped his arm around my waist, almost protectively.

"Bella you shouldn't have a guy in your room especially one that you don't know." Jake said. Oh the nerve he has!

"Whatever Jacob, just run along home to Billy and Angela" I spat at him.

"Fine. But remember, I will always be your first" He said to me, before briskly walking away.

"Not for everything" I yelled to his retreating figure "Come on Edward" I grabbed his hand and pulled him out the door and started walking in the opposite direction of Jacob.

"Bella what did you mean by not for everything" Edward asked me. I hesitated and automatically blushed.

"I... well I'm...ah...I'm still a virgin" I said, I'm sure my face resembled a tomato by now.

"Hmm so he didn't take everything from you then did he?" He smiled

"Nope" I said popping the "p", relieved he didn't think I was so sort of freak for still being a virgin. I turned and smiled at him.

Edward led me to the cafe and I got a burger and fries. I love burgers.

"I took you for a salad kind of girl" Edward said smirking once we sat down at a table.

"Well I don't really care about my weight" I answered

"I like that about you Bella, I really do" He murmured leaning forward.

"Eddie why did you cancel on me" This blond girl asked sounding annoyed as she started walking over to us. Making me automatically lean back and blush.

"I decided that I didn't really want to go out with you I found someone else I would rather hang out with and she is way more fun than you are." He said to her rather harshly, her face fell and she turned and left without another word, looking like a kicked puppy.

"Well aren't you popular tonight. By the way, not that I care but...don't you think that was sort of harsh?" I asked, glancing at the blonde girl as she walked through the cafeteria doors.

"Yeah I guess I am but you know what this whole image I have here is really annoying I mean girls just throw themselves at me wishing that they will be able to change me but they know that they can't. Then they end up getting their hearts broken and it just makes me feel terrible in the end. I don't want to break up with them or not call them back but honestly they never give me a reason to." He said to me. "this was sort of confusing, try re-wording it"

"I would say that I know what you mean but I really don't because the only person that I have ever been with is Jacob and you see how that ended. I have tried to forget about everything but I just can't forget. He did the worst thing that he could have done to me." I said.

"Well you know, that I know, what it feels like." He said.

"Yeah I know Alice told me you had your heart broken" I said sadly.

"Well what she didn't tell you was that I was in a lot of pain and the only way that they even got me to do anything was for them to send me away to boarding school. You see at home I was like a shell of my former self, my mother Esme was so worried about me that she made me go see a shrink and when that did nothing she decided that I needed to leave my home and the only way I could do that at the time was to go to boarding school and then Alice and Emmett had to go so then rose and Jasper had to come too. But anyways the day when she turned her back on me was the day that I shattered into a million pieces but I have been putting myself back together and I think I am close" He finished by taking a deep breath.

"I didn't know" I said lowering my head slightly.

"Yeah but I'm glad you know now" He said with a weak smile.

"You know what you need?" I asked him.

"No, what?"

"Some thing to laugh at" I said. "Like the hangover"

"The hangover really" He said to me

"Yes that movie always makes me happy" I giggled.

"Hmm fine but can we go now Tanya is coming" he murmured as I saw him glance over my shoulder. I looked and sure enough Tanya was b-lining it toward us.

"Yeah let's move" I said hurriedly with a big smile.

We left money for our meal and started to leave. I saw out of the corner of my eye Tanya start to speed up. Then we were running full out to get away from her because neither of us wanted to deal with that.

Once we got back to my dorm room we both collapsed laughing. Once we would stop, all it took was for us to look at each other and we would fall into hysterics again. I think that this was the most fun that I have had since I got here.

"Edward can I put in the movie now" I asked him, once we caught our breath.

He said yes and we curled up on the couch to start laughing all over again. We were having so much fun until there was a knock on the door but we both guessed who it was and decided that we wouldn't answer. After the Hangover we had a scary movie marathon we watched 1-4. Part way through the fourth one I fell asleep in Edwards arms with a smile on my face.

The next day I woke up with my head on Edwards shoulder and our legs entangled. Needless to say I was very comfy not that I like Edward or anything but well I feel comfortable with him and he understands me.

I looked over at him to see that he was waking up. "Morning" I said to him with a smile.

"Morning" He said back with my favourite crooked smile.

He jumped up once he saw what we were doing and I did the same thing. We then looked at each other awkwardly and I mumbled "I will go get ready"

I made my speedy retreat to the bathroom and showered and then dried my hair brushed my teeth and washed my face before stepping out of the bathroom to get dressed in my room. Once I finished getting ready I walked out to see Edward ready and waiting for me. "Ready" He asked

"Yeah I am really hungry" I said. I grabbed my books and Edward did the same. We walked to the cafe and we got a table for six and waited for everyone else.

"What class do you have first?" Edward asked after a minute

"I have Calculus" I answered

"Really with Mr. Varner" He asked.

"Yeah"

"Me too" he paused "Let me see your time table" He said reaching his hand out to receive it.

I passed it to him and he smiled. "We have everything together" He said.

"Really" I asked with shock.

"Yeah isn't that funny" He asked laughing.

"Yeah I guess" I said a little too enthusiastically

"Bella you look perfect" Alice called over to me.

"Um, thank you" I smiled.

"So what are we talking about" Emmett asked suddenly.

"Our classes" I stated.

"Oh right they start today don't they." Emmett smirked.

"Yeah, Bella and I have all of the same classes" Edward told everyone.

"Good now Bella won't get lost on this huge campus" Rose said from her seat.

"Lets go get something to eat." Emmett said.

We all went to get something quick to eat on campus. We were all carrying on a normal conversation waiting for the moment when the torture starts.

"Well we should go" Alice said while she pulled me up from my seat.

"Alice I will walk Bella to class" Edward said standing up as well.

"Yeah I don't want you to be late or anything" I told her as I started walking back to Edward.

"Okay Bella whatever you want" She said, then turned and walked away leaving me with Edward

"So you ready" I asked

"Yeah this way Bella" He said with a sweep of his arm to the right.

Once we got to class we found two seats together and we sat down then we both grimaced when Tanya walked over to us.

"Eddie you ran away from me last night" She said to him.

"I know" He answered flippantly.

"Well we really need to talk about the dance coming up because we are going together right" She asked

"No I will never date you again let alone go to a dance with you we are over and besides I already promised Bella" He said. I must have had a very shocked look on my face because Edward gave me a look saying if you don't agree you will pay for it.

"Yeah we are going together" I said to her with a smile on my face, I grabbed Edward's arm and hugged myself closer to him for affect.

"Hmm I always thought that you liked blonde's not ugly brunettes" she said. Then walked away.

"I must say that I have always liked brunettes more than blondes." He said to me with a smirk and I think that I blushed ten shades of red but thankfully the teacher then called the class to order. The day was just boring the teachers all went over the same stuff that they do every year. what is expected blah, blah, blah. I think that I fell asleep during Gym, you may think that that's of my friends.

When I got back to my dorm I saw Alice bouncing up and down. "Oh my god why didn't you tell me this morning I thought that we were friends Bella I mean you and Edward are great and all but-"

"Alice he only asked me to the dance to get away from Tanya" I told her.

"Oh is that all" She asked me with a frown on her face.

"Yep we are just friends and I think that is all we will ever be" I said and I think that I was a little hurt when I said that. But I didn't know why we are just supposed to be friends good friends but just friends none the less.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So sorry that it took me so long to update but I have had a very long past few weeks. Also I had to ask NikCul to beta this chapter because Twilightlver94 has way too much to do. Also I would like to say that I am going to try and update more often but it is hard because I have final projects and Exams to study for. I wish that I could write more but school comes first. xoxo Adrienne.**

Chapter 4

It is the day of the dance and I have to go with Edward. I don't even know what this means. Do I like him? Do I not? I'm not even sure yet! He is one of the nicest guys that I know but Alice says "he's a player even if you haven't seen that yourself. Rose on the other hand, says that I should go for it. But what if it is weird? What if we try something and there is no spark? I don't even know anymore! So I ask myself this simple question: do I like him or not? Most people find this is a straightforward question, but this is one that I cannot comprehend.

"Bella come on we don't have all day. Besides, Rose and I need to do your hair!" Alice called.

I huffed then I went to meet Alice and Rose in the main room of our dorm. They curled my hair then brushed through it so they would be loose. After they finished that, they moved on to my make-up they decided that I could pass with a smoky eye. I handed them my black eyeliner and mascara. Alice asked for my silver and white eyeshadow. I don't know how they did it, but it really looked good in the end. But I wasn't even close to what they looked like. They are both knockouts! Alice had her amazing black dress on it was just perfect for her body while Rose has a red dress on that has an open back and slits up the sides showing off her perfect legs.

I am in my midnight blue dress with silver jewelry and shoes. I think that I look good but nothing like them. I have always known that I am not that pretty. But standing next to Alice and Rose makes me feel even worse.

We all herd a knock at the door which meant that the guys are finally here. Alice and Rose go as fast as they can to the door in heels and they jump into there boyfriends arms while I hang back waiting for there greetings to be over.

"Lets go" Emmett said to us. He then grabbed Rose's upper arm and dragged her out of the room.

We all followed after them because we didn't want to be late for the dance. As we were walking, Edward held my hand which didn't go unnoticed by Alice. She raised her eyebrow at us but that is all she didn't try to point anything out. Thankfully Emmett didn't notice because only god knows what could have happened then. It _is_ Emmett and he is anything but silent. If he saw us he would have announced to the world that Edward and I are dating.

When we got to the building Edward paid for my ticket even though I wanted to, I guess he thought that he was being considerate. For any normal girl it would be but I like being independent and taking care of myself.

The theme was Disney. I know it is kinda of stupid but I personally love everything about it from the funny mouse to pluto. I guess that I am like a little kid but I really don't give a shit. Mickey Mouse is the best.

"What do you want to do" Edward asked.

"Um I guess get a drink or something" I said.

"Okay the bar is over here." He said.

Once we got our drinks we stood at a table talking about random things.

"Bella you want to dance" Edward asked me. Completely out of the blue.

"Umm well I'm not that good. I mean… I fall all the time." I mumbled.

"Do you really think that I would ever let you fall Bella?" He asked me.

"Well I don't know…" I said truthfully.

"Bella trust me for once. You will not fall when you are in my arms." Edward said to me with an intensity that I could not say no too. But what if I did want to fall? What if I was falling?

He grabbed my hand and pulled me on to the dance floor right when a slow song started. He started twirling us around and never letting me fall or leave his arms. I feel safe with him. He makes me feel comfortable _and_ he is really the only person to ever do that. Even Jake couldn't make me feel this comfy around him. Edward's the guy that I have only known for a week and has already started to make me trust him and I thought that I would never ever trust a guy again.

"Bella did I tell you how you look right now?" Edward whispered into my ear.

"No" I murmured back to him.

"Well you are the most stunning girl here tonight in my eyes." He said to me.

"Thank your sister for that" I giggled smiling over at Alice

"I will do that later" He said to me.

He then twirled me once more and then the song was over and I needed a drink.

"Bella where are you going" Edward asked me as I turned away from him.

"Oh I just want a drink." I said to him.

"If you wait a minute we can sit down for our dinner." Edward smirked.

"Okay… I guess I can wait." I said to him with a pout.

"What do you want most right now" He asked me. Catching me off guard.

"Well I want your sister to stop shooting us looks all of the time for starters." I said to him.

"Alice has been looking at us? Now I wonder-"

"Edward, why haven't you come over to see me?" Tanya asked him.

"I have been busy." He said to her with out even taking his eyes off of me.

"Well why don't you come over with me and we can have our own fun" Tanya said in what was supposed to be a sexy voice. To me it just came off as raspy.

"Not interested." Was all that he said.

"You are always interested." She contradicted.

"Well there is a first for everything." He said then turned to me "Lets go and get Emmett before Rose kills him"

"Yeah…" I agreed leaving a fuming Tanya behind.

"So what are we doing for the rest of the night? I mean if you are going to keep getting offers like that please go for it I mean you can have some fun" I said imitating Tanya's sexy voice only to make Edward laugh his musical laugh.

"Well when I get the right offer trust me I will take it." He said with a devil grin.

"So you are going to ditch me? Well that is just great!" I said to him with my puppy look again.

"Hmm… we will see" He said with a smile.

"Hey! You are here with me you know." I huffed.

"Oh I know." He chuckled chimes of velvet.

"Then what the hell do you mean? You are confusing me" I told him.

"Well what I mean is that I will not get my offer tonight." He said to me.

"How do you know that anything can happen?" I said to him.

"Well I have this theory that if you wish for something enough it will happen." He said with a smile.

"Ladies and Gentlemen please go to the banquet hall and find your tables because dinner is ready." The announcer said.

"Finally" I said, gripping my empty stomach.

Edward just smiled at me and led the way. We were at a table with Rose, Alice, Emmett and, Jasper.

"Hey." I said to them all with a smile.

"So are we ready to order?" Asked a female waitress who was really only speaking to Edward. God that annoys me! I mean hello I am his date and there is like 5 other people sitting here! Is she blind or something? Well I guess he is gorgeous but hey her job is to take care of all of us.

"Not yet." I said for us all.

"Well I will get you all some water to start" She said with one more smile at Edward then walked off.

"Well Bella I think you just ruined that poor girls chance with Edward Cullen" Emmett said to me.

"Hey! It sounded like a question and I thought that I should answer it." I shrugged.

"I am not complaining." Edward whispered to me.

"Well I thought that she was the person who was serving us so let her serve! I mean she does get paid…" I whispered.

"Its not like its the gay guy like last time right Eddie." Rose mocked.

"Do not remind me that was the worst 2 hours of my life" Edward laughed it off..

"Hey if you swing that way all of the power to you!" I said granting an out burst of laughing.

"I will never ever swing that way. I'm not saying that's not okay or anything I'm just saying that's not for me. I like my girls." Edward said just making me laugh and blush even more because the look on his face is so priceless.

"Well then… umm moving on" Alice said.

"Hey why so nervous Ali! You like girlies." Emmett winked to her between fits of laughing.

Alice then turned to Emmett "No I like my man! Right Jazz"

"Whatever you say" Jasper said, kissing her cheek.

"Smart man" I said to him then the waitress came back.

"Ready to order now?" she asked, setting down our water.

She turned to Edward clearly waiting for him to start "Bella, you first."

She then took her eyes off of him and looked, no _glared_ at me "I will have the mushroom ravioli please" I said. I wished I hadn't said please.

"Okay and you?" She said to Edward.

"Yes I will have the same." He said to her.

She then took the orders of everyone else and left us.

"Oh here we go." Rose muttered.

"What?" I asked then turned and saw Tanya and her bitches coming over to us.

"Well I didn't think that I would see you all here." Tanya said bitterly.

"What do you want" Rose snarled at them.

"Oh we are just reminding you to vote for homecoming Queen and King. Its tradition." Tanya said then stocked off.

"You people have homecoming Queen's and King's? I thought that they were just in the movies" I said to them.

"It has been around since this school started. All of the University and High School students get together and have this dance in this hall every year forcing us to vote for some self-centered girl and guy to be homecoming Queen and King." Rose finished in a huff.

"Where do we go to vote? Might as well get it all out of the way." I suggested to them and then as a group we went to where the doors of where the dance hall and the dining hall meet to get our ballads.

The names were: Tanya Denali, Jessica Stanley, and Isabella Swan for Queen and Edward Cullen, Mike Newton and , Sam Uley.

I voted for Jessica Stanley because she was nice to me unlike Tanya and well voting for myself seemed desperate. I also voted for Edward because I really don't know who the other two are.

I went back to the table to see only Edward there. "So who did you vote for?" I asked him.

"Well I had to be a loyal friend and vote for you." He said.

"At least I know that I have one vote." I said.

"You will have more than just one vote! You will have at least 5." He said to me.

"Thank you. That is comforting." I said sarcastically. " How do they decide who gets chosen and who doesn't?"

"Well 3 people have to nominate you and then your name is put on the ballad." He explained to me.

"Then why was there only 3 people on there?" I questioned.

"Tanya. She scared away all of the competition and made them all pull her name."

"But why? Is it really that important to her."

"Yes it is." He said as everyone else showed up.

"So Bella, what do you think about being homecoming Queen?" Alice asked.

"Uh well I won't win" I said.

"Yes you will just wait and see." Rose said.

After a minute the food finally came and then I dug in along with Emmett.

"You really have an appetite." Alice said to me.

"Yeah what can I say." I grinned.

We ate in silence for a few minutes then that stupid waitress came over to see if we, well really if Edward needed anything. Honestly she went all goo-goo eyes on him I did not want to see that while I am eating.

"She is so stupid." Edward exclaimed then we all looked at him he was holding a napkin.

"What now." I asked then he showed me that on the napkin was: 519 888 3131 Call me - Kate.

I laughed. "That is so funny! So are you going to call her?" I asked him.

"Nope. Not my type. She is blond you know." He said and I blushed.

"Since when has that stopped you, you did date Tanya." Rose said with a very disgusted look on her face.

Then we all started laughing. I don't know why but we did and that's how we ended our night - we laughed, poured punch on Tanya and danced. We could not stop dancing until that dreaded moment came when they announced the homecoming King and Queen.

"Alright everybody it is time for the Homecoming King and Queen to be crowned." The person said who I think was a teacher but I didn't have them.

"The winner for Queen is Isabella Swan and King is Edward Cullen!" he said my name I am Queen with Edward. This is so weird! I have only been here for a week and I am Queen. What the hell is wrong with that picture?

"Bella we have to go get crowned" Edward whispered to me. He took my arm and led me up to the stage where I would be crowned the Queen and he would be my king.

When we got on stage we were being stared at then all of a sudden they all started clapping. I felt the crown being placed on my head and I was handed some flowers.

"Please welcome the homecoming King and Queen and now may you have your dance" the teacher said.

We were shoved on to the dance floor and Perfect By Hedley started playing. One of my favourite songs.

"So what do you think of tonight's dance" Edward asked me.

"Well it was pretty perfect if you ask me" I said.

"Good then that is what it should be like for every girl. Perfect." He said. The song ended and so did the dance we didn't really run into any drama but I think that Tanya wanted to hit me because I stole the crown from her Even though I didn't want it. I mean really who dreams of stupid stuff like this? Not me.

"Bella say goodnight to Edward and come with us! We are staying in Roses room and we are having a slumber party then a girls day tomorrow so hurry up" Alice said to me then left me with Edward.

"Well I guess that this is goodnight I will see you around Edward" I said.

"Wait Bella" Someone called out from behind me.

**Like it hate it please tell me. Review and I will be nice and I will try to update as soon as possible. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: here is the next chapter and I have some bad news I will not be able to update until all of my Exams are over which is the end of June I know that it sucks but I am getting slammed in all of my subjects because for some reason teachers think that it is fun to give you all of your final projects at the same time. So I promise to update as soon as I can. Adrienne.**

Chapter 5

I turn to see Edward running towards me. He looks amazing running the way that his muscles move. Wait the way that his muscles move what the hell is wrong with me.

"Bella your bag." He said handing it over. I just looked at it "Oh and I wanted to tell you that I had a very good time with you tonight." He actually had a good time with me I can't believe it. Typically people say that I am a downer because I am responsible but here he was saying that he had fun. He then turned and left me standing there like an idiot.

When I got to the dorm Alice and Rose were already there waiting for me. Even though I thought that I was fast getting away from the dance and Edward they still beat me. I saw them setting up something and I didn't really want to know what it was but I'd find out because it is Alice and Rose and they will not hide anything from me for any longer than possible.

"Hey, what are we doing?" I asked because I knew that they wanted me too. Even if I was fine with not knowing.

"We are having a movie night and we are going to gossip about the dance. Duh." Alice said.

"Why?" I asked, bewildered.

"Well we always gossip about the dance." Rose said like it was the most obvious thing.

"Okay then." I said reluctantly.

"Well first off you and Edward were the talk of the dance." Alice squealed.

"What? Why? We were just there as friends." I said.

"Yeah, we know that, but everyone else thinks that you are his girl of the hour." Rose said.

"Okay so why is that such big gossip?" I asked.

"Well you are the new hot girl on campus and the Homecoming Queen so some people would think that you would go for someone like Mike Newton." Alice said.

"And they also thought that you would at least wait before jumping on the Edward train." Rose said.

"But I didn't jump on the Edward train! We are just friend! Why won't people get that? I've had guy friends at home and we got along fine. We never had these problems." I said.

"Yeah but Bella, you are not at home anymore. You are in L.A. There is a huge difference because you grew up there and here you are the new person. Which means that you are a new piece of ass to these guys." Alice said.

"Can we just move onto the next topic?" I asked.

"Fine." Rose huffed." Did you see Tanya's face after Bella poured the punch on her?" She laughed. "I thought that she was going to kill you!"

"I know! It was extremely funny but then again, it was her fault for calling me a whore." I said.

"She did deserve it." Alice said.

"Oh what about me being Homecoming Queen what did people say about that?" I asked.

"They did think that you winning was way better than any of the other options." Rose said.

"Oh! And they thought that you and Edward dancing was so sweet." Alice said.

"Hmm...I guess they could say that I just found it was comfortable. Natural." I said.

"What do you mean by that." Rose asked me.

"Well I guess that I just felt safe. Safe and happy. I haven't felt that way in a really long time. I mean physically I have almost always been safe but emotionally I haven't been safe emotionally since the day that I saw them. " I said.

"Don't worry Bells, we will always keep you safe. It will be our goal this year." Alice said with Rose agreeing.

"Thank you." I said.

"We will always love you Bella." They both said together. Then the door banged open in the midst of our crying and hugging.

"Hey we got here just in time! Group hug!" A booming voice called.

Then we had huge circle of hugging outside of our hugs.

"Emmett get off!" I said.

"Bell, you know that you love me." Emmett said.

"Yeah, I love you when you are not breaking my ribs." I said.

"I know what you mean." Rose said, thankfully making Emmett let go.

"So what's on the list now." Edward asked.

"What list." I questioned.

"At the end of each school year we come up with lists the night of homecoming." Alice said. "Its a stupid but fun tradition. Typically, we put stupid things on a list so don't get too scared of us."

"So do I have no choice in the matter?" I asked.

"Yep." Rose said.

"I hate this." I said.

"Boo hoo. Go cry about it." Edward said jokingly

"Hmm...how about I give you something to cry about?" I said.

"How about we do the next thing on the list?" Jasper said.

"Okay. Next is prank Tanya." Edward said.

We all thought about it for a few minutes then I came up with the perfect idea. "I think I know what to do." I said.

"What?" They all asked.

"Edward, you will have to fake get back with her for this to work." I said.

"Done!" Emmett said for him.

"Edward will have to go and tell her that he is sorry for everything that has happened and that me and him are just friends. Then she will accept and Edward you will drag her out for ice cream where we will break in to her room and rearrange some things. We will take her bed and all clothing except for her underwear and bras. And once you get back with her, tell her that after spending the last little while with her, that you don't understand why you said that you was sorry because everything that you said about her was true." I told them all.

"That may work, but Edward you have to be believable." Alice said.

"I think I can do that." Edward replied.

"Well then lets go." Emmett said clearly excited.

"Emmett, we need to send Edward to her first." Rose said to him.

"So are we all clear on the plan?" Jasper asked.

"Well I am fine with my part so I will just go." Edward said, then he went out the door.

"I think that we need some luggage." I said.

"Okay but why?" Alice asked.

"We don't really want people to see us walking around with garbage bags of Tanya's stuff so we can say that the rest of my stuff arrived as our cover." I said.

"Good thinking." Rose said.

"Alice do you have 5 or 6 bags we can use?" I asked.

"You are asking Alice, you do know that right?" Jasper asked.

"I know but I thought that I should ask." I said

"We can use my bags. Lets go her dorm is beside ours." Alice said.

We got all of the bags then made our way over to where Tanya's dorm is. We then watched Edward to see where he was. He told me that he was at the ice-cream place and they are waiting in line.

"We have to be quick." I said. We all slipped silently into the building and found Tanya's room. We went inside and saw that everything was pink and I mean everything. It was insane.

We went to the closet and the dresser and we pulled out everything leaving her underwear and bras even though the clothes that we pulled out wouldn't cover up much more. We left just in time and when we were going into our building we saw Edward round the corner with Tanya.

"This is so much fun." Emmett said.

"Sure Emmett." We all said as I collapsed on my bed.

"How long will it take for her to come over here?" I asked.

"Well she may not because this is so immature. "Alice giggled.

"What are you trying to say?" I asked.

"I am saying that you are very immature." Alice told me. I then hit her with a pillow.

"I just said that you are immature! Its not even that bad." Alice said throwing one back at me but hitting Rose instead.

"What was that for Ali?" Rose asked as she threw the pillow back hitting Edward as he walked back in.

"Why are there pillows flying." Edward asked sitting beside me.

"Its a long story." I said

"And we want to hear about what happened with Tanya." Emmett said.

"Well first I said that I think that she was right we are meant to be together. I asked her to go get some ice-cream with me and she said yes like we all knew she would. She kept asking me about Bella and I kept telling her that we are just friends and that's all we will ever be. She told me not to see you anymore and I said that it was kinda hard to do because we have all of our classes together and well we do have some partner projects together too. She understood that. I walked her home and she asked me why the sudden change of heart and I told her that well after spending all of this time talking I have no clue what the hell I am doing. I told her that I think she is self-centered and a bitch. She then slapped me and I walked away." Edward finished.

"So did you here her scream when she didn't have any clothing?" Jasper asked.

"Nope." Edward said. Then there was pounding on the door.

"Alice Cullen, Rosalie Hale, Bella Swan out here now." Someone called through the door though I'm guessing that it was Tanya.

"We will be right there." I called then we all walked over to the door to see what was waiting for us.

Rose opened the door and there was Tanya standing there waiting for something.

"What do you want?" Alice asked

"Well I guess to start I want all of my clothes back." Tanya said.

"Well what if we told you that we didn't have any of your clothes?" I asked.

"I would call you a liar and I would barge in to your room and find all of my stuff." Tanya said.

"Hmm...well I don't have anything trampy do you Alice?" I asked her.

"No I would never! What about you Rose?" Alice asked.

"Why would I take her clothes they are probably all knockoffs." Rose rolled her eyes.

"Move then." Tanya said

"Whatever." Rose said as she slammed the door in Tanya's face.

"Open this door now!" Tanya yelled at us as we locked the door. "I will get a teacher!" Tanya shouted.

"Are we ever going to give her back her stuff?" Emmett asked.

"Nope." Alice said popping the "p".

"I think that we should do something to them before the teacher gets here." I suggested.

"Like what?" Alice asked.

"Maybe hide them in the ceiling." I thought.

"Why would we do that?" Emmett asked.

"So they don't find them! Man you can be stupid." Rose said. " But don't worry I still love you baby."

"Come on we need to move." I said.

They all followed me to my room and the guys took out a few pieces of the ceiling and we threw all of the clothes at them.

"Damn she has a lot of shitty clothes." Rose laughed passing up some more stuff to Emmett.

"What do you expect." Alice said to her.

"maybe some designer stuff. She does have some money to buy quality right?" Rose said. I then tuned them out as they had their fight over designers which one was better and all.

"Not your thing?" Edward guessed nodding to them.

"They are my good friends but you're right. Fashion is so not me." I said.

"Good for you but you had better get used to that." Edward said as I handed him the last piece of clothing.

"Done." I smiled and as if on cue there was a knock on the door we all piled out and I opened the door to see our floor teacher, Mrs. Gates standing there.

"Hello Bella I herd that you may have pulled a little prank on Tanya here." Mrs Gates said.

"Well I have personally never been in her room but you are welcome to come in and look around." I told her.

She then walked past me and looked around the room and said hello to everyone else. "Bella is this your room?"

"Yes." I answered.

"So this other one would be Alice's room then, right?" Mrs Gates said. As she walked in to her room and looked around.

"Yeah." I answered.

"Well, Tanya I am sorry but there is nothing here." Mrs Gates said to her.

"Good night Girls and Boys, you must leave soon." She said, giving them all a stern look.

They both left and we all looked at each other. "Wow." I said.

"Now time for X-box." Emmett said. "Bella I am playing you first!"

"Fine." I gave in with a smile on my face. I am really good at video games. I know nerdy but guess what? They are so much fun.

"What are we playing?" I asked.

"Boxing." Emmett said. "Always boxing."

"Okay but hurry it is like 3 am and I want to sleep soon." I said.

I kicked Emmett's ass and that is saying it nicely, but really, he is shitty at the game unless he is playing Edward. Edward is even worse than Emmett if its even possible!

"Time to sleep." I said.

"Yeah lets get the sleeping bags." Edward said.

"What?" I asked.

"We are all going to sleep on the floor because it is way to late to leave here without being caught." Jasper said.

"And why do I have to sleep on the floor with you guys?" I asked.

"Because you don't want your guests to be alone on the ground." Rose said.

They had the sleeping bags there so we all went and got one and rolled them out on the floor. I was next to Edward behind the couch and I fell asleep instantly because I was in deep need of sleep.

**I hope that you liked reading this chapter as much as I liked writing it. I thought that this story needed a really silly chapter. Review and I might just send you a little part of my next chapter. Adrienne **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So I am able to have this next chapter up way sooner than I thought (My dad thinks I am studying right now) anyways I would like to give a huge thanks to SmoothButNotRich1901 who is my new beta and she did an amazing job on this Chapter. Finally to all of my Canadian Readers if I do not update before July first happy Canada Day. And to my U.S. readers happy July 4th. xoxo Adrienne **

Chapter 6

"Get up, Bella!" Alice chirped, jumping on my bed.

I groaned and finally relented, despite my obvious fatigue. But, I really didn't want Alice to kill me. Alice had made special plans for us today. Joy. Well, Alice is a joy to hang around most of the time, however when she has secret plans, there is no way to know what's in store. Most of the time, she drags us out shopping with the guys, and I've learned to handle it fairly well on most occasions. But the unknown is moderately terrifying.

"Bella lets go!" Alice called from her room.

"Go where?" I grumbled.

"Uh-uh. Not telling you yet! You still have to get ready. Meet me in the parking lot when you're done and I'll tell you more then." She told me before heading towards the door.

"I'll be down in ten minutes," I replied as she exited with a bright smile on her face and a quick nod.

Morning people.

I trudged over to my room, my muscles cramped and sore from sleeping on the floor for eight hours. Note to self: Spare your back the pain, and never do that again.

I looked over at my bed and saw that there was some clothes on lying on the comforter. Alice. I picked up the bundle of clothes and was shocked to find a deep blue sweat suit in my hands. Happy, but still surprised, with her choice, I donned the outfit, ran a brush through my hair and made my way to the bathroom to finish getting ready.

Giving myself a quick look in the mirror, I nodded once at my reflection and quickly headed out to the parking lot to find Rose and Alice waiting for me.

"Finally," Rose yelled exasperatedly from across the lot. "What took you so long?" She continued when I reached them.

"Alice woke me up late," I answered in hopes she would transfer her death glare from me to Alice.

"Hey, don't look at me like that." Alice raised her palms towards us in surrender. "Just wait and see what I have planned for us." She finished with a devilish grin.

"Right. So what is it this time Ali?" Rose asked.

"We are going to the spa, and getting tattoo's." Alice squealed.

"What?" I asked incredulously. "There is no way in hell."

"Stop being such a wimp, Bella. No one will see it anyway, so don't worry." Alice rolled her eyes.

"I can't." I told them.

"C'mon Bella. Live a little." Rose laughed.

_I can not live a little!_ I wanted to scream at them. My parents would kill me for even thinking about marking up my body.

"Bella they will never see it." Alice added, seeming to read my thoughts.

"No way. Not happening." I said with finality.

"Yes it is happening. So suck it up and get in the car now." Alice put on a fearsome glare as she pointed to the car. She and Rose got into the front seats leaving me with the back.

"Why do you even want them anyway?" I asked in a slightly whiny voice.

"They look cute! Plus, guys like them." Alice replied.

"Yeah and I am sure Edward will love whatever you get." Rose added, wiggling her eyebrows at me.

"Will you guys just leave me alone?" I mumbled, my face burning bright red.

"Never." They smirked at me, causing me to blush more. Great. They're never going to let me live my crush on Edward down.

We all got in the car and drove off to the spa for our "special day." Joy to the world. I did not want to do this. I can not get a tattoo. What will my parents think? What will Edward think? I felt my palms starting to sweat with anxiety.

Ten minutes later, Alice and Rose forced me out of the car and into the spa, making our way to the reception desk.

"Reservations under Cullen." Alice told her, a firm grip still around my wrist.

"Right this way, please." The woman smiled, and gestured for us to follow her.

As we walked, I admired the lobby of the spa. The pristine marble floors, glassy and new. White columns that shot up from the floor and connected with the high ceiling. A gorgeous fountain spouting off water in the middle of the lobby and soft piano music tinkling from the speakers.

We entered a small room where we were instructed to change into our robes before heading to our individual rooms where the facials were to be done.

After a few minutes of laying in the bed, another woman who introduced herself as Bree came in and instructed me to put on a head band. She then started with washing my face with the pre-cleanser followed by a cleanser. Once that was done, she did the extractions, which hurt like hell, and gave me a mask. While she waited for the mask to dry, she gave me a hand massage, working out the tension that had built up. I nearly moaned at the amazing feeling. She washed off my face, put the toner on and finally dabbed the moisturizer onto my skin. She let me stay in the bed for about ten more minutes before I went to meet up with Alice and Rose for pedicures.

"Bella, how did yours feel?" Alice inquired once I put my feet in the pedicure spa tub.

"Amazing. Except for the extractions. God, those hurt." I told her, wincing at the memory.

"I know how you feel." Rose said with empathy as she walked in rubbing her red face.

"Is my face that red?" I asked, suddenly self-conscious.

"No don't worry about it. My skin is just really sensitive." Rose replied, waving off my comment.

After that, we didn't really talk. We just relaxed as they gave us foot massages and they cleaned up our feet.

They asked for our colours, and I decided on a teal blue, Alice went with a light pink, and Rose decided on bloody red. I didn't want to move when they finished but I had to so I could go and get my manicure.

I decided that I would go with the same colour that I used on my toes for my hands. Alice and Rose did the same.

After our manicures, we went for our massages to end off our spa morning. The masseuse easily worked out all of the knots in my back, her fingers deftly moving over my skin. This time, I couldn't help but groan out in relief. I was in heaven.

The massage ended far too soon and I walked back to where we left our clothing. Just before I entered the room, I heard Rose and Alice talked to one another quietly.

"Did you hear what she said last night, Ali?"

"No, what did she say?" Alice asked quickly.

"She said 'I love you Edward.'" Rose replied with an excited undertone.

"Oh my God!" Alice squealed before Rose shushed her.

Shit! I was talking in my sleep again. Oh God, did Edward hear that? Please, I hope not. I decided that now was the best time to make my entrance to get ready for the rest of the day.

"Hey guys." I said as I walked into the room.

"Bella." They both replied in unison, quickly composing their faces.

"So can we go get lunch after this?" I inquired.

"Sure, whatever you want, Bella." Alice smiled and added. "We have an hour before we need to be at the tattoo place next door."

"Still not happening, Ali." She started doing her little pout and I knew that I would cave.

"Oh, God. Ali fine. I will make you a deal. I will get a small tattoo if you do not shop for a week."

"Alice not shopping for a week? Are you trying to kill her Bella?" Rose let out a fake horror filled gasp.

"Nope. I am just trying to save myself for one week." I replied.

"Fine. But it has to be on your back and you have to let me pick what you get." Alice huffed.

"Wait so you are taking my deal?" Shit. she didn't fall for it.

"Yep. Now lunch." She propelled Rose and I out the door.

We ate at a little bistro where Rose and Ali discussed what they wanted to get. They both decided to get theirs on their back like I was and Rose had decided on a black and white rose with a petal hanging off. Ali was trying to decide on a swirly design or on a flower of some kind.

While they talked I went over their conversation from before. I said that I love Edward. I guess I love him like a brother. But that is it. I do not like him as anything else. We are friends good friends but still just friends. Oh God I hope I only like him as a friend.

"Bella you ready?" The evil pixie was looking over at me.

"I guess what am I getting?" I asked cautiously, hope it isn't anything horrible.

"Oh, just a little something to do with a very fancy heart." Alice replied with a smirk.

Okay. I guess that wasn't too bad. She could have thought of something worse, like "I love Edward" in cursive print. I just nodded at her.

We walk over to the tattoo place and we all sit down in chairs at the front of the shop. Alice handed me the form that I had to fill out, asking a bunch of general questions.

"Who is going with me?" An huge man with tattoos covering his body asked.

"Alice." Rose and I answered immediately.

I ended up going with a girl who has tattoos on her face. I sure as hell could never do that.

"Your friend gave me the idea, so here it is." She handed me a little heart with an outline of a bird coming from the top it looked very pretty and it was fairly small.

"You like it?" She asked me.

"Yes, it looks amazing." I said to her.

"All right so lets get started take off your shirt and lay down on your stomach and when I start whatever you do, do not move. I will hurt you even more if you do."

"Okay." I answer her. "Oh and I want it more mid back than lower back." I said to her.

"Sure I will place it and if you do not like it we can move it."

She placed it on me and I looked in the mirror. She put it in the perfect spot so I wouldn't have to worry about my parents seeing it if my shirt rode up.

"I love it." I told her genuinely.

"Good," She smiled. "Now, come over here," She lead me to her workstation so I could lay down like she showed me.

"This will hurt a little so be prepared." She warned. She started with a test line and it wasn't too bad on the pain. Shit. I cannot believe that I am doing this. I wasn't the type of girl that did this kind of stuff. I was always the good-the feeling of the needle pulled me from my thoughts. Shit, that hurt. I almost cried out when she ran the needle over that area.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah that one spot was really tender." I replied.

She continued on with the tattoo, and I soon got used the the feeling of the needle, and before I knew it she was done.

"You ready to see it?" She asked me.

"Yeah." I answered.

She brought me over to the mirror and handed me another one so I could see it. It looked amazing. I loved it the way that the bird flows with the heart looks perfect.

"I love it." I said, turning around to smile and hug her.

"I'm glad." She returned the smile before continuing "Now why don't we go and see how your two friends are doing."

We found that Rose was done and we were still waiting for Alice.

"How did yours turn out?" I asked her.

"It is just what I wanted." She answered with a smile. "Yours?"

"Mine looks amazing." I told her.

We both looked up to see Alice walking to us with a huge smile on her face, replying that hers had turned out incredibly as well. We thanked the artists and went on our way. Once, we got back to our room after dropping Rose off at her dorm, I collapsed on my bed, exhausted from my long day, then quickly fell asleep.

**hope you enjoyed it. So now all I need you to do is review. I will update after exams. Adrienne **


	7. Chapter 7

**here is the next chapter I know I said it would be up before now sorry to keep you waiting much thanks to my beta for this chapter. Important AN at the bottom.**

Chapter 7

A few weeks later, Thanksgiving had arrived. I was both incredibly excited and scared shitless about going home. On one hand, I was going to see my parents again, something for which I was extremely excited. I hadn't been able to visit since I started school in L.A., and I had found myself missing them more than ever. However, there was still the looming worry of being that close to Jacob when I clearly did not want to see him, that much was certain from the result of his surprise arrival in L.A. My holiday would not be ruined by the likes of him. At least now, I had all of my friends flying out with me on the Cullen-Hale private jet. None of them had ever been to Forks, and I was excited to show them around the inconsequential town; even if it only had a diner and a few small stores.

"Bella, come on! We need to go!" Alice called from the other room.

"I'm coming" I called out to her, pulling my suitcase out of my room. Trudging into the living room, I found everyone waiting expectantly for me, as they kept up their conversations.

"I can't wait to see the houses." Alice told Rose with a broad smile.

"I know! This is so exciting!" Rose squealed in agreement.

"Okay, got it. We're all excited. Can we go now? The jet has been waiting." Emmett said, whining.

"Yeah," I agreed. "I really want to get home."

"I think we all do." Edward spoke for the first, drawing my gaze to him. When we made eye contact, I gave him a slight smile of appreciation, to which he smiled crookedly and nodded.

Once we boarded the jet, I observed the roomy, plush environment around me. The seats were wide, much like reclining chairs in a deep heather gray in a discombobulated semi-circle so we could all see each other. I found a seat next to Edward, curling up in the recliner and trying, to no avail, to read a book. My eyes kept venturing over to Edward, who was absorbed in the Hangover; our movie. I was captivated by his musical laughter at what was being said in the movie. Eventually, Edward turned the movie off, and turned to me.

"Hey Bella, how about we play a game or something?" Edward said expectantly.

"Okay," I asked, a smile on the edge of my lips as I set my book aside. "Which game?"

He smiled, happy I was playing along. "Um, what about Truth or Truth?" Edward asked.

"Okay," I said, turning in my seat so I faced him. "You start."

"What was the best date you have ever been on?" He asked casually with curiosity burning in his eyes.

"Umm... I guess it would be when I went to La Push beach.. We walked along the beach on one of the rare sunny days and had a picnic by one of the tide pools. I got my first kiss as well as my first boyfriend that day." I avoided the fact that my date was with Jacob. I quickly changed the subject before he could ask who I went with. "So, what was your worst date?"

"Hmm. Probably when we went to the movies, where she proceeded to eat all of the food that I bought, which included a large popcorn, Skittles, Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough bites, and Movie Theater nachos, and ended up asking for more." He finished, shivering. "I have this pet peeve that girls should not be able to eat more than Emmett does. I know that sounds bad, but it just weirds me out. To top it off, at the end of the night, she expected me to kiss her nacho cheese, cookie dough, popcorn, Skittle flavored lips goodnight. Right. I ran away when she turned to open her door." He said sheepishly.

I gasped. "You did not! That's horrible! And I hate to tell you, but your phobia is kind of stupid." I laughed, teasingly.

"You didn't see her!" He declared. "She had food smeared all over her mouth! It was disgusting. Like your phobia is more justified," He scoffed.

"It is," I huffed. "I am scared to death of spiders."

"Oh yeah, way more justified to be afraid of a tiny arachnid that isn't big enough to come close to hurting you. A lion or a tiger I could definitely understand, but something that you can crush with your foot? Not so much."

I opened my mouth to speak, but was interrupted by the Pilot.

"We are about to begin our decent into Port Angels. Please fasten your seat belts and put your trays into the upright position. Thank you."

"This isn't over, Cullen." I narrowed my eyes at him playfully.

"Bring it on, Swan." He replied laughing before his face turned serious. "Are you ready for this?"

I sighed."I'm not sure."

His brow furrowed slightly. "What could you possibly be afraid of?"

"That I will see Jacob." I told him, looking down, unable to meet his gaze.

He surprised me when he chuckled. "Why would you worry about that with all of us here for you?"

"Because seeing him again will bring back everything that happened. I don't want to have to relive it, Edward." My voice was barely audible.

"Bella," He began, lifting my chin with his finger so our gazes could lock. His emerald eyes burned into mine. "We will always be here. I will always be here. Never forget that." Edward smiled genuinely at me.

I nodded and smiled in gratitude. "Thank you."

Once we landed, we found three cars waiting for us; my parents in one, the Hales in the one, and Carlisle and Esme Cullen, Edward, Emmett and Alice's adoptive parents in the final car.

.

"Bella, all of your hair is gone!" Mom exclaimed with a horrified look on her face when she caught sight of me.

I rolled my eyes. "Mom, you look like Rose when I got it cut," I said to her with a smile. I hugged her and turned to my dad.

My dad hugged me with a broad smile. "Good to have you home, kiddo."

I smiled warmly at him. "It's great to be home, Dad."

My dad smiled before he called over to the Cullens. "We will see you all back at the party right?"

"Of course," Carlisle said with a smile. "Oh, and Charlie, would it be possible for you to take one of my children with you since my car is too small for all of them?"

"Sure, send one over." Dad said.

With that, Alice ran over to me, greeting my parents briefly before hopping in the back of the Mercedes with me.

"So Alice," My mother began. "How is it having our daughter as a room mate?"

"It's really great, Mrs. Swan. I get to dress her everyday." Alice laughed.

"Really? Hmm. She would never let me make suggestions." Mom mused.

"You aren't a crazy pixie, Mom." I said, grinning over at Alice.

"I'm not that crazy." Alice replied, sticking her tongue out at me.

"I'm sure you aren't sweetheart." My mom commented with a smile. A moment of silence passed before my dad spoke.

"Bells, Jacob has been stopping by the house almost every day since you left." He informed me.

"What?" I almost yelled, my voice raising two octaves.

"He's been trying to see when you were coming home, or asking for your number at the academy." Mom continued.

"But we always tell him to get lost." Dad finished.

I sighed in relief. "Thank God."

"Bella, you need to do something about that." Alice told me seriously.

"I know. I thought that I took care of it the day he was at the school." I replied.

"He went to your school?" My mother screeched. "You never told us that!" She chastised.

"I know, I know, and I'm sorry I kept it from you. I just didn't want you to worry. He didn't hurt me or anything." I reassured her.

"And there was always someone with her whenever he was around." Alice added.

"Well, thats good." Mom replied finally, relief evident in her voice.

We quickly got off the subject for the rest of the drive, talking about my classes and many of the friends I had made. I barely noticed we had arrived at my house until the car came to a stop.

"Mom, we have to drop off Alice," I said, confused.

"They live next door to us now, Bells." My dad said with a smile. "And the Hale's live on the other side of them."

"Really?" I asked, a flutter of excitement knowing that Edward would be living next door to me.

"Of course I do! That's great that everyone is so close!" I couldn't help but smile at the thought.

"Hopefully, some of us will be getting closer," Alice chimed in, winking at me, my blush flaring hot on my cheeks.

"Shut up." I muttered as we got out of the car.

"So Alice, does this meet standards?" I teased as we entered the foyer of my house.

"Oh my God! It's goes above and beyond standards! It looks so open." Alice mused in wonder.

"Because it is. I just love this house." Mom said from behind us, going to sit in her plush chair in the living room.

"Good, I just hope my house is as open as this is, and that I have a good closet. Otherwise, there will be a problem." Alice said in a deadly tone.

"Your mother wouldn't be mean and give you some small closet, Alice. She knows you too well." I said to her.

"She better." Alice laughed.

"Well, I guess I will see you later?" I said, sounding like a question.

"Actually," My mother interjected. "If Alice is as good with make-up and fashion as I believe she is, you should go with her to her house. She can help you get ready for the party we're having in celebration of the merger."

"Merger?" I asked.

"Between Swan Inc. and Cullen-Hale Inc." She explained.

"You didn't tell me that." I said, suddenly dreading a party where I would be required to wear a dress and heels.

"We wanted everything to be final before we told you guys. Now, go get ready. We have to be at the hotel in a few hours. I know, you're tired, but this is part of being a CEO's daughter, so get dressed up and be at the party at seven-thirty." My dad said.

"Okay, fine." I huffed. "But I won't have fun!" I told them with a teasing smile before saying goodbye to my parents and walking over to the Cullen house.

"This place is amazing!" Alice squealed, taking in the marble foyer and tall ceilings of the house. "Let's go find my room!"

"Okay," I laughed at my friend's antics before submitting and following her lead.

"Mom! Which is my room?" Alice called toward to kitchen where we could hear pans rattling.

"The third door on the left!" She replied immediately.

We went up the grand staircase, down the hall past Edward and Emmett's rooms before entering her room. I gaped at the size of her room. The walls were painted in alternating pink and darker pink vertical stripes, the furniture as well as the sheer curtains the same shade of light pink. Her comforter was cream colored, which matched the plush carpet lining her floors. Alice quickly disappeared into the double doors of the closet.

"Shit Alice." I exclaimed at the sheer size of the room.

"I know, isn't it amazing? I have way more space than I did before!" Alice said happily, before turning her attention on me. "Bella, did you bring your bag?"

"Yes, I brought the dark blue, the red, and the deep purple."

"Good. Go put on the blue and meet me in the bathroom." She demanded.

"Ma'am, yes, ma'am!" I laughed and saluted her before marching back to her room to put on the dress. The chiffon material draped over my body gracefully, fitting me like a glove. The slight low neck line showed off just enough cleavage to be noticed, but not enough to be inappropriate for a formal party. The fabric hugged my subtle curves in a way that made me feel beautiful and womanly.

I went into the bathroom after I was clothed, and saw that Alice had a chair set up for me, her counter already cluttered with so many different cosmetics I wouldn't know where to begin.

"Hey, just sit and give me another minute." She instructed without turning around to look at me.

When she finally came over, she looked stunningly beautiful in a forest green dress that clung to her petite frame wonderfully, her ethereal face only highlighted with the natural look of minimal make-up.

She smiled widely when she looked me over. "I love that dress on you. You look absolutely beautiful," I blushed at her compliment, and mumbling a thanks as she started to do my curls.

"Do you think that this will ever get weird?" Ali asked me after a moment.

"What do you mean?" I replied.

"I mean, our parents owning the same company. Both of us living in the same town, everything, really."

"I think that we may get sick of each other." I tried to say seriously but broke out into a teasing grin.

"Yes," She laughed. "That is very possible. Okay, voila!"

"We're done?" I asked hopefully.

"We're done." Alice nodded.

I sighed in relief. "Thank God." I walked out of the room without looking at myself in the mirror.

"Bella, shoes!" Alice yelled out at me.

Begrudgingly, I went back to grab the tyrannical black heels to place them on my feet. "I do not want to do this Ali." I told her, sighing.

"Bella, it's just a party." Alice reassured me.

"I know, but I hate parties! And on top of that, I am so fucking tired it isn't even funny."

"I am too, but we will only have to stay for a little while though, right? We should try to have a little fun, at least." Alice asked.

"Not likely." I grumbled.

She rolled her eyes at me as we emerged from her room and walked to meet Esme at the top of the stairs, preparing to go down together to Edward, Emmett and Carlisle who we could hear talking in the foyer.

"God, I do not want to do this." I whispered to Alice as we began walking down the stairs.

.

"Bella, stop saying that. You have to do this. We all do. It is part of being who we are." Alice said.

I focused on my shoes, determined not to trip. "I know that, but I don't have to be happy about it." I retorted.

With that, we reached the bottom of the stairs. Slowly, I looked up, finally catching sight of him. Shit.

**SO I hope this was worth the wait and now on to other business.**

**I am starting up my own business with my parents so I do not have as much time to write as I would like. **

**My posts will most likely be every other week I am trying my best here so Review and I just might send you a little treat XOXO Adrienne **


	8. Chapter 8

**SO here is the next chapter hope you all ENJOY :) **

Chapter 8

Edward was completely breath taking. I thought he looked amazing in jeans and a T-shirt but Edward in a suit was drool worthy. His broad shoulders looked even more masculine in under the fabric of the jacket, making him appear even more muscular then he already was. The crisp, white dress shirt he wore underneath was obscured by a thin black tie that begged for me to grab a hold of it, pull him to me, and kiss him senseless.

I think I'm actually drooling. I thought to myself before licking my lips. Yup. Definitely drooling. Attractive, Bella.

"Earth to Bella." Alice almost yelled, waving a hand in front of my face.

"Huh?" I uttered, my Edward-induced haze slowly lifting from my brain.

"We need to leave now to walk over to your parent's house." Alice said to me very slowly.

"Okay." I answered, my voice slightly breathless before I cleared my throat.

I didn't remember the ride over or even walking in to the hotel ballroom, for that matter. All my brain could on was thoughts of Edward. Alice found me the second I walked in the door.

"Bella, I think that we have a problem."

"What is it now, Ali?" I answered distractedly.

"Look around and see if you spot anyone."

I looked around and saw no one that I could recognize.

"Alice, I am way too tired for this just tell me." I sighed, nearly begging.

"Fine. Jacob Black is here with some bitch on his arm." I looked around again and sure enough, there Jacob was with my ex-best friend hanging off of his arm.

"I need to go. I can't face both of them." I turned to leave just as Edward came over to say hello.

"Bella, going so soon?" He asked with a sad smile.

"Yes," I replied, trying to keep the tears of betrayal from my eyes. "I can't do this." I said to him.

"Do what? It's not like these people bite or anything." He said sarcastically.

"Ha. Ha. Hilarious." I said to him, rolling my eyes and relishing in his presence as he stood close beside me.

"Edward, look behind you." Alice told him.

He looked over at them then back to me. "Fuck. Is that them?"

"Yes." I said sadly. A pained expression flowed across his face and he bent down to cup my face within his soft hands, rubbing his thumbs over my cheeks.

"Do you need to leave?" He whispered sincerely, seemingly prepared to do whatever it took to make me happy.

I took a deep breath and tried to smile at him. "I think I will be fine." He nodded quietly and I smiled genuinely at him. "Thank you." I told him.

Reluctantly, I broke his gaze looked back over at them and saw that they were sauntering over to where Edward, Alice and I were.

"Perfect. Now they are coming this way."

When Jacob caught sight of me, he smiled at me. But it was not the same happy grin I had known. It was menacing and tyrannical. I shuddered. "Shit." I muttered so low that only Edward heard me.

"Bella! It's so nice to see you again! How long has it been? Six months?" Angela

asked me, plastering a smile on her face.

"I can't say the same about you." I huffed indignantly. Now, if you wouldn't mind, please leave us alone." I turned away from them, and back to Edward and Alice.

"Are we intruding on something important?" She asked, persistent.

"Nope." I said matter-of-factly. "Just talking."

"Anything I would know about?" She hedged.

"Cheating whores of best friends, or I guess now ex-best friends." Alice piped up.

"So, I think that the answer would be; yes, you know everything about cheating whores that happens to be my ex-best friend." I finished, tilting my chin up defiantly.

The expression that crossed her face made the entire night completely worth while. As they walked away, murder in Jacob's eyes, I couldn't help but thinking back to that fateful day.

-Flashback-

Today was the day that I could finally tell him. Jake. God, I loved him so much. And today was the day I could finally confess my feelings for him. The moment that I had figured out the depth of my feelings for him, I knew I wouldn't be able to keep it within me. I had thought about telling Angela, my best friend, first, however I quickly decided against it. Jake needed to be the first to know.

This is the day that we can finally take our next step. I thought to myself. The day that I can give myself over to him completely. He had been pressuring me to have sex with him for months, and now he can get his wish. But only after I tell him I love him, of course.

How was I supposed to tell him? Should I tell him we need to talk? No. I quickly answered to myself. That sounds like I'm going to break up with him. I wondered if I could just come right out and say it, just out of the blue. Secretly, a part of me wanted it to be more passionate than that. I finally decided that I would just go to his house and let the chips fall as they may.

I was surprised to find that the front door was open, nevertheless, I walked in to the small house. I was immediately engulfed in darkness, but I knew someone had to be home. He was probably just taking a nap. When I reached his room, I turned the door knob, and slowly pushed the door open. I couldn't believe what I found on the other side.

Angela and Jake. Curled up against each other, both topless in his bed.

The two people that I trusted most in this world had betrayed me, in the worst way possible.I loved both of them dearly, and they completely broke my undying trust in them. The thought was nauseating. Seething quietly in the threshold, I vowed to make sure they would know what they had done. Without another thought, I threw the door open, letting it swing and hit the picture frame hanging on the wall on the other side with a loud, bang!

That woke them up from their slumber.

"Bella, this is not what it looks like." Jake said to me lowly, looking mortified and scared completely shitless of me

"Well, then please tell me what the hell that this is supposed to look like!"

I screamed at him, awakening Angela from her sleep.

"Bella?" She asked sleepily, then quickly realized where she was and what she had done."Oh, fuck." She muttered, a look of mortification flowing across her face.

"Yeah." I spat sarcastically. "I'll say. You know what? I don't even care anymore." I told them.

"Goodbye, Jake." I told him, not even bothering to acknowledge Angela.

I walked away from him with a broken heart. I was supposed to be the only one

that he would ever wrap in his arms. He even gave me a promise ring. He had said it was

to say that I was marked as his girl. I nearly gagged at the thought, now. As I thought of the promises he made and broke during his time with me, I pulled the ring from my finger, smashing into the ground.

And through my tears, I could still see their dirty little secret.

-End Flashback-

I shook off the horrible memory. That day was supposed have been the best day of my life, but it turned into the worst when I saw them in that bed together. But in a way, only as an afterthought, of course, I was happy that it happened before I gave myself over to him and told him that I loved him.

"Bella?" Edward was waving his hand in front of my face pulling me from my reverie.

"Yes?"

He seemed pleased I had returned to the conversation."I couldn't help but wondering why they are here."

"Her Dad works for us. That is how we met in the first place." I explained.

We lapsed into silence. We ate the dinner making small talk here and there but

otherwise keeping quiet.

Angela walked up to me just as I was about to leave. "I am not a whore." She claimed timidly.

"You can keep telling yourself that, but you slept with my boyfriend. Do you any idea what it is like when the two people that you care about most in the world betray you? And do you know why I was going to see him that day? I was going to tell him that I love him and that I was ready." I was crying by this point, reliving the memories in anger and sorrow. I could see Angela was going to cry as well but I didn't care about her anymore. "And now, having to come to this stupid thing and see you two together and that is like twisting the knife that you both stuck in my heart. We had something good going and the two of you completely ruined it. You had no right to do that to me. Your best friend. At least, that's what I thought I was to you." I felt a strong arm wrap around my waist in comfort. Edward. I immediately felt comforted through the mayhem surrounding me.

"Bella," She smiled sadly. "You will never forgive me, will you?"

"What the hell do you expect? You ruined my life! I had to move away to get away from all of this shit! Do you know what it is like being stared at in the halls when your best friend and your ex are walking down the hall hand in hand?" I spat at her.

"No, but Bella we didn't mean to do that to you! It just...happened." She finished lamely.

Pulling away from Edward, I turned and walked over to the car, getting in and driving away from all of the lies I had faced.

I was in a meadow. A bright, warm, abundant meadow. Wild flowers and long grass grew tall around me as I lay facing the blue sky, not a cloud to be seen. I could almost hear the faint trickling of a stream at the edge of the woods through the sound of birds happily chirping. I closed my eyes and basked in the warmth before I became acutely aware that someone had laid down beside me. Slowly lifting my eyelids, I turned and saw Edward propped on his elbow facing me, a few of his fingers brush strands of hair from my face as he smiled down at me.

"I've been waiting here for you." He said, a crooked smile on his lips.

"I've been here the whole time." I told him earnestly, unable to keep my own smile from spreading across my face.

He smiled wider, and before I could process what was going on, he leaned down as if he was going to kiss me. His cool. sweet breath washed across my face as he exhaled, leaning in closer still. Our lips just inches apart, I knew he was going to kiss me.

Closer. Closer. Closer...

"Bella up." I heard a voice.

Edward disappeared as did the meadow, as I groaned, opening my eyes to see Alice standing over me. "Alice," I whined. "What are you doing?"

"I need you to show Rose and I the town because we need to go shopping." Alice

said with an innocent look on her face.

I groaned, completely ready to protest when she unleashed her puppy dog face. "Ugh! Fine." She squealed happily. "Let me go grab a shower and you can pick what I am wearing." I muttered to her.

After my relaxing shower, I rushed through my morning routine and ran out to see what Ali had picked for me. She set out a gray v-neck sweater, a pair of dark wash Lucky Brand jeans, and gray Chuck Taylors. I donned the articles and examined myself in the mirror. Even I had to admit I looked good, not that I expected anything less with Alice dressing me. I walked slowly down the stairs to find Alice, Rose and my mom sitting and talking.

"We tried to keep Jacob out last night, but he got past Emmett somehow." Rose

was saying to my mother.

"Don't worry about what happened last night. Bella is stronger than she gives herself credit for, and I know she can take care of herself." Mom said cutting them off.

"We're just worried about her. When he showed up at the school, we didn't know

what to do or how to handle it." Alice said, clearly troubled.

"You had nothing to worry about." I told her as I walked in the room.

They all looked up at me, somewhat shocked I had caught the end of their conversation. I smiled at Alice and Rose, relieving them of the apologetic expressions, knowing they only had my best interest at heart.

"Can we leave now?" I asked. Alice nodded and she and Rose started heading out the door. "Mom," I called to my mother. "We'll be back by two so don't worry about us missing Thanksgiving dinner."

She nodded and smiled at me, and I too, headed out the door and into the BMW outside.

We pulled up to the only diner in the town to have some brunch. Alice saw her limited

shopping options and decided that she could wait and shop when we got back to the school.

"All this town has is a furniture store and a thrift shop." Rose said incredulously as she shook her head. "That is so unhealthy. How did you survive?" Rose asked.

"Online shopping is one of the best inventions in the world." I said to them, smiling.

"But still what about trying things on and just having fun being in a store

with friends?" Alice muttered.

"I lived." I rolled me eyes. "And there is a mall in Seattle, and some of the near by small cities have okay stores." I replied, shrugging.

"Shocking." Alice said.

When the server came to take our orders, we decided to get something to share so we wouldn't be stuffed when it came time for the sure to be wonderful Thanksgiving Dinner.

**SO that is all for now. I would like to thank SmoothButNotRich1901 for editing this chapter. **

**I also want to know what is your fav story and your Guilty pleasure story. **

**And I want to know if you want me to swich this to an M-rated story so I can write you all some lemony Goodness this I am leaving up to all of my readers. **

**Now the only thing left for you all to do is review for me. xoxo Adrienne**


	9. Chapter 9

Thanksgiving ended all to soon. One day I was laughing with my mom about what Dad had done the other day, and the next I was back at school. Even though I loved school, I hadn't realized how much I had missed my parents until it was time to go. I missed having them always there; where I could just curl up with them and be the little girl that they still thought I was. Where I could talk to my mom about anything and everything, and where my dad could show me how to properly shoot every gun that he owned. I sighed to myself, knowing that I would miss them terribly. However, I still had my friends that I loved dearly-maybe some more than others.

As soon as we got back on campus, Alice wanted to go shopping for the Winter Formal that was in a few days. Even worse, she wanted us to color coordinate with our partners. In my case, non-existent partner.

"Alice," I complained. "How the hell am I supposed to get a dress when I don't even know who my date is yet?"

"Simple you are going with Edward." Alice stated.

"I-I-I don't know that y-yet." I stuttered.

"Yes you do. And I think that you guys will be wearing dark blue." She mused thoughtfully.

Ignoring my obvious denial that Edward would even be interested in going with me, Alice and Rose started going through my clothes to get what I was wearing for the day. Once they found what they were looking for, they let me get dressed. I met them in our common room after I had finished, and found everyone waiting for me.

"Bella, go with Edward." Alice ordered, raising an eyebrow at me in challenge.

I rolled my eyes at her obvious attempts at matchmaking and nodded, trying to conceal the grin from my face.

Edward had gotten the Volvo all to himself since Alice and Emmett's cars had arrived at the school. I went down to the familiar car, and hopped in. Edward and I drove in silence for a minute.

"Can I ask you something?" Edward asked, breaking the silence. I looked over at his face and noticed that he looked anxious as he continued, never taking his eyes off the road.

"Sure." I replied cautiously, awaiting his response.

"Will you go to the dance with me as more than friends?" He blurted out.

My heart stopped as I processed his words. He wanted to go to dance with me? As more than friends? The thudding in my chest picked up rapidly.

"Edward-" I breathed, speechless.

"No, never mind it was a stupid idea." He muttered, looking away from me, a crestfallen look on his face.

The expression broke my heart.

"No, no! It's not that, at all. I would love to go with you. It was just so sudden, and I didn't think you felt the same way." I finished, sheepishly.

"How could I not feel something more than friendship for you? You are funny and sweet and beautiful and kind. You have so much strength, Bella. The way that you were able to face your ex and your ex-best friend? Incredible. You're incredible. You are one of the most amazing people that I have ever met."

I blushed violently and I couldn't stop the wide grin from spreading across my face.

Edward liked me.

I smiled wider at the thought.

He made me feel amazing, and now, I got to test the waters with him. I got to go to the dance with Edward Cullen. I did an internal happy dance at the thought.

When we got to the mall, Edward opened my door for me and grabbed my hand, sparks flying through my body from our connection point. We ended up being the first ones to arrive, and we stood by to wait for everyone, Edward's thumb rubbing circles on the top of my hand. I spotted Alice and Jasper first. Once she saw that we were holding hands, her eyes almost bugged out of her head.

"You finally got the balls Edward." Jasper teased.

"Took him long enough." Alice muttered.

"What do you mean "took him long enough" Alice?" I questioned.

"Please." Emmett scoffed as he walked up with Rose. "The dude's been crazy about you since you moved her."

My eyes brightened. "Really? Since I got here?"

"Yeah," Edward began, rubbing a hand behind his neck as he smiled sheepishly before leaning down to whisper in my ear. "It just took me awhile to work up the nerve."

"I'm glad you finally did." I whispered back, smiling at him.

"Will you all move your asses!" Alice almost yelled.

Begrudgingly, we all followed her into the mall, not wanting her to yell anymore. Once we were inside, she assigned us all colours. Edward and I ended up with dark blue. Emmett and Rose got red and Alice decided that black would be best for she and Jasper. She sent the guys to get black dress pants, and they were to meet us outside of some shoe store in two hours.

We got to the dress store where she proceeded to find the right dress for each of us. Rose and I stayed out of her way, knowing the consequences of bothering a pixie on a mission.

She found us all a few options that met her approval, and we proceeded to try on the dressed she had picked out.

The first few were to outlandish for my taste, with either too many rhinestones, or too little fabric. I was becoming slightly disheartened before I tried on the next one. The dress was simple. A sweet heart neckline swooped down low, exposing my collarbones and the slight cleavage I had before flowing gracefully to the floor. The studded empire waist was an elegant touch that made the dress absolutely perfect.

I stepped out of the change room and both Alice and Rose gasped.

"Bella, you look gorgeous!" Alice squealed.

"She's right, Bella. You have to buy that one. Edward will be all over you on Friday if you get it!" Rosalie winked at me as I blushed.

They didn't wait for me to respond, simply shoving me into the changing room and had me hand them the dress when I got redressed. One of them went up to pay and we all walked out with our perfect dresses. Even if Alice and Rose kept theirs as a secret from me.

The guys were all waiting outside of the store and Alice made sure that they got the right type of Dress pants. I nearly scoffed. As if any pair of Armani pants could be considered bad.

She approved their selections and pulled them to another store to get dress shirts that matched our dresses perfectly. Thankfully, that didn't take her to long to do, and before I knew it, we were in the food court for lunch.

Alice made us eat very quickly so that we could go on to the shoe store she had been blabbing on about. I sighed teasingly, but was beaming internally, knowing all of us could go together, and that I could talk to Edward.

"I was wondering," Edward began as we walked hand-in-hand to the shoe store. "After this did you want to, uh, go somewhere? Like, with me? As a sort of, er, date, maybe?"

I smiled. Edward was so damn adorable when he was nervous.

"Of course, Edward. I would love to. Where are we going?"

"I was thinking of taking you to this special place of mine. It's somewhere I like to go whenever I need to think, or just get away." He answered with his signature crooked smile.

"You aren't going to tell me are you?" I asked, pouting playfully.

"Nope." He smiled wider.

"Not fair," I whined. "I like to know where I am going."

"Bella," He said in a very serious tone. "You have to trust me. Please?" He asked, his emerald eyes smoldering beneath dark lashes.

I nodded, mutely before answering. "I trust you, Edward." I whispered.

"Bella, Edward! Shoes, now!" Alice yelled, snapping us out of out bubble.

I silently cursed Alice before we walked over to where she had a pair of blue satin shoes waiting for me.

"These will be perfect. So we can get your size in them. Oh! And I have shoes for you too, Edward. So, you two can leave once you try them on. OH! And Bella. Tomorrow, we have to go shopping after school so we can get a few other items." Alice said to us both.

"Okay." I mumbled.

The sales woman came back with the shoes for us. Not surprisingly, they were a perfect fit. . Alice released us from her wrath, and Edward quickly steered me to his car before she could think of something else for us to try on. Once I was buckled, he took off, driving away from the school.

We ended up in a huge park adorned with a man made lake in the middle, along with and a few benches scattered around the banks. Edward pulled me over to a bench that was secluded beneath a Weeping Willow. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder after we sat down, and I smiled contentedly, snuggling deeper into his arms as we looked out on the lake in silence.

"This place can always calm me," Edward said finally. "There's just something about seeing the running water, and just smelling clean, fresh air, untouched by car fumes. I can always relax here, even more so now that you're with me."

I smiled and buried my face further into his shoulder. "I like it here, too." I whispered in reply.

We both stared out at the lake for a little longer before Edward turned to me.

"Bella?" He whispered. I tilted my head up to look at him, my eyes burning into his. "Can I do something that I have been dying to do since I met you?" He asked, pleading with his expressive eyes.

"Yes." I breathed, hypnotized.

He placed his hand beneath my chin, cupping my face and tilting it up to him. His lips moved closer and closer to mine, to the point to where I could feel his warm breath on my lips. I longed to reach up and close the distance between our mouths, but I sensed he was waiting for something, so I held myself back. His eyes met mine, silently asking for permission. That was all the encouragement I needed. Leaning up, I lightly pressed my lips to his, reveling at how soft and warm they were against mine. He deepened the kiss immediately, reaching his hand up to entwine itself in my hair. My one of my hands rested flat against his muscled chest while the other made its way up to the nape of his neck, playing idly with the soft hair there. He ran his tongue lightly over my bottom lip, seeking entrance into my mouth. Without hesitation, I parted my lips for him. I moaned quietly at the sense of connectivity I felt as our tongues danced with each other. Unconsciously, I threw my leg over both of his, pushing myself up to straddle his thighs. We halted immediately after we'd realized what I'd done.

We broke away, gasping for air. "Wow," I said, breathlessly.

"Yeah," He replied just as breathlessly a moment later. "Wow." We looked at each other, allowing the smiles to crawl across our faces. However, mine quickly faded when I realized the position we were in.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry." I gasped, immediately crawling off of his lap. "I can not believe I just did that. We haven't even been on our first date yet! Oh God, I am such an idiot!" My face flushed violent red with embarrassment as I looked down at my lap.

"Bella," Edward said. I didn't look up.

"Bella, look at me." He said, placing a finger under my chin so I would be forced to look up at him. His eyes shined with sincerity. "Bella, if it was anyone's fault it was mine."

I shook my head. "No it's not, Edward. I feel so horrible about taking advantage of the situation like that." I replied, still embarrassed,

"Bella, trust me when I say that I wanted that as much as you did." He told me.

"I- what?" I asked, confused.

"I wanted to kiss you like that too, Bella. I just-I don't know how you feel about me, and I don't understand these feelings I have for you. I just know that they're so strong, Bella. And I can't say that about any other girl I have ever gone out with, besides well, her. Most of the time I didn't feel anything with girls. I just needed a distraction from the pain. And-" He stopped before taking a breath and starting again. "And when I'm with you, that pain doesn't exist anymore." He said to me letting out the breath after he finished.

My heart leapt up to my throat. "Edward," My voice cracked with emotion. "I feel the same with you. I feel whole. I feel safe. I feel like-I feel like you will catch me when I fall, no matter what happens between us." I said to him happy to finally have him know the truth.

Once those last words left my mouth Edwards face broke out in the most amazing smile that I had ever seen, and I vowed to make him smile like that every chance I got for the rest of my life.

After our confessions to each other, we kissed a little longer before we reluctantly decided that we should leave to meet everyone for dinner. Edward led me to the car, and opened my door like a gentleman and he helped me inside.

Edward called Alice on the way to the school asking what they wanted for dinner. They decided on Mickey D's. As for the orders, everyone wanted a Big Mac, and in Emmett's case, two Big Macs. After we arrived at the dorms with the food, we walked up hand in hand, catching the glances of some of the girls, or more like glares that I could feel burning into my back. We got to my room a few minutes later, and the door was thrown open by Emmett, who was clearly waiting for us.

"Give me the bags." Emmett almost growled at us.

We handed them over immediately, laughing as Emmett tore through the food to get to his dinner. We made our way to the unoccupied love seat, and sat down.. Edward slung his arm around my shoulders, and Alice and Rose smiled widely at each other.

"Bella, Edward, we need you guys to stay here for the night." Rose said with a smirk.

"Okay." I shrugged, trying to seem nonchalant, but on the inside I was rejoicing.

We all ate our burgers, before Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rose all left, leaving Edward and I alone in our room for the first time since we told each other our feelings.


	10. Chapter 10

**Here is the next chapter enjoy. **

Chapter 10

Oh, God. Alone with Edward. I nervously wonder if we are going to stick to what we normally do when we're together, or if he wants something else. Something more than what we did before.

"Bella can I ask you something?" He asked me.

"Sure." I turned to him, noting his expression was slightly anxious.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" He asked.

I squealed on the inside. "Yes," I whispered, not finding my voice.

He looked up at me and put on that breath taking smile again. He closed the space between us very quickly and his lips were on mine.

He kissed me very tenderly and with more passion than before. It was very sweet and ended all too soon.

"Don't stop." I almost whimpered. I never wanted his kisses to end. They make me feel like I am going to melt.

He leaned back into me and kissed me again. He kissed me deeper and with more force until we both had to break apart gasping for breath.

"I need to go to bed." I said out of breath.

"You go get ready and I will meet you in there." He said with that amazing smile again.

I rushed through my nightly routine just so I could see his face again sooner. I came out of the bathroom and found Edward ready for bed and waiting for me. He opened his arms and I gladly jumped in them, falling almost immediately into a peaceful dreamless sleep.

"Alice, you do not need 3 hours."I whined.

"Yes I do. So suck it up and go grab a shower. NOW!" Alice ordered.

I put up my hands in defeat and ran into the bathroom to have my shower. I made sure to be quick so Alice wouldn't start banging on the door.

Once I got out of the shower, I threw on my robe and went out to meet the damn Pixie.

She sat me down and got to work drying my hair then curling my hair until it fell in waves down my back. She gave me very natural makeup with a sheer gloss to finish it off.

After I was deemed perfect, she started on herself and took half of the timethat she spent on me. We slipped into our dresses after putting on the things that we bought at Victoria's secret earlier that week.

We finished up with ten minutes to spare. We waited in the main room for Edward and Jasper to arrive. Alice was getting very antsy, bouncing all over the room in her impatience.

They finally decided to show their faces, but when they did, I knew it was well worth the wait. Edward's tuxedo was sleek and ebony. A black bow tie around his neck against the stark white shirt. It fit his form well, accentuating his muscular frame. I gawked at him so consumingly, I didn't really he was now standing right in front of me.

"Bella ,you look breathtaking." Edward whispered in my ear, wrapping his arms around my waist. He smiled crookedly at me, and I knew he had seen my blatant ogling. Before I could feel embarrassed about it, he leaned down to kiss me. Slow and soft.

"You don't look to bad yourself handsome." I whispered back when we broke apart.

"Move you two." Alice said to us, effectively ruining the moment.

"Alright, alright. We're going." I muttered, listening as Edward chuckled beside me.

We arrived at the banquet hall and walked in where everyone was dancing

around. They transformed it into a Winter Wonderland. It seemed the entire hall was cloaked in white, icicles hanging from the ceiling and a blue lights that made then room seem more magical. Ice sculptures adorned various table through the room, adding a classic touch to the environment.

"They pulled out all of the stops, didn't they?" I breathed.

"You should know by now that this school never does anything half ass."

Edward replied, with a chuckle.

"Yeah." I laughed. "So I've realized." I blushed.

We walked over to the bar and grabbed a few drinks. After a few minutes of

talking, Edward pulled me on to the dance floor.

"I can't dance Edward." I protested.

He smiled crookedly and pulled me close so I was pressed firmly against his chest. I gasped softly at the wonderful feeling. "It's all in the leading." He whispered in my ear.

He placed his hands on my hips, and I put my hands behind his neck, playing with

the soft hair there. The moment seemed so intimate...so incredibly right, I couldn't help but think that we were meant to be together. I sighed contentedly, and melted into his chest as he started singing along with the song that was playing.

All too soon, the song ended and our moment ended as soon as a fast paced song came on. With a grimace, I pulled Edward back to the bar. I really did not want to test my luck (or my grace) on the dance floor.

"Ooh you two match. How cute." I turned around to see Tanya and her group of

whores with her. She was wearing a strapless black dress that barely covered her ass, along with a pair of skanky black, patent leather heels. I snorted in amusement. It looked more like a tube top than a dress.

"It is, don't you think? By the way, love the shirt you are wearing. Did you leave

the bottoms in a closet somewhere?"

Her eyes narrowed. "Very funny Swan. But I went stag so I can help out some poor guys who got stuck with ugly ducklings for dates."

"Keep on walking Tanya. I do not want to get whatever STD you have." Edward

said, wrapping an arm around my waist. "And Bella is anything but an ugly duckling. Maybe you'd realize that if you open those slits in your face called eyes, rather than your colossal mouth."

Tanya opened and closed her mouth a few times, at a loss for words, then stormed off with a huff along with the rest of her whores. I beamed at Edward, who grinned back at me.

I turned to Edward my face, a wicked idea coming to mind. "Are there any closets around here?"

"I don't know." He said, a sly grin slowly creeping across his face.

"You wanna go find out?" I asked him, looking up through my eyelashes as I played with the buttons on his shirt.

He groaned out and immediately, I grabbed his hand and found a hidden hallway. I pulled

him down the hall and found an open door, which turned out to be a supplies

closet. I pulled him in and closed the door.

Once we were inside, he grabbed me and slammed me against the door, pressing every line of his muscular body against mine. He brought his lips down to mine, and I wrapped my legs around his waist, anchoring myself to him as we pressed against each other with a moan. He ran his tongue along my bottom lip, asking for entrance. Without hesitation, I opened my mouth to him, and our tongues battled for dominance as his hands slid down to cup my ass. The kiss was incredibly heated, and before I knew it I was reaching to unbutton

his shirt. He realized what I was doing and gave me better access, arching backwards to give me room to run my hands down his chest. His fingers went to the back of my dress looking for the zipper as I began unbuttoning his shirt. I almost had his shirt all the way off and he was about to pull down my zipper, as he kissed and nipped down my neck. Suddenly, we heard someone pounding on the door.

"What the hell?" Edward groaned against my skin.

"Edward, Bella get the hell out of the closet." We hear Alice yell.

"Fuck." We both groan.

Edward re-buttons his shirt quickly, shooting me an apologetic glance. I shrug and reach up to kiss him, then tried to tame my hair. Once we were both somewhat presentable, we stepped out to face Alice.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU GUYS ARE DOING?" Alice yells the second we step out of

the closet.

"Having a little fun." Edward said grinning.

"That kind of fun does not happen in a closet where anyone can find you!" She shouted exasperated. "Plus, you guys have been dating for like five days! What the hell!"

My cheeks flooded with blood, mortified at the implications. We had only been dating five days. And I had already tried to... "Oh, God I'm a slut!" I cried.

"Baby," Edward wrapped his arms around me. "You are most definitely not a slut." Edward murmured, kissing the top of my head.

"Yes I am." I protest, sniffling into his chest. "I was just making out with you in a closet and I almost had your shirt off and I am a complete and total whore."

"I did not need to hear that Bella." Alice shrieks.

"Oops."

"Yeah, oops. Unless you want me in serious therapy for the rest of my life, you

will both go back out there and we will act like I never caught you. And you

will not talk about removing each others clothing. That shit is nasty." Alice

shudders.

"Sorry Alice." We both say.

"Damn straight you are sorry. I am never going to be able to get those sounds

out of my head." She said before her expression softened. "And Bella, you are NOT a slut. I promise. I was being a little harsh, but you aren't a slut, sweetie. Really. You have every right to do whatever you want with your boyfriend, just don't do it where I can here it."

I laughed softly, breathing a sigh of relief. "Thank you. Alice."

Alice smiled at me then turned and walked back to find Jasper. We followed her silently. Edward grabs my hand and starts rubbing soothing circles on the back of my hand. "I'm sorry, Bella. I didn't mean to take advantage of the situation like that." He sounded anguished. "I care about you too much to throw away our first time together as a quick shag in a closet."

I smiled up at him. "There's nothing to apologize for. I was just as much of a participant as you were. Let's just not do that again where we can get caught." He grinned and kissed my forehead.

Emmett looked up from where he and Rose were dancing, took one look at our slightly disheveled appearance, and shot us a discreet thumbs up. He then turns his attention back to Rose thankfully.

"Shit." I sighed.

"What?" Edward whispers in my ear.

"Emmett knows."

Edward groaned. "He won't say anything in front of all of these people, but when we are alone, we are so screwed."

"Perfect". We were just caught by Edward's Sister getting it on, and Emmett has no problem with it. He was smiling, while I was beat red with embarrassment. We walk over to a table where Jasper is waiting. Alice hops into his lap and we sit down beside them.

"I can not believe that just happened." I whispered in his ear.

"Don't worry about it." He said rubbing my arm."I will worry about it. We were just caught in a closet!" I whispered back at

him urgently.

"But it was just Alice." He said soothingly. "You and I both know she would never tell anyone. Imagine what it would've been like if a teacher had found us."

I knew he was right. "You're right. I'm sorry. I was overreacting."

Edward smiled. "It's okay, love."

Alice and Jasper looked over at us.

"Bella, you know I would never tell. Just never EVER let that happen again." She

said to the both of us.

"No worries about that." I said to her.

She smirked when she glanced at Edward, and I followed her gaze to look at Edward to find his expression looked pained at what I had said.

"What I mean is it will never happen in a closet again." I clarified watching as his face lit up. I continued. "I never said anything about beds, park benches, backs of cars, and other various flat surfaces."

"I heard that." Alice groaned. "All I ask is not my bed, and not when I am around." Alice

yelled at us.

"Fun sucker." I laughed.

Jasper and Edward started laughing at the horrified.

"Kidding." I told her innocently.

"Thank God for that." She muttered.

"Although," Edward piped up. "Your bed has already been defiled." He held back his chuckles.

"I sleep in that bed!" Alice shrieked at the both of us.

"God we are kidding! We haven't even had sex yet, Ali." I told her, laughing.

"Although we did have-" Edward began, but Alice put her hand up to cut him off.

"Jasper, we are leaving." Alice said, standing up from the table, and began walking away with Jasper trailing behind.

Edward laughed quietly before his voice turned serious as he looked at me, desire clear in his eyes."You wanna go finish what we started?"

He wanted this. He wanted me. I wanted it too. I wanted to be his and only his. I wanted to know the way the way he felt inside of me. I wanted him to take my virginity, because it belonged to him. I belonged to him.

I nodded yes with a shy smile, grabbing his hand and starting the long trip back to my room; the place I will give myself over completely to the man that I love.

**Like it hate it tell me. **

**Sorry for the ending but I thought that was the best place to end.**

**So now all you need to do is review and I will send you a teaser for the next chapter. Adrienne **


	11. Chapter 11

**here is the next chapter enjoy. **

Chapter 11

I woke up the next morning in a daze, sure the night before was just a dream. But as I noticed a slight draft flow over my bare skin, I knew it wasn't a dream. Edward and I had really been together. Flashes of last night coursed through my mind, my cheeks turning hot at the thoughts. Edward and I had the most amazing night. We had connected in a way that I had never connected with anyone before in my life. Even though we had only been together for a few days, I felt so much more for him than I ever felt for  
Jacob. I felt love and comfort. I felt that he would always be there for me and  
with Jacob, that was never there. I thought that I had felt love for Jacob. But now I  
knew that I never did. I felt something for Jacob but not love. There was never love.

I opened my eyes and I was met with a beautiful sight; Edward sleeping. He looked  
so innocent as his gorgeous face was completely relaxed, except for his lips that seemed to be curled upward in a quiet smile. I didn't want to wake him, but my stomach was growling loudly, and soon that would wake him up.

"Baby, you really need to let me go." I whispered in his ear.

He of course wouldn't budge. I rolled my eyes. It was never that easy to wake him in the morning.

"Edward, I want to get some food." As soon as the word food came out of my mouth he  
shot up and turned to me with a smile.

"What did you say about food?" He asked, his voice still husky with sleep. I felt him start to trace the lines of my back with his fingertips.

"Figures." I said under my breath, smiling to myself.

"What figures, babe?"

I smiled cheekily. "Nothing. Just go find something to wear before Alice gets back."

I found a pair of sweats and Edward's dress shirt to put on before I started to walk out the door. However, my efforts were halted when I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around my torso, pulling me backwards.

"I never gave you a proper good morning." Edward whispered in my ear, trailing his lips down my neck. I shivered involuntarily as he turned me around, immediately capturing my lips with his.

We kissed each other hungrily for a few minutes, our hands roaming each other's bodies before I my stomach growled loudly, causing us to break away. I heard Edward chuckle lightly.

"You better go get something to eat," He whispered, leaning down to kiss me lightly again. "I'll be down in a second."

I smiled at him, kissing his cheek, then nodded, before I turned to walk out of the room.

"Hungry Bella?" I gasped as I spun around to find Alice, Emmett, Rose, and Jasper all sitting in the living room.

"When did you guys get here?" I asked.

Alice eyed my appearance and smirked as I flushed. "Just a few minutes okay. So are you hungry or what?"

"Definitely. What do you guys have?" I cleared my throat, walking over to them.

"McDonald's." Emmett yelled. I walked over to them and grabbed the pancakes they  
picked up for me and dug in. Trying to ignore the fact that they, were all  
staring at me waiting for something.

"Bella have you seen my-" A very shirtless Edward walked in, and stopped short when he saw his family sitting in the living room. He looked over at me, fear in his eyes. He knew that we would never live this one down.

We hadn't told them that we slept in the same room when they were away. They  
thought that Edward had always slept on the couch. We hadn't felt the need to  
enlighten them on this subject but seeing their faces, they all knew what had transpired, and they all looked ecstatic for us.

"Dude! You finally got laid!" Emmett yelled at him. Rose turned to him and slaped  
the back of his head. "Babe, what is wrong with the truth?"

She just gave him a pointed look that clearly told him to shut up. He closed his mouth and sat back with a frown.

"So, did you guys have a good night?" I asked them.

"Yeah, but the better question is did you have a good night?" Alice asked, quirking an eyebrow.

I blushed ten shades of red. "I, um, I had a good night, I guess." I stammered.

"You won't talk with the guys here will you?" Rose said. She didn't wait for  
my answer. "Emmett. Jasper. Edward. Get out now."

They all obeyed the order and left me to the wrath of my two best friends.

"You slept with him didn't you?" Rose asked.

"Yes." I answered in a very small voice. I looked down at the floor waiting for  
them to yell at me and tell me that I am stupid for sleeping with him after  
only a few days of being together. Losing my V-card to a guy that I have known  
for a few months. But they said none of those things. I looked up at them and  
they seemed to be waiting for something.

"Well how was it? And do not tell me any details or I will run right out that  
door." Alice said.

I was surprised that they weren't chastising me, but I quickly forgot about that as I remembered Edward and I's night together. I sighed happily. "It was perfect. It was everything that I could ever have wanted. But I feel so horrible about it. I mean we have only been together for a few days and I already gave him my Virginity. I just I feel so much for him and I thought "why wait?" I know that I have more feelings for him than I ever had for Jacob and it seemed so right." I finished in a rush.

"Bella don't feel horrible about you thought that it was right, then it  
was. If you know that you feel something so strong for him why not share that  
with him? We all know that you guys have had feelings for each other for a  
very long time. So don't feel that way. Edward is not Jacob." Rose finished.

"I know that he is not Jacob I still feel stupid for being so easy." I

muttered.

"Bella did he ever push you or make you do anything or did he follow you?"  
Alice asked.

"He let me lead he made sure that it was what I wanted. He must have asked if  
I was okay about 20 times."

"So he didn't throw you over his shoulder and throw you on the bed and force  
himself on you?"

"No."

"He didn't tie you up and take you?" Rosalie asked bluntly.

"No, of course not."

"He made you feel like an angel?"

"Yes." I smiled wistfully, remembering the reverence of last night.

"Then, what is the problem?"

I don't even remember." I said to them, finally seeing their point.

"Rose I did not need the visual of Edward tying any one up." Alice screeched  
from her spot on the couch.

"Now she says what she is really thinking." Rose said with a smirk.  
"Alice I am sure that your brother has never tied anyone up. At least I don't  
think Edward has but I wouldn't put it past Emmett." I told her with a

smirk.

"Isabella Swan!" Alice yelled before hitting me in the face with a pillow.

"Alice are you sure that you want to start this?" I looked over at her and she  
nods her head. The second that she did that, I tossed the same pillow back at  
her hitting her right in the face.

Alice wanted to call a truce, but I wouldn't give. Then Rose joined in. That was  
an Oh Shit moment for the both of us. No one goes up against Rose.

"Truce, Truce." We both shout.

Rose puts down her pillow and we all promptly collapsed on the floor, laughing hysterically. "We are acting like five year olds." Alice said through her laughs.

"Are you complaining?" I asked, still giggling.

"No, not really." Alice laughed.

We heard the door open. Jasper, Emmett, and Edward came through the door and took in the sight of us on the floor laughing with pillows all around us with wide eyes.

"Hey." We say at the same time.

"Dude, we just missed a pillow fight." Emmett groans.

"Sorry Em. That is all of your wet dreams come true isn't it?" Rose smirks at him.

"It might be as long as your involved." Emmett replied cheekily.

"Ewwie Emmy, we don't want to hear that." Alice and I both shudder.

"What started all of this?" Edward asked, raising an eyebrow and smiling crookedly.

"Hurting Alice's virgin ears." I told him.

"My ears are anything but virgin." She says with a huff.

"ALICE." Edward and Emmett yell together.

"I am just telling the truth." She said with an innocent look on her face.

They just looked at her for a minute and turned away not even bothering to  
dignify that with an answer.

"Come on, Bella. We need to get dressed and have some fun today." Alice called  
over her shoulder.

She didn't give me a chance to reply. I walked into my room to see her going  
through my closet. I sat on my bed and waited for her to find what she needed  
so I could get ready for the day.

We decided today would be a lazy day. We sat outside just sitting on the  
grass playing random games like "Would You Rather...?" and "Never Have I Ever." At one point, we even started a debate on who is better George Clooney or Brad Pitt.

"Brad Pitt is way hotter. Plus he loves kids! And have you seen those eyes?"  
Rose argued.

"But Clooney has that bad boy thing about him, and he lives in Italy." I  
pointed out.

"But Brad gives to charity and look at all of the kids that he has adopted  
from around the world." Alice added.

"He was married to Jennifer Aniston." They both agreed that this was a bad  
point on his part.

"Clooney won't get married, and he goes through a few girls every year. Why  
would anyone want to be with a guy like that?"

We kept going at it for another hour. After that Jasper, Emmett, and Edward  
put their foots down saying if we talked about stupid shit like this again they  
would leave us. That made all of us automatically shut up and start talking  
about school.

We all had a lot of homework to do so we parted and went to our rooms to  
study. I still need to finish two essays and a biology lab. Some days I just  
wished it would all go away and we could live in the moments of fun. Not having  
to worry about what other people thought and what they expected of you.

But of course, that wasn't real life, and instead of having fun, I was stuck  
behind a desk trying to figure out the traits of Atticus and why he tried to  
help Tom Robinson in To Kill A Mockingbird.

Oh well. I thought to myself, suddenly remembering last night. At least I have Edward to spend my life with me.

**love it. hate it. **

**This story is going to stay rated T but I will do a series of out takes where I will write the lemon. This should be posted in a few weeks hopefully I can find time to write. Review and you will get a teaser. Adrienne. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hope you all like this chapter. This chapter will be a huge part of what I have planned for the rest of the story. Enjoy. Adrienne **

Chapter 12

The past few weeks had been amazing. Edward and I always shared the same bed at school. Even if we didn't have sex, he would always wrap his arms around me and hold me to him. I didn't know how I lived without the feeling of his arms around me, his lips on mine, and the feeling of him just being there for me whenever I needed it. I knew I was becoming dependent on him. Too dependent. I felt like I was falling way too fast for him. All I could think about was this foreign feeling within me. Whether I was ready to admit it or not, I was in love with him. Now, all I had to do is find a way to say those three words to him without either of us getting freaked out. I had a feeling that Edward felt the same way about me. I knew I would do anything for him, and that he would reciprocate for me. But knowing that in my heart and telling him that were two very different things.

We were going home for Christmas. I had missed Mom and Dad dearly in the time that we had been away. I loved Christmas at home, with the coat of snow on the ground and everything looking beautiful. Seeing the ice coated trees and the Christmas decorations that adorn every house. It all seems magical and I love it. We are driving home and I observe all of the houses passing by in a blur. I witness all of the little kids playing out in the snow. Some of the older ones having snow ball fights, it made me smile to see them all look so happy.

I hope that Edward won't mind me throwing a snow ball in his face. Or Emmett I will make sure that he gets some snow down the back of his shirt. I can't wait to see their faces when I get them before they get me.

I wonder what it will be like staying at home without having Edward to hold me. He wont be there to comfort me while I sleep or to wake me up from the stupid nightmares that I have been having this past week. They are always weird like seeing a little bronze haired boy being pulled away from me or watching as the little boy is engulfed in flames. Watching helplessly as the boy screams in agony before I bolt awake, shaking and crying with fear. I have no idea what it means but it is really starting to scare me and it is freaking Edward out when I won't tell him anything.

He wanted to try and find a way to stay with me but I kept insisting that I am  
fine. I will be able to get through it without him for a few nights. He is very persistent but finally he gave in to what I wanted after I told him about all of the guns that my Dad has. Dad has a thing for hunting, and not just animals if you know what I mean

When we got home I ran right upstairs, only to collapse on my childhood bed in exhaustion. I hate flying it takes so much out of me. I felt myself slowly losing consciousness, my conscience taking me to a place I didn't want to go.

***

I am running through the woods with something chasing me. I don't know what or who all I know is that I need to get away. I know that I needed to save something, or someone, but I don't know who I needed to save. All I know is that I will risk my life to make sure they are safe.

I burst into a clearing and look around, only to see the same little boy with copper coloured hair sitting on a rock in the middle, the only imperfection in the entire clearing. his hair shone bright as the sun hit it.. The clearing seemed to be a perfect circle. No trees are out of place and all around are wild flowers and tall grass. The flowers are in full bloom. The clearing was dotted with whites, pinks, purples and even some blues from the flowers. Everything about this place flows together. It is all perfect. Even the rock brings something to the clearing. It was absolutely beautiful.  
My musings are interrupted by a feeling that the little boy and I are not the only two people there, that there is someone else. The hair on the back of my neck stood on end when I realized that the person that I was running had caught up.

I look up at the boy, his eyes were wide and I know that something is going to happen to him, what however, I do not know. All of a sudden someone steps into view on the other side I look and see the deep russet skin and long black hair. Jacob. Jacob is going to hurt my little boy. I scream for the boy to run away. To not let Jacob hurt him. But it's too late.

He steps behind him and holds up a lighter. Just as I see it he sets the boy up in flames and I am screaming for someone anyone to help. Nothing. No one is coming to help me. The little boys screams seem like sirens in my ears and I drop to my knees and hold my head in my hands. There was nothing I could do now the little boy is gone. He will never see his future he will forever be that little boy. He is gone forever from my life. And for that I hate Jacob Black now more than ever before.

***

I wake up with a start and I look around. Oh God not again. Damn dream. No matter what happens it always seems to scare me out of my wits even though I don't know the little boy or what the hell it all means. I groan again, I so did not get enough sleep.

I look over at the clock and see that it is 8 am. I guess I can get up now. I get ready and walk downstairs to see Alice, Rose, Emmett, Edward, and Jasper. Waiting for me. This cannot be good.

"WE ARE GOING SHOPPING!" Alice yelled.

Shit, I was hoping to avoid this. Shopping is the one thing that I hate most in the world. Other than Tanya and her group of skanks.

I groaned and looked to the guys for help but they are probably just as trapped as I am. We all love Ali but some days you just want to scream at her for being too bubbly. For being herself, that sounded bad but it was true. She is so pushy and almost always gets what she wants.

"Do we have to?" I whined.

"Yes, now go and get in your dad's car and drive us to that town that is like an hour away." She said shooing me away with a flick of her wrist

"You mean Port Angeles right?" I asked her.

"Yes, yes" she answered flippantly. "Now move." She yelled.

"Hold on a minute and let me get some food." I ran into the kitchen telling my parents where we are going and grab a pop tart on the way out the door.

***

I pull up to the department store and Alice jumps out and runs in. She doesn't bother to wait for us, I shouldn't be surprised, she never does. We all head in an attempt to follow the general direction Alice went. I have no clue why she has this need to shop when we did all of our Christmas shopping at the school.

"Why are we doing this?" I asked Edward as we followed Jasper to find Ali.

"She's my sister and would kill us if we didn't."

"Right," I huffed.

One day was all I wanted at home one day of peace before all of the Christmas parties and Boxing Day sales. Oh and how could I forget the New Year's party that we are having at our house this year. My life is going to be hell for the next week and a half.

We found Alice going through the racks of dresses. I have no clue why we all have plenty.

"Ali what are you doing?" I asked.

"Mom and Dad are having a Christmas party so you need another dress." She muttered.

I winced I hate parties. Especially ones in my home town, where everyone hates me.

"I have to go don't I?" I whispered to Edward.

"Sorry love." Was his only answer. Wait did he just say love. He called me love.

Alice found a strapless black dress that went to just above my knees.

"Go try it on and I will get everything else I know your sizes." She shoved men into the change room so I could try it on.

The dress fit and looked amazing on me. It clung to all of my curves and made me look like I actually have them. Alice like always has amazing taste.

"Bella is it okay." Alice called through the dressing room.

"Ali it's perfect." I called back.

"Good now lets go get some food."

We finished up at the store in record time everyone was shocked that we left with only 5 bags and for Alice that is unbelievable.

Emmett wanted pizza and kept complaining until I pulled up at a small pizza parlour. It was some small family run place that has the best pizza in the  
world I could live off of it. I always have the meat lovers. It would make Emmett proud.

We ordered and they all turned to look at me. "What?"

"Meat lovers, seriously Bella?" Alice and Rose asked together both with shocked expressions.

"It's not like I am shoving it down your throats. Plus it is like the best pizza in the world."

"Yeah." Emmett agreed.

Rose and Alice just shudder and looked away from me, as if they were disgusted. I simply rolled m eyes.

Finally our food is brought to us and I dig right in, a small moan escaping my lips.

"Do you know what that does to me?" Edward whispers in my ear. I shuddered at the feeling of his warm breath on my neck.

"Sorry." I whisper back.

I turn back to my food and keep on eating. We all finish up quickly. All of us have to be home so we can help our families with Christmas. I think we are going to be meeting at the Cullen house with the exception of Rose and Jaspers parents they have gone off for the holidays.

I dropped them all off and arrive home shortly after. Once I get inside I run upstairs and begin to wrap all of the presents that I bought back in L.A. Let the holiday frenzy begin.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry that it took so long. The next chapter is about half way finished. **

**All that you need to do now is review. **


	13. Chapter 13

**MY NEXT CHAPTER YAY**

**okay so i am really sorry that it took so long but anyways here it is. I will update when I can but at this moment my family needs me. **

Chapter 13

Christmas has always been my favorite holiday. There was just something about seeing all of the decorations lighting up the town, and my home, and the warm aromas that filled the air. As I sat in my living room admiring all of the work that my mother and I accomplished the previous day, I began feeling nostalgic as the sight reminded me of my childhood. We worked so hard to make sure that everything was perfect.  
I put the tinsel everywhere and Mom set up all of the little houses. It took  
forever but it was all worth it.

"Bella, you need to go get ready for the party." Mom called. I sighed to myself, not looking forward to being poked and prodded with curling irons and mascara.

"Ali said that she was coming over with Rose to help." I yelled back at her.

After a few minutes of relaxation, I heard the door open. Time for Bella barbie. I walked around to see them with their makeup kits and all of their hair products and tools. Let the fun begin.

"Shit girl you look like hell." Alice yelled.

"You have left us with next to nothing to work with." Rose added.

"Fuck off." I mutter at them. "This is what happens when I get nightmares."

They set to work on me for the next few hours, then turned their attention to  
themselves. They both said that they did the best they could with what they  
had to work with, but I knew that they were just being a pain in the ass. They  
left my room first and I followed them after a few minutes. I stopped on the stairs  
once Edward saw me and I waited for him to come to me. The minute he saw me  
his face broke out in the biggest smile.

EPOV

I have been so worried about Bella lately. This past week she has been having  
all of these strange dreams about the faceless bronze haired boy. It is  
freaking the both of us out and now that we were home she doesn't have me to  
look after her. Whenever she wakes up from those dreams, she is always so scarred and I never have a clue as to what to do. I tried to tell her that everything will be alright  
that there is nothing to worry about and she will believe me until the next  
one starts.

Today, at least, I get to see her. I get to hold her and comfort her. Tell her  
how much she means to me. But I can't say I love you. I haven't told anyone I  
love you since Charlotte. I fell hard for her. And the day I told her I love  
you, she told me she was moving away. That she needed to get away from me and  
our relationship. I was crushed. She took my heart and stomped on it. I couldn't  
have that happen again. I have been through too much with losing my parents and my little brother eight years ago. I would be forever thankful that my  
Aunt and Uncle took me in.

I knew I needed to tell Bella. I needed to tell her why I was distant at times; why I might need a minute alone to think about things. I also needed to find a way to tell her that I love her with all of my heart. I needed to find a way to share everything with her. I wanted that with all of my heart. I wanted to be able to give myself over to her body and soul. I have given her the first part of me. And she has done the same for me.

"Edward, man lets go." Emmett yelled. Bella. I get to see her finally.  
It had been way to long.

I walked downstairs to see Emmett, and my parents waiting for me. We all walked  
out the door and across the lawn. Over to my Bella. Mrs. Swan let us in the  
house and I automatically started looking for Bella. I needed to see her. I needed  
to know that she is okay.

I looked upstairs and saw her standing on the landing. I rushed up to her and pulled  
her into my arms. Words couldn't describe how good it felt to have her in my  
arms where she fit so perfectly.

"Hey, I missed you." I murmured into her hair.

"I missed you, too." She told me in a small voice.

I grabbed her hand and pulled her downstairs to our families so we could get ready  
for what the evening was going to bring.

We made our way downstairs and got settled in for dinner. Emmett started  
pulling the things that were closest to him and started shoveling it into his  
mouth. Mrs. Swan looked over at him and her eyes almost fell out of her head.

"Emmett Cullen show some respect." My mom chastised.

We all started laughing at the innocent look on Emmett's face.

After dinner Bella, and I went up to her room to exchange our gifts. I desperately hoped  
that she didn't hate what I got her.

I pulled the present out of my pocket. I went up to her room and sat down on  
the leather sofa. I sat down in time to see Bella walk out of her closet. She  
sat down beside me and smiled.

"Here I hope it isn't too much." I told her sheepishly. She took the small box from me  
and opened it.

She gasped at the small heart shaped diamond.

"Its beautiful." She whispered. "Will you help me put it on?" Before I can answer  
she turns around and hands it to me. I fasten the chain around her neck and place a light kiss to her neck before she turned around, smiling.

"Your turn." She says with excitement in her voice. She handed me a box and  
motioned for me to open it. I ripped off the paper, and open the box. Holy shit. She  
got me the Steve McQueen watch. It was well over four-thousand dollars.

"Bella, I-I can't take this it is way to much." I stuttered, closing the box then moving to give it to her.

"You can take it," She smiled and opened up the box again for me. "I have the money. And I see you drool over it when ever you see it in the window at the Tag store."

I looked at her in awe and saw in her eyes she would not let me give it back. So I finally gave in and put it on my wrist.

"You will pay for this when you see what I get you next year." I told her.

"You are already planning for next year?" She replied.

BPOV

He is already planning for next year when we have only been together for a few  
weeks? I couldn't believe how lucky I was.

"I want to spend next year with you and many years after that." He whispers to me, a soft, sweet, genuine smile on his face.  
He leaned in and pressed him mouth to mine. We both battled for dominance, and with a strategically timed thrust against me paired with a swirl of his tongue, he won. He always wins. He pulled me down on top of him. I have to break for air  
and he started kissing along my neck and nibbling the spot right below my ear. I moaned at the sensation.

"Edward," I tried to sound stern, but ended up sounding breathy and seductive. "We can't..." He ran his fingertips up my sides, barely brushing my breasts. "Not here with everyone downstairs." I mustered all of my control and sat up to climb off of him, ignoring his persuasively adorable pout.

"Come on, we need to go back down and watch Christmas Vacation like we do every  
year. It'll be fun." I turned and started to make my way downstairs.

"Stupid cock-blocking family." He muttered from behind me. I just smiled and  
made my way into the living room, making sure to sway my hips to get a little  
attention from him. I got a growl in response. Mission accomplished.

"What did you do to my brother?" Alice asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I whispered back at her.

"He looks like he is in pain and he is glaring at you." Alice retorted.

"I may have teased him a little."

"A little?"

"I may have stopped him right before the clothes started flying."

"In your parents house?" Alice yelled.

Everyone turned to look at us, as I blushed bright red, and Edward put that  
stupid smirk on his face.

"I have taught you well, bro!" Emmett boomed, guffawing loudly.

I just looked down at the floor waiting for them to stop making fun at my  
expense. Luckily, Mom and Dad were somewhere else, so they did not hear Alice's  
little comment. Once they finished laughing, we turned on the movie. I moved  
over to sit with Edward.

The movie had everyone in hysterics. From the dry turkey to having his  
boss wrapped in a bow.

Once the movie finished, we all said our goodbyes.

After talking with my mom and dad for a few minutes, I headed upstairs and  
collapsed on my bed.

The dream started out the same as all the others. I was running; running from something or to something. I break through the trees to find the same small meadow. I see the little boy sitting in the middle on a rock.

Jacob comes up from behind and pulls out the lighter. He sets the boy on fire  
but not before I see his face for the first time. He has my eyes. My brown  
eyes that look like they have seen many things in their days.

I woke up with a start and think about the little boy who for the first time  
has a face he looks like Edward but he has my eyes. I couldn't help but wonder  
what the hell that all means. It was like my body is telling me something.

Right now, though, I didn't need to figure it out. There was plenty of time for  
that in the morning or when we got back to school. Ali and Rose will help. I  
could always trust them. Or maybe they would just go away if I stop over thinking

everything.

I needed a break. I needed to get away and go somewhere alone with Edward. Even if  
it was just for a day it would mean the world to me.

**I would like to thank my beta SmoothbutNotRich1901 she is amazing. So until next time.**

**I would love you all if you left me a little review and I just might send you a little teaser. Adrienne**


	14. Chapter 14

**Here it is so I would like to thank my wonderful beta SmoothButNotRich1901 and I would like to thank all of my wonderful readers and all of you who take the time to review it really means a lot. **

Chapter 14

EPOV

Finally Bella and I were going to get away for a while. One weekend all to ourselves to just be with each other. One fucking week since we had last made love. We had come close on Christmas, but of course we were in her parent's house, and neither one of us had felt it was right. Much to our chagrin, and completely frustrations, we put it off until a later day. I desperately hoped that day would be today.

Somehow, I knew she wouldn't be able to hold off much longer. I had recognized the look of longing in her eyes, because I was sure that my eyes reflected hers. I knew she missed waking up in my arms and being comforted by me, because I did too. I loved the feeling of having her small body next to me, hearing her talk in her sleep. Hearing her say my name. I had been without all of this for a week. God, had it only been a week? We had never been apart for a week before. We care about each other too much. I loved her. I knew it deep within me, however, it had been so long since I had felt any kind of love. How could I be sure?

I felt something that was so much stronger than it was with Charlotte. I felt a pull to her that I couldn't describe. When she was near me, my entire body reacted to her. I felt like I was on fire when she was near. And when we made love, I have never felt more complete than when I was inside of her.

" Edward! You need to leave now!" Alice screamed through my door.

"I'm coming, Ali! Just give me a minute!" I yelled back at her. I pulled on my shirt and opened the door to see Alice standing there tapping her foot.

"Yes sister dearest?" I asked exasperatedly.

"You need to go and get Bella, and you need to leave now so you can get there in time."

Alice grabbed my shirt and dragged me downstairs before I could protest.

"Ali was that really necessary?" I questioned, rolling my eyes.

"Yes, Edward Anthony, it was. Now go or I will do you bodily harm." She shoved me out the door and tossed my keys out after me. What a loving sister I had.

I drove over to Bella's house to find her waiting for me on the front porch. She smiled as I drove up then hopped into the car before I could even open the door for her. I leaned over for quick kiss, but she put her palm up, effectively blocking me from her.

"So are you going to tell me where the hell we are going? Or is it a surprise?" She asked, her eyes playful.

"What, no hello?" I mumbled against her hand, kissing her palm lightly.

She smiled and removed her hand from my mouth and leaned in to kiss me chastely before pulling away far too soon. "Hello, Edward. Now will you please tell me where the hell we are going? You know I hate surprises."

"Where's the fun in that?" I asked her, smiling at her. I pulled out of the driveway, heading towards Seattle. She pouted adorably, and all I could do was smile at her, wondering when she would figure out where we were going.

BPOV  
We arrived at the hotel in Seattle by around noon. By the look of the place, it looked like one of those older but charming hotels where they cater to your every need. Edward had definitely outdone himself. To say I was excited for the weekend to start was an understatement. I was dying to see what he had in store for me. Although he had already told me that it was all a secret, and simply would not budge about telling me. Alice only knew because she bugged the hell out of him until she got what she wanted then of course she packed my bag for me. Without letting me see what the hell went in it, of course.

Edward ran over to my door and opened it for me before I had the chance. Always a gentlemen. Well, I smiled inwardly, almost always.

"What has that beautiful blush gracing your face?" He whispered in my ear.

"You will have to wait and see." I said to him as I walked away with a suggestive smile.

I walked away from him and I saw him rush over to the front desk so we could get our key. He came back in record time and rushed us over to the elevators. We hopped in and were on our way straight to the top floor. He got us the penthouse. The fucking penthouse. Was he crazy? He must be.

"Are you crazy?" I asked him.

"Only for you babe." He smiled crookedly at me as we got off the elevator and walk over to the only set of doors that I could see.

He slid the card in, and makes a grand gesture at opening the door. Giggling at his antics, I stepped inside and immediately stopped. Everything was amazing. The whole place was done in golds, creams and blacks. My eyes began to wander, and they found rest on a large grand piano on a raised platform. Three couches were in what I would assume was the living room, and there was also a huge kitchen I would never have a chance to work in, knowing how whatever grandiose plan Edward had up his sleeve would prevent me from doing so.

I walked over to the set of double doors and open them and I looked around the bedroom. Everything was a shade of white except for the bed frame which was a deep mahogany. My eyes took in the enormous bed, and I could only imagine what would be taking place later that night. I walked through the room and over to the en suite bathroom. It had a huge jacuzzi tub and an amazing steam shower.

"What do you think." Edward whispered in my ear.

"It is amazing I can't believe you got us this place." I said to him.

"Believe it, my beautiful Bella. And it is all ours until we have to leave on the 31st." He said to me with a kiss.

The entire trip we only left the hotel room for a few hours to go and get Alice a few things that she wanted us to get from and I quote "the big city."

We both decided that it was better to do what she wanted rather than fight heron it.

Now we were driving back home listing to random things on my iPod. I first put on Ice Ice baby (the Glee version because who really likes Vanilla Ice?).

"You honestly have this on your iPod? And I thought that you liked good music!" Edward said teasingly when I changed it to B.o.B.

"I love Airplanes! And it is the only song of his that I have on here, thank you very much." I stuck my tongue out at him.

He smiled over at me and held my hand the rest of the way home where torture was waiting for me and its name is Alice.

"Do you have to pull that hard Ali?" I questioned.

"Do you want to look perfect or not? Because I can send you out there in your hair curlers." She threatened. Needless to say, she can pull all that she wants.

She finished with me an hour later and I stepped into my dress. While Alice and Rose got ready. Once they had put on their dresses we went downstairs to wait for my parents. They are walking over to the Cullen's with us where they will have the huge New Year's party.

"Aren't you excited? I am so excited! Mom says that she invited the whole town and that they will all be there!" Alice was now jumping up and down from her obvious excitement.

"Ali can you calm down it is just a party in a small small town. Seriously." Rose growled.

"And in two days we get to leave this town." I added happily.

After a few more minutes, they finally came down and we walked over to the Cullen's amazing house. Mom went straight to the kitchen where Mrs. Cullen would surely be and Dad went over to talk with Mr. Cullen and Billy Black. Shit. If Billy Black was here that can only mean that Jacob is not far behind.

"You look beautiful." A velvety voice whispered in my ear.

I smiled, forgetting my worries for the moment, and turned and wrapped my arms around his waist and he pressed his lips to my hair.

"Aw, well isn't that sweet?" I heard from behind me. I leaned further into Edward not wanting to face him ever again.

"What Bella no hug for me? I mean I know that you are fucking him, but we do have a lot of history together. You know the back of my car. At the beach hell even in the woods behind the school." He finished.

I didn't acknowledge him I just held on to Edward hoping that he wouldn't lunge and possibly get hurt.

"Wait. Maybe the woods was Angela now that I think about it." He paused a moment. "Yes, it was, because you would never let me touch you like that, and we went out for a year and a half. But no I would never insinuate that you are a prude. That's just wrong."

I turned and looked at the fucker, and he had a huge smirk on his face. "If I'm a prude, what does that make you?" I questioned.

He opened his mouth once twice but couldn't come up with anything in that little pin brain of his. "Fuck you."

"Do not talk that way to my girlfriend." Edward said from behind me.

"Girlfriend you know what will happen between you two in a few years. Edward, you will get tired of her and then you will have to go somewhere else when she stops putting out for you. She will find you cheating or you will tell her and you will come to an end. Isn't that what always happens with her."

"Things are different with us and remember that I am not you." He snarled.

"You may not be me but we do have very similar taste in women. Bella meet Charlotte Peterson."

EPOV

"Meet Charlotte Peterson."

And my world came crashing down when she showed her face.

"Edward are you okay? Talk to me." My angel's voice said to me.

"We just need to go. I need to tell you about Charlotte." I whispered in her ear.

I pulled her upstairs and told her about my relationship with Charlotte and how she left me after I told her that I loved her. Bella held me through the entire thing. Not bothering with the fact that our families will wonder where we are she stayed with me until I was ready to go down the stairs and face the one person that broke me.

"We will do this." Bella said to me.

I grasped her hand and went down those stairs to see Charlotte kissing Jacob.

"Breath Edward you need to keep breathing." I looked over at my angel the love of my life and I discovered that I never loved Charlotte. I was made for Bella. Sure, I loved Charlotte but I am in love with Bella. Some people say that there is not a difference between loving someone and being in love with them. Those people are so very wrong. Loving someone is sorta like a brotherly thing where as being in love with someone is having that feeling deep within you that you will never let them go that you will want them for the rest of their lives. That was what I have with Bella. That was what I will always have with her.

I turned to her and saw the look of concern on her face and I uttered the three words that I have only said to three women in my life before. "Bella, I love you. You are my life. " I whispered in her ear.

"Edward I..."

**I know a horrible way to end this chapter but I already have most of the next chapter done so hopefully you will not have to wait long. Now all I need you to do is review. I have also posted a new story so please go to my profile and check it out that would mean a lot to me. Adrienne. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Alright here it is. I have an IMPORTANT AN at the bottom. But first enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter 15

BPOV

He said it. He finally said it.

"Edward I..." I took a deep breath, and looked into his eyes. I saw my feelings mirrored perfectly in his emerald eyes. "I love you too. I love you so much and you have no idea what it means to me to hear you say it."

EPOV

I let out a huge breath that I did not know I was holding in. She loves me too. How can it be that my angel loves me? I never thought it would feel so good to hear it but it does. And now all I can think about is trying to find a way to let her truly feel what I feel for her. I know that I have said it but now I needed to show it.

So, with a broad smile, I swept her into my arms and rushed to my room to ring in the New Year.

We have been back at the school for about two months now and Bella has been acting weird this past week. First she was getting sick all the time. We, at first, thought it was something she ate, however, it became a daily occurrence entering the second month. Second, she was getting these weird cravings. The other night, while in the throes of passion mind you, she asked me to go to the store and purchase Captain Crunch, cream cheese, and pickles to have for dinner. And lastly, she was snapping at me over seemingly inconsequential things. I felt so helpless, and I had no idea what was wrong. I just wished that I could help her.

BPOV

I emerged from the bathroom after my daily puking routine with a massive migraine and a craving for sweet potatoes. Nice. I walked into my room and double checked my calendar, for I was due to receive my monthly bundle of joy very soon. I had checked earlier and noticed that I was going on three days late, and after having checked the calendar and doing the math again this morning, I was positive I was late. This lead to worrying, which led to pondering, which led to an idea. A crazy idea.

Pregnant.

I am pregnant. With Edward Cullen's baby.

The thought made my stomach churn with butterflies and with intense nerves. I took a deep breath, knowing I needed to talk to Alice. Then I needed to talk to Edward. Shit, Edward. What the fuck am I going to do? How are we going to raise a child? Not that I doubted either of our abilities as parents, especially not Edward, but we were still in high school for crying out loud!

What are our parents going to do? My mind said as an afterthought. Shit. I could just picture steam billowing from Charlie's ears. Then some yelling. Then shooting Edward. None of which the ideal scenario.

My decision made, I picked up the phone to call Alice, knowing I would need my best friend to help me through this.

"Ali, I need you to get me something." I murmured.

"Sure, babe. What is it?" She asked, chipper as always.

I took a deep breath. "A pregnancy test." I mumbled.

"A pregnancy test?" She screamed.

"Yes, alright? I think that's what's wrong with me, Alice. Think about it. It all adds up. I'm emotional, I'm having all of these weird cravings, and I'm late. What else could it be?"

I was met with silence.

"Ali, all I am asking is that you get me the test so I can put my mind at ease. I need to know."

"You're sure about this aren't you?"

"Yes, I think that I am."

"Okay, give me 15 minutes and I will be there."

We hung up and the panic sunk in.

Alice got back in 15 minutes just like she had said, soothing me as she rubbed my back.

"You ready? I bought three of them, so just go and do it." She smiled encouragingly. She handed them to me, and I steeled myself to perform the tests. Once I was finished I called in Alice to wait for the results.

"Time's up Bella." Alice said.

"I don't know if I can do this." I said, my voice wavering.

"Bella ,it will change everything, I'm not going to lie. But it won't change what you feel for Edward, and what he feels for you. That will remain." She smiled at me. I took a deep breath and went over to the sink.

Positive. Positive. Positive. Oh shit.

"Are they positive?"

I couldn't answer. Alice came over and looked over my shoulder. "I guess that answers my question."

I broke down. How could I be pregnant? We were always extremely careful. I just didn't get understand. Why us? Why the hell did this happen to us? We were so happy. Sure, I wanted kids, but not for at least five more years. And now I was being thrown into parenthood. I didn't know what to do. How are we going to do this?

"Bella, talk to me." Alice said.

I looked up into her kind eyes, and tried to form words but my lips weren't cooperating. I am at a loss for words.

"Bella you need to say something anything don't just sit there."

"What am I going to do Alice I'm not ready for this. I'm being shoved into parenthood. I can NOT do this."

"Bella-"

I cut her off. "What about Edward? What about my parent's? What about our lives here? What is going to happen to all of that?" I was approaching hysteria, tears streaming down my face.

"Bella!" She yelled, snapping me out of my stupor, placing her tiny hands on my shoulders. "Listen to me. Edward loves you. He will always love you. You don't need to worry about that. You just need to tell him. And as for your parents, they will always love you too, Bella. You have to remember that."

"Bella! Alice! Where the hell are you guys? We were supposed to meet an hour ago. " Rose yelled into our room.

"We'll be out in a minute." Alice yelled.

"Bella clean up, and I will distract Rose."

Alice left me to clean up all of the mascara that was running down my face. Once that was done I applied concealer to hide the redness.

"I am ready to go." I said to them both.

We left and went to go grab something to eat because we missed the movie that we had wanted to catch.

"So what had you both locked up in the bathroom Bella?" Rose asked. "And why the hell were you late you guys are never late."

"I just had to take care of a few things nothing really important." I said to her.

"Are you going to let me in on the little secret?"

"Oh, trust me. Nothing about this is little." Alice muttered.

"Bella. Spill. Now."

"I need to tell Edward first." I said.

"Tell me what Bella." A voice said from behind me.

"I, um, need to talk to you." I said in a small voice.

"Me too." Was all that he said.

We walked side by side not touching to my dorm. I let us in and he sat down on the couch.

"I need to go first." I said to him.

"Okay."

"I know that I have been a bitch for the past little while and I found out why today." I said.

"What is wrong Bella?" He asked. "Is it us are we moving to fast. I know that we said I love you to each other only what 3 weeks into this. Is that the problem? Are we moving to fast?"

I shook my head immediately. "No that is not the problem I meant it when I said I love you because I do and I always will. The problem is I. Am. Pregnant."

EPOV

"No that is not the problem I meant it when I said I love you because I do and I always will." I let out a huge breath when she said that. She loves me. She will always love me.

"The problem is I. Am. Pregnant." Once those words came out, of her mouth I stopped breathing.

"But how?" I asked her.

"I have no clue."

"When are you going to see a Doctor?"

"I still need to make an appointment but I guess as soon as possible." She hasn't seen the Doctor yet so we may not be pregnant, but in my heart I know that isn't true. She was having my child.

"I love you." I whispered to her, needing to reassure her.

"I love you too." She replied with tears in her eyes.

I leaned down and kissed her, and it wasn't a kiss of passion. It was a kiss of love. I showed her all of the love that I had for her. I needed to show her that I would never leave her. I will always be with her. And, in return, she showed me that she loved me, too.

I broke the kiss and touched my forehead against hers. "We will find a way to get through this. No matter what it will be us together. I love you, Bella Swan."

**So what do you all think about this. I have been hinting about this for awhile but it will not be the typical pregnancy story I promise you that. **

**Okay on to other matters. I am going on vacation for the next week and I will not be able to update because I will not have my laptop with me. I know that it sucks for you all but hey I am going to Disney World so no complaints here. I will update hopefully a week after I get back. **

**So all I need you to do is review and for all of the Canadians out there to have an amazing thanksgiving.**


	16. A little sneak peak at the next chapter

**So I decided to be nice and give you all a sneak peak at the next chapter because of my vacation. ENJOY!**

Chapter 16

EPOV

Today is our doctors appointment. Bella is currently freaking out. I am freaking out. We are fairly sure that we are pregnant. 3 pregnancy tests can't be wrong. As much as I want them to be wrong they are probably not.

It's not that I don't want to have kids with Bella it's just way too soon. We are still in high school we can't do this in high school.

"Edward are you ready?"

"Yeah just give me a minute babe." I replied. I took a deep breath turned around and grabbed Bella's hand. We walked down to the car and we were off to the doctor's office.

We arrived on time and the nurse had Bella fill out a form. Once that was done we had to wait for the Doctor to call us back.

We waited in silence. After about an hour we were called back. Bella got some blood work done and she did one of there pregnancy tests. We were then put in an exam room where we waited for the doctor to come in.

"Hello I am doctor Carlie Mason." She said. She shook both of our hands and started looking at my chart she was nodding to herself for a minute when she looked up at us and gave me a small smile.

"You are correct you are in-fact pregnant. So what I am going to do first is an ultra sound to see how far along you are and then I will give you your prenatal vitamins."

"Okay." She whispered. I looked over at her and she was extremely pale.

"Bella are you alright?" I asked her.

"I will be." She said. "It's just this will change everything. My parents will find out and I will be dragged back home and I hope you will come with me."

"If we leave we leave. And who knows I just may like that rainy town." I said. Hoping to lift her spirits.

"Maybe." She answered.

We waited for the Doctor to come back and when she did she went through the expectations. She also gave us some information on teen pregnancy and just pregnancy in general.

We both accepted the information and made our way out of there and over to the pharmacy.

BPOV

The minute doctor Mason said that I was pregnant it was like my world collapsed. I mean that I already knew that I was pregnant but some how when she came in with all of the information it just hit me. I am truly pregnant. With Edward Cullen's baby. I looked over at Edward to see the same look on his face that I am sure was on mine. We gave each other weak smiles and waited for Doctor Mason to continue with what she was saying.

**I hope that you liked this little sneak peak I am leaving for the hotel I am staying at before I fly out tomorrow in a minute and I wanted to give you all this. Leave me some love and when I get back next monday I will send you a little more. Adrienne.**


	17. Chapter 16

_**I know most of you are thinking wtf right now but for whatever reason my chapter was deleted so here it is Again sorry if you thought this was an update. **_

**I am so sorry that this took so long but my beta and I had a few troubles connecting and I have just gotten my chapter back. So I have to thank her for putting a rush on this chapter for me. SmoothButNotRich1901 is amazing. Also I would like to thank everyone who took the time to review it really means a lot.**

Chapter 16

EPOV

I had spent the last few hours attempting to calm Bella down for our doctors appointment. I wasnt very successful considering I was not exactly calm either. One phrase ran through my mind. "I am going to be a father." Three pregnancy tests couldn't be wrong. I swallowed the nervous bile that rose in my throat. We were only in high school! We couldn't be ready so soon in our young lives, could we? A large part of me said we were ready. We loved each other. We could.

"Edward are you ready?" Bella asked, breaking me from my reverie.

"Yeah," I swallowed thickly. "Justgive me a minute, love." I replied. I took a deep breath turned around and grabbed Bella's hand. I smiled gently at her and we made our way to the doctor's office in my arrived a few minutes prior to our appointment, and the nurse had Bella fill out a form. Once that was done we had to wait for the Doctor to call us back. We waited in silence. To calm both of us down, I rubbed circles on  
the back of her hand and kissed the top of her head as she slept on my shoulder. After about an hour we were called back. Bella got  
some blood work done and she did one of their pregnancy tests. We were then put in an exam room where we waited for the doctor to come in.

"Hello I am doctor Carlie Mason." She said. She shook both of our hands and started looking at Bella's chart. She nodded to herself for a minute when she looked up at us and gave me a small smile.

"Well, congratulations you too. Looks like you guys are going to be parents." She smiled warmly and my heart flipped in my chest. I'm going to be a father. The father of Bella's child. God... I looked over at Bella to see she had a mirrored expression of awe. I kissed her forehead in reassurance.

"So what I am going to do first is an ultra sound to see how far along you are, and then I will give you your prenatal vitamins."

"Okay." She whispered. I looked over at her and she was extremely pale.

"Bella are you alright?" I asked her.

"I will be." She said. "It's just this will change everything. My parents will find out and I will be dragged back home and I hope you will come with me."

"If we leave, we leave. And who knows I just may like that rainy town." I said. Hoping to lift her spirits.

"Maybe." She answered in a murmur. We waited for the Doctor to come back and when she did she went through the expectations. She also gave us some information on teen pregnancy and just pregnancy in general. We both accepted the information and made our way out of there and over to the pharmacy, our hands still clasped together.

BPOV  
The minute doctor Mason said that I was pregnant it was like my world collapsed. I mean that I already knew that I was pregnant but some how when she came in with all of the information, it just hit me. I am truly pregnant. With Edward Cullen's baby. I looked over at Edward to see the same look on his face that I am sure was on mine. We gave each other weak smiles and waited for Doctor Mason to continue with what she was saying.

A few weeks later

We were going to tell my parents today. Dear God. I knew that we really didn't need to yet, but it was the end of the semester and they were giving us a few days off. We both agreed that they would want us to come home so we decided it was best to do so at the end of the semester rather than part way through. I packed for a few days but I was fully prepared to come back and get the  
rest of my belongings.

Everyone is planning on moving back with us. Alice is actually giving up weekly shopping trips to be with us. And spa treatments. How could I forget the spa treatments. I smiled to myself thinking about how much my life has changed since I came here. I went from the girl who was broken to the girl who is dating the hottest guy here. I went from being pushed around by all of these bitches to standing up to them and telling them to fuck off. I would miss this place but I will have to face up to what has happened and tell my parents their little girl is having a baby. I hoped that they would forgive me and that they will understand that I didn't want this to happen. I didn't want to be a teenage mother but that is the hand that I was dealt and I will just have to live with it like they will learn to.

"Babe time to go." Edward called into my room. I took one look around and I smiled at all of the amazing times we have had in here. All of the touches the kisses and just every love filled moment. I would miss it. I knew that once we tell them we would not be able to see each other. No matter how many times I told them that I love him this will be one of our last moments together.

"Bella." My mom called from where they were standing in the airport with the Cullen's.

"Hi mom, Dad."

"It is so good to see you we missed you so much." Both mom and dad said to me. I smiled at them both we made our way home and I asked Edward to bring over his family an hour after we got home so we could get this all over with and just tell them.

"I missed you too." I said to them. We part from the Cullen's and go home once we get back I un-pack and ask that my parents go to the living room the second everyone gets here. They just give me odd looks but they agreed with what I ask of them. I waited until I heard the door open. Once I was sure that everyone was here I went down stairs and sat down beside Edward clutching him for support.

"I need to tell you something but I want you to listen and not to jump to conclusions first." I said to both my parents and Mr. and Mrs. Cullen. They all looked at each other and took a deep breath. I tried to smile at them all but I think it came out as a grimace.

"I well I mean we made a mistake." I started. Looking over at Edward for his support. He gave me a reassuring smile. Encouraging me to continue.

"We knew it was stupid. I wish that I could take it back but we can't." I was lying to them. I don't think what we did was stupid. I am happy that I lost my V-card to Edward. I couldn't have imagined a better person to be with. I paused uncertain of where to go from here. They all looked confused but after a minute a light came on in all of their heads and I did not need to continue.

"You got my BABY PREGNANT!" My dad yelled. I felt Edward shrink back into the couch beside me waiting for dad to stop yelling.

"Sir I did not intend to get her pregnant. I love her." Edward grabbed my hand and held on to it tightly. My dad looked like he was about to have a stroke. I had never seen him that way before.

"That's it you are moving back here." Dad said then he stomped out of the room closely followed by my Mom. Mr. and Mrs. Cullen looked over at us with sad eyes. They didn't say anything for a few minutes.

"Well we can't change what you two have done but now we need to deal with it. Edward I am assuming that everyone is moving back." said to him. We both nodded. "And am I correct in saying that you two will stay together no matter what happens."He nodded again.

"Well then Bella welcome to our family." He finished with a weak smile that I returned. They left and Edward and I were alone. I smiled at him.

"Nothing we didn't expect." I said to him.

"I know." He huffed. We sat there for awhile before he said anything again. "I never  
wanted to get you pregnant Bella. I wish that we got pregnant when we were married and ready and not teenagers that don't have a clue as to what we are doing."

"I know but we can't change it." I said to him. I leaned into him and closed my eyes, just feeling. Wishing that we weren't sitting in my parents house after the worst conversation that I have ever had.

"Isabella Marie Swan what is he still doing here?" Dad yelled from the doorway. I looked up from my spot to see both of my parents there.

"You need to leave." I said to him.

"Call me if you need anything." He whispered to me before kissing my forehead and leaving me to the dogs. Here we go now I get chewed up and spat out by both of my parents oh the joys in life.

**SO what do you think of this chapter. Love it hate it? And just so you all know the next chapter is written and the one after that is half way there. I am giving my beta a few days before I launch another one at her so it should be up in a week or maybe 10 days depending if we have the same issues that we did. Sorry again. Adrienne.**

**PS I know you all want to review so please do so.**


	18. Chapter 18

**I have no Idea what happened but it was deleted again so here it is reposted **

**HERE IT IS. This chapter and the next few are full of Drama so get ready for it and I would just like to say that today I have started chapter 20 so be happy about that. Adrienne. BTW this would have been posted sooner if FanFiction wasn't so stupid but as usual thanks to SmoothButNotRich1901 for this amazing chapter. ENJOY!**

Chapter 17

"How could you do this to us?" My mother questioned, tears building in her eyes. I felt a pang of guilt.

"I didn't mean to, mom! We used protection, and we...I don't know, tried to be safe."

"Obviously not safe enough, Isabella. What will everyone think when they find out about you? What will they say about us? We taught you that the only way to be safe is to not have any type of sexual relations Isabella."

"You! All that you can think about is yourself! What about your daughter who is freaking out because of one stupid decision!" I practically yelled at her.

"Yes, I am thinking about me because you did not stop to think about the impact it would have on all of us." My mother said trying to defend herself.

"Isabella, you are not to talk to us like this. Especially after what you have done." My father added.

I looked at the both of them trying to find the words to tell them what I was feeling. But in my heart I knew that they would not listen. They truly only care about themselves I mean yes sometimes they act like they care but that is all that it is an act.

"Mom, you are not the one who is going through this as a teenager. I am. All I have is you two and The Cullen's. I have no idea how or what to do all that I know is that I need my family. I need you both so help me." I said to them.  
"No, you are right we don't know. But we do know that no one should get pregnant outside of marriage. That is the way that we raised you."

"You never really raised me. Sure, you did little things for me but there was always a Nanny waiting in the wings until I was old enough to take care of myself. You two only cared about the company and the way that everything looks on the outside. You never once tried to see how it was effecting me on the inside." I cried, releasing the emotion that had built up within me for so long.

"Well aren't you just a selfish little brat! We took care of you we paid for everything for you we gave you everything that you could ever have wanted and you repay us by doing this. With our business partners son, none the less." My mother threw in my face.

I looked at them both and ran up to my room attempting to try and get away from everything.

Once I was in my room I herd my parents yelling at each other but I blocked out the words. I buried my head under the pillow and cried.

After about an hour, I heard a knocking on my window. Not sure about what it could be, I ignored it. After a minute it started again, so I huffed and padded across the room.

I pulled open the curtains and jumped back in surprise to see Edward standing there with a small smile on his face waiting for me to let him in. I rolled my eyes but smiled at him, then opened the door for him.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.

"I couldn't just leave you to the wolves and not come and see if you are okay. Which you obviously aren't." He said to me.

"I love you so much." I said to him snuggling into his chest.

"I love you too my girl." He said. He kissed my hair and just held me until I was ready to talk.

"I don't know what I would do without you." I said to him. I snuggled into his chest and took a small sniff of what makes up Edward.

"What happened?" He asked.

EPOV

We told them. We actually told them I never thought that we would be able to go through with it. I mean I knew that we needed to, but I just never thought that it would be so blunt. I knew that my parents wouldn't be too bad but I had no idea about Bella's.

When I had to leave her it broke my heart because the look on her face when I had to leave was one of the worst that I have ever seen. She looked so broken but I knew that I needed to go home to see what my parents had to say.

"Edward Anthony!" Were the first words out of my mother's mouth when we walked back into our house. "I can not believe that you got Bella PREGNANT!" She screamed at me.

"I know." I whispered.

"Do you know what is going to happen to that poor girl when people find out? She is going to be in a living hell and you are going through every minute of it with her." Mom continued.

"I plan to." I answered.

"You what?"

"I said that I plan to be there for her every minute though out this difficult time this is both of our problem's."

"Well, at least you understand what we want from you." My dad said to me.

"I am moving back here along with everyone else." I told them. They both nodded in understanding.

"We will get on it in the morning. But as of right now we are going to bed and we will not notice if say our son was to go next door to check on his pregnant girlfriend that is most likely going through hell at this very moment." Dad said to me with a wink.

I just smiled at them and went outside and across the two back lawns and over to Bella's porch. I hopped on to a tree branch and hoisted myself over the rail. I then started tapping on the glass trying to get Bella's attention.

She finally came over to the window and opened it for me so I could get inside.

I held her until she was ready to talk and she let it all come out.

"They yelled at me and kept talking about the impact that all of this will have on them they didn't once ask me if I was okay. They never thought about the impact that this will have on me on us. All they care about is themselves. I want them to think about us about me for once in my life." She said to me in a rush.

"They didn't ask if you are okay?" I asked her.

She shook her head no with tears streaming down her face.

"It doesn't matter Bella." I tried to reassure her. "We have each other, and my parents they will be there for us." I said to her trying to comfort her.

I backed us up so that we could sit on the bed Bella curled herself into me and stayed there as she cried.

After awhile I herd her start to snore softly. I pulled back the covers and placed her on the bed. Once I kissed her goodnight I wrote a note and jumped out the window and ran back home so I could get some sleep.

BPOV

Edward held me until I fell asleep. I, of course, knew he would have to leave but I was still disappointed when I woke up with no one there. I rolled over and felt a piece of paper by my head.

_Bella,_

_I know that you must be disappointed that I had to leave, but I could not stay the night. Not with you and your parents fighting like this. Who knows what they would have done if they found us or even heard us._

_I love you always,_

_Edward_

I smiled at the thought of Edward writing this note for me. He was always so...I couldn't even think of a word powerful enough for what he meant to me. He always knew what I needed.

He was always there for me and I loved him for it.

Although, he can not protect me from my own mother. That bitch always knew a way to get under my skin. Whether it be her trying to decide on the right food to have at the gala next month or something real. Something that mattered. She always annoyed me one way or another.

I try and think about the good times that we have had as a family but I come up short. There was always a nanny there ready to take me incase I got to be too much to handle and in their minds I was always too much to handle.

_-Flashback-_

_Mommy, Daddy, and I were going over to the beach today to have some fun. I never got to have any fun with Mommy or Daddy any more. They were always to busy. So I have to stay with Mrs. Webber my best friend Angela's mom. We have so much fun together. Today though today is for us with out Mrs. Webber._  
_When I got downstairs in my beach outfit I found both of my parents in the kitchen dressed for work. I looked up at both of them with tears in my eyes they forgot their promise to me._

_"Bella sweetheart get dressed so we can take you to Mrs. Webber." Mommy said to me. I turned around and went up stairs to change, upset that they forgot about me and the promise of the beach._

_-End Flashback-_

That was all I can think of. The closest to being happy in this house and in the end it was filled with disappointment of a broken promise. Even back then, they didn't know how to take care of me or anyone.

They thought that my going to the Webber's was the best thing for me. They still didn't understand that all I needed was a relationship with them. I wanted to have the best parent's in the world. I wanted parents that cared. All I ended up with was a shit load of nanny's and parents that only give a fuck if it ruins their image. That was all that matters. And I hated them for it.

EPOV

Bella looked horrible. I knew that they would not be happy about our baby but only caring about an image that was beyond brutal. We knew that people would be giving us odd stares for the next few years be looking at us funny for the next few years but in the end we will be together as a family with or without her parents. I know Bella has always said that she had a good childhood. and I don't doubt that but sometimes people need more and I want to give that to her.

"Edward, you need to go and see the Swans." My mother said to me.

I looked up from my place on my bed not even noticing that she had come in.

"They asked me to invite you over there Edward." Mom said trying to reason with me.

I huffed and rolled off of my bed and walked over to the door. I brushed past her and went downstairs I crossed the lawn to the Swan's and knocked on the door wanting to just get this done and over with whatever the hell this is.

Mr. Swan opened the door to let me in. "Living room." Was all that he said to me. I walked past him and into the living room to see that Mrs. Swan was already waiting there for me.

"Sit." She pointed to the chair directly across from the couch that she was sitting on. I sat down without a word.

Mr. Swan joined us after getting something to drink for himself and his wife.

"We asked you here today to ask you about your plans." Mr. Swan said.

"What plans?" I asked them.

"With the baby of course. We do not plan for you to stick around, you see. We are also hoping that our daughter decides to give up the baby. Since, that will not happen most likely we have decided to come to you and ask you to leave us alone." He finished in a rush.

"We will, of course, cut ties with your family socially and business wise. We would also ask you to move away and never look back." Mrs. Swan added. "Bella and the baby will be fine without you."

I looked between them both and I could not believe what I was hearing they want me to leave my Bella. "I can't do that. This is my child. My Bella. I can not just leave them I love them way too much. They both mean the world to me."

"You can and you will." They both said.

"People have to do hard things in life that is just the way that it works." Mr. Swan said.  
I looked at them they are trying to take me away from the person that I love most and our baby. They want me to leave my child without

"I am sorry but you can cut ties with my family but you can not make us leave and you can not keep me away from my Bella and our baby." I said to them both anger rising within me.

"Isn't this a conversation my parents and Bella should be hearing as well?" I asked them.

They looked at each other and nodded. "Yes, we will be having a conversation with them as well not to worry and we can make your life a living hell if you don't leave. We know everyone in this town and we can have them turn just like that." Mr. Swan said with a rather smug look on his face.

"Mom, Dad. What the FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Bella screamed from the doorway.

**Cliffy I know but the next chapter is written. SO now please review it really means a lot and this time I promise a huge teaser for the next chapter which should be up soon. Adrienne **

**Please click and review even if it is only a few words. **


	19. Chapter 20

**Here it is enjoy.**

Chapter 18

BPOV

When I got downstairs, I saw my dad bringing two drinks into the living room. That's odd. I thought to myself. They never go in there unless there was company. I decided to be sneaky and investigate. I heard my mother and father trying to convince Edward to leave. They also said that they want me to get rid of my baby. How could they even ask me to do that? They were horrible people for even thinking that I would leave Edward. Or that Edward would leave me. We loved each other and they obviously did not understand that.

The second my father said he would make Edward's life a living hell I lost it. "Mom, Dad." I said calmly.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?" I screamed.

They turned to look at me, looking dumbstruck at the furious expression on my face. However, Dad composed himself quickly and smiled at me. No way he was going to lie his way out of this one. looked shocked and then he smiled. I thought to myself.

"Bella sweetheart we were just having a nice talk with Edward here about our grandchild."

I looked at him and laughed. "I heard it all." I said. His expression immediately faltered.

"Nice to know that you not only want your grandchild without a father, you also want the best thing that ever happened to me to leave. Great to know I have such caring parents." I said to them.

"Bella, we are doing what we believe is best for you." My mother said. I looked at her to see that she truly believed what she was saying.

"Edward, can we leave? Just go for a drive or something?" I asked him meekly.

He looked up at me from his spot and went over to me. He grabbed my hand we went over to the door much to my mother and father's protests

"Isabella, if you walk out that door,and you will not be allowed back in unless it is to clear out all of your things." I just kept on walking not really caring about the fact that they had just kicked me out.

"Bella are you sure that you want to do this?" Edward asked me.

"I can't do this any more. Them trying to control my life. The things and people that I care about. I just can't." I sobbed to him. He wrapped his arm around me and took me over to his place so he could get his car keys. Once he had them, we took off, hoping to get away from everything and everyone.

"Where do you want to go, love?" Edward asked me once we drove out of the town.

"La Push to first beach." I said without a second thought. That place has always been my safe haven.

We drove in silence. Edward looked like he wanted to say something to me. He held his tongue though. He must have been waiting for something before he told me what ever is running through his mind.

"Edward, you do know you can tell me anything right?" I asked him. He nodded not taking his eyes off of the road. The only sound in the car being me telling him where to turn.  
We finally arrived at First Beach. I wanted to just escape the car and the odd silence.

"Bella, I know that your parents upset you, but you do need them." Those were the first words out of his mouth.

"I have never really needed my parents Edward. They have never put me first for anything. It was always work, themselves, money, and finally me. I got used to it, but now I am just done with all of their bull shit. They always make me settle or form myself into something that I'm not. I just need time. I hope that maybe they can meet their grandchild one day." I said to him, placing my hand on my stomach.

Edward quickly followed suit. We were now standing by a bunch of drift wood looking out at the grey waters both of us lost in our thoughts, our hopes, and our dreams. Until we were interrupted but the boys of La Push, that is. That just brings joy to my fucking life; Knowing that Jacob will either be with them or not far behind.

"Bella Swan." One of them called. I turned to see Sam Uley walking over to us. I smiled. I actually like Sam unlike all of the others that are with him.

"Sam!" I yelled out. I went over to him and gave him a big hug. Sam looked behind me and at Edward obviously seeing if he is good enough for me.

"Does he have your seal of approval?" I questioned. Sam smiled and nodded.

"You look happier than you did with Jacob." He said.

" I am. In every way. Come meet him."I said nodding over at Edward.

I pulled Sam over to where Edward was standing. "Edward this is one of my friends from the reserve Sam. Sam this is Edward my boyfriend."

The shook hands. "So you are the guy that has stolen my Bella." Sam said with a laugh.

"I guess." Edward said with a grin.

"Well, Sam we are all moving back." I said.

"We all, as in Edward and his friends and adoptive siblings they are the new people in Forks right?" Sam asked.

"Yeah." We both said.

The three of us talked for awhile, then Sam said that he had to go something about meeting up with everyone. "Do you mind not telling Jacob about seeing me?" I asked him.

Sam nodded in understanding. "No worries there Bells."

"Bye Sam, see you." I said.

"Yeah, see ya." With that Sam ran into the forest taking the path back into town.

Once Sam was out of sight I turned, to Edward to see that he had a huge smile on his face. "So I take it that you like Sam then."

"Yeah, he's interesting."

"That's all? He's interesting?"

"Yeah, I guess. I mean, he really does care about you and he didn't once bring up the dog."

"Sam hates Jacob for what he did to me, but they all hang out in the same group so they have to put up with each other."

"Bella, we have to go back."

"I don't want to." I said sounding like a petulant child.

"I know."

EPOV

Bella stood in the doorway looking at us pissed as fuck. Damn, she looks sexy. I knew I probably shouldn't have been daydreaming about her at a time like this, but I just couldn't help it.  
While Bella fought it out with her parents, I sat there in a daze, not really realizing everything that was going on around me, but still trying to understand what Bella's had said to me.

"Edward can we just leave go for a drive or something?" She asked me the hurt clear in her voice.

I went over and grabbed her hand and we made our way over to the door when her parents said something that stopped me dead in my tracks. "Isabella, you walk out that door and you will not be allowed back in unless it is to clear out all of your things."

She just kept on walking. "Bella, are you sure that you want to do this?" I asked her. Not wanting her to make a huge possibly life changing mistake.

"I can't do this any more. Them trying to control my life. The things and people that I care about. I just can't." She sobbed. I wrapped my arm around her and we made our way over to my house so I could get my car keys.

I left a note for my parents so they wouldn't get too worried about where we are. I went back outside and bundled her up and put her in the car. Once we set off, I asked her where she wanted to go. She wanted to go to first beach in La Push. I had no idea where it was so I asked her to direct me there. She graciously directed me.

"Edward, you do know that you can tell me anything, right?" She asked me. I nodded not taking my eyes off of the road.

Once we arrived we both jumped out of the car as fast as possible wanting to get away from the silence.

I wanted to tell her that she shouldn't have made this mistake but I couldn't not when she was hurting. Not when she was so scarred.

"Bella I know that your parents upset you but you do need them." I blurted out the words before I even had a chance to even think about it.

"I have never really needed my parents Edward. They have never put me first for anything. It was always work, themselves, money, and finally me. I got used to it but now I am just done with all of their bull shit. They always make me settle or form myself into something that I am not. I just need time. I hope that maybe they can meet their grandchild one day." She said in a small voice. She placed her hand on her stomach and I followed suit. After a little while Sam showed up.

We talked with him for awhile before he had to go and find some of his friends. After he left we both agreed that we had to aswell.

I decided to not take Bella home and just bring her over to my house so she could see everyone. And so she doesn't have to face whatever the hell is waiting for her at home.

"Hey Alice, get down here." I yelled up at my sister.

She came over to us and automatically pulled Bella away.

"Go find Emmett and Jasper." Alice said.

I went into the living room to see them watching the game.

"How bad was it?" Jasper asked me once I sat down.

"They want me to leave her and cut all ties with me and the family. They want us to move away or they will make our lives hell." I finished.

"Fuck." Emmett said.

"Oh, and they kicked Bella out since she left with me also she heard everything that they said."

"How did she take it?" Jasper asked.

"She flipped on them." That was all that I said. Not like they needed anymore details.

BPOV

Alice pulled me away from Edward and up to her room where Rose was waiting.

"Bella we need details now!" That was all that Alice said to get me to spill my guts.

"My parents wanted Edward to leave me and the baby and never look back they want to cut ties with your family. I just flipped. I couldn't stand the fact that after all of this time they have decided to make decisions for me. Even though they are the worst possible ones that they could have made. It broke my heart and brought all of these old emotions to the surface. I just needed to get out of there so I asked Edward to go for a drive and they said if I went out the door that I couldn't come back unless it was to get my stuff. I kept walking." I finished.

"Oh my God! I can not believe that they did that to you!" Alice shrieked.

"They should never have said that to you or try and get rid of Edward like they did. That's just wrong." Rose added.

"I wish everything was different." I sobbed.

"I know." They both wrapped their arms around me and just held me as I cried. And for once after all that has happened, I felt comforted.

**I hope you loved this chapter and if you all think that this story is winding down think again cause I am just getting started there is a lot left for me to cover and maybe just alittle more heart break for Bella and Edward. Evil yes I know but this story is about them getting through anything and Everything. **

**So Review and get a little treat from the next chapter. **


	20. Chapter 26

_**A/N: I am so sorry that this took so long but my beta and I had a miscommunication and I can not get on fanfiction any more so the amazing PaigyD93 is now posting my chapters for me **_

_**I will let you all get on with the reading and I hope you enjoy this chapter. xoxo Adrienne**_

* * *

BPOV

The door opened to reveal my dad standing there with an odd expression on his face of almost relief, but also sadness. I couldn't understand why he felt sad, but I could understand the expression of relief.

"Bella I thought that you would never come back." My father said. "Come in and we can all talk."

He wants to talk. He really wants to talk. My face was surely in an expression of shock. I had never anticipated my father to make the first move in the right direction.

"I know what we said was horrible, but we mean well and we don't think Edward is the right person for you to be with, let alone raise a baby with. We thought of you during that entire conversation."

My anger flared. "If you really cared about us, then you would have thought about the fact that I may love him. Or that Edward wants to be apart of the baby's life. I know that must seem odd to you but it is true. We love each other and I need him. I will always need him."

"Isabella, now that is just stupid being in love at your age. Honestly you haven't even been out in the real world, let alone able to know what true love is. Silly little girl." My mother said as she walked in the room.

"I am in love with him." I argued with fierce conviction. "And what about you?" I spat. "You said that you knew that you loved dad from the moment you saw him which is when you were what 14 or 15?" I shot back at her.

"That was different." She defended.

"Of course it was. The times are different now...people don't know what true love is now...blah blah blah. I've heard that speech way too many times."

"Do not speak to us that way." My father said, his eyes cold.

"Why do you care now?" I asked them, raising an eyebrow.

"We have always cared." Mom said.

"About the way that everything looks from someone else's points of view. What I meant was why do you care so much about Edward not being in my life in the baby's life. He wants to help me."

"He just ruined our lives and our reputations. He does not want to help he has done enough." My father said.

"I do not give two shits about reputation." I scoffed.

"You should. You have to." My mother said harshly.

"I have just one last question. If I stay here does Edward have to go?"

"Yes." They both answered. I had heard what I needed to hear. I turned on my heel, went up to my room and I got all of my things out of it. It took me awhile but I finally cleared out every memory that I wanted to take with me I brought all the bags downstairs and out the door.

EPOV

I paced anxiously in the foyer of my house, glancing out the window every few seconds to watch for Bella. Though I was hopeful she would work things out with her parents, I knew the possibility was unlikely.

I looked out the window again to see Bella come out of her parents house with bags. Shit. She was crying by the looks of it.

Before I could think I was out the door, pulling her into my arms as she cried.

"Bella, we need to get you inside." I murmured.

She nodded, but didn't move. Without a word, I picked her up and carried her to the house where everyone was waiting.

I took her up to my room and I just heldher.

After about an hour, I heard a knock on the door. Bella finally got to sleep about 15 minutes ago after crying herself out. Her parents really did a number on her.

"Edward dinner." Esme whispered through the door. Obviously trying to not wake Bella.

About half way through dinner, I heard a scream alerting me that Bella is awake.

"Bella, Bella." I called as I ran into my room.

"I'm so sorry. I woke up all alone and it scared me. I'm sorry." She said as she started shaking.

"Hey, its okay. Don't worry about it. You're okay. That's all that matters." I whispered, wrapping my arms around her and stroking her hair.

She finally stopped shaking, and pulled herself away from me.

"I need to know. Can I stay here?" She asked.

"Yes, of course." I reassured her taking her hand in mine. "You know that Esme wants you here-"

She cut me off. "No, I mean...can I stay here with you?" She whispered tentatively as she looked down.

I lifted her chin with my finger, kissing her lips softly. "Of course, love. Anything that you need. I love you." I told her.

She smiled at me. "I love you too, Edward." She moved to the edge of the bed before getting up and moving towards the door.

"Are you coming? I smell food." She says to me with a smile.

I smiled in return and grabbed her hand, lacing her fingers in mine. We walked downstairs together and into the dining room. Everyone looked up at us smiling when they saw the smiles on our faces.

"Bella, honey, are you alright?" Alice asked her. Bella nods and smiles, which seems to appease Alice and she goes back to her meal, as does everyone else at the table.

"Bella, Edward." Carlisle began looking at us. "Esme and I would like to talk to you both after dinner. Don't worry its nothing bad." He smiled in reassurance.

"Okay." Bella said in a small voice.

We continued eating in silence before we left the others to clean up the kitchen while Carlisle, Esme, Bella and I made our way in to the living room.

"As Carlisle said before, it's nothing bad we just need to know what happened Bella?" Esme asks.

"Well I went over there to talk to them to see if they changed their minds, but they didn't. So, I decided that I couldn't give up any of you, packed my things and left." She said simply.

"Alright, so I am assuming that you are going to live here from now on?" Carlisle asked.

"If thats okay." She asked them hesitantly.

"Yes of course it is. We would love to have you around here." Esme said with a huge smile.

I breath out a sigh of relief, thankful that Esme was so understanding.

"Now about the guest house. Bella, I think that in two months we will move you two in there so you can get ready for the baby and be prepared for everything." Esme says with a smile.

"I-wow-thank you so much for everything that you're doing." I said to them with sincerity. They both had given me so much, and now they were taking care of the woman that I loved so dearly.

"Edward, you are our son. We need to take care of you. It's our job, sweetie." She said to me, patting my cheek with her hand. I smiled at her in gratitude. .

"That was just so touching." Bella laughs, with tears in her eyes. "I think it's the pregnancy hormones." She added, causing us all to laugh.

"I think I need to get you to bed, love." I said to her grabbing her hand, kissing her forehead. We both thanked Carlisle and Esme profusely before heading upstairs.

After she finished her routine, she crawled in bed and snuggled up with me. I stoked her hair and held her tightly until she fell asleep.

I went down stairs, flopped down on the couch. "Hey bro." Emmett said as he came into the room.

"Hey man."

"How is she?" He asked.

"I don't know. Her emotions are everywhere. One minute she's laughing, the next she's crying or she's pissed. It's all so confusing. And her parents. Fuck, those people made her make the impossible choice. I don't know how she's handling this at all." I said to him.

"It'll get better once the baby is born." He replied after a moment.

"Yeah, in what? Six more months?" I rolled my eyes at him.

"Dude, I didn't tell you to knock her up. That was all you." Emmett said with a laugh.

I flipped him off. "You could be a little more considerate about it, Emmett. I didn't mean to get Bella pregnant."

"Man, you can't hate on me for telling the truth." He replied.

I bit my tongue, but shot Emmett a lethal look. He understood.

"Let's just watch the game." He grumbles.

That was how my insane day ended. Me watching hockey with Emmett.

* * *

_**A/N; Again sorry for how long this took for me to get up. **_


	21. Chapter 28

**AN: Here is the next chapter sorry it took so long but I am in the land of MICKEY MOUSE so I am being amazing and I am posting this on vacation.**

Chapter 21

B POV

I looked out the window in disbelief as my parents shuffled in and out of the house, taking mountains of moving boxes into the moving trucks with the other workers they had apparently hired. They hadn't even mentioned leaving. They just-left. I should have been royally pissed, but I couldn't find it in me to feel any emotion towards them. They are too self-absorbed to give a shit about their own flesh and blood. The moment that I fuck up I am disowned. They had obviously been waiting impatiently for that moment.

They put a strain on Edward and I. They called me a whore and told me to leave Edward. They were the fuck ups.

They would never understand that I got knocked up with the person that I have already decided I will spend the rest of my life with. They also didn't know that this child will be spoiled beyond belief by everyone in my life.

"Bella?" I heard Alice calling.

"Yes?" I answered monotonously.

"Are you okay?" Alice asked me softly.

"I think so." I smiled ruefully.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She offered.

"I'd really rather not." I told her just above a whisper.

"I can wait."

I smiled to myself and turned to her.

"Ally, go find everyone else and you guys do something fun. I need to be alone. Besides, I have to go ask one last thing of my parents."

"Are you sure?" She tilted her head to the side.

"Yes." I smiled as convincingly as I could.

I expected one of them to come up here to see if I was alright, but no one did. I saw them all leave and I was alone in this big house. As I sat in silence, I regretted not asking Edward to stay with me. There were a lot of things we needed to talk about. I needed to talk to him about my fears.

I stared at my phone, tempted to call him and ask him to come back home. But I quickly stop myself, knowing that though I knew he loved me, he needed to be with his family for a little while. Separation is healthy in a relationship.

I heard a knock on the door, and walked downstairs to see who it was. My jaw clenches in anger as I saw who was standing there. Jacob Fucking Black.

"Bella."

E POV

I couldn't believe that I let Alice convince me to go on this stupid family outing to the bowling alley. However, I knew that Bella wanted to be alone so she can go and get her parents to sign the papers. Doesn't mean I wouldn't have liked to be there. I wanted my Bella. I wanted her beside me. I want to see her smile and laugh and be happy.

I wanted us to have time to be a normal couple even if it was only for a few hours. I wanted us to have time to forget the fact that we were having a baby as Seniors in high school. Most of all, I wanted her to forget the problems with her parents. I wanted everything to melt away.

"Edward, get you head out of your ass! You're up." Emmett yelled at me.

I grabbed the bowling ball, gave Emmett a pointed look, and bowled a strike easily. "Is my head really up my ass Emmett?" I raised an eyebrow cockily.

"Fucker." He muttered.

I just smiled.

"Don't be so smug."

I laughed quietly. Emmett always talked like a bad ass, but could never live up to his words.

We played out our game and grabbed a giant pizza once we finished. We were laughing and joking as a family, and I couldn't remember the last time we had done this.

B POV

"Bella."

"Why are you here?" I snapped.

"I wanted to see you now that you moved back. I thought that maybe we could talk?"

"What could we possibly have to talk about?"

"Us."

"What the fuck are you on? There is no us. There is you and there is me. But there is no 'us' anymore, Jacob."

"Why did you move back?" He asked pointedly.

"I got pregnant and I needed help so I moved in with the Cullen's. Did you even realize that we are at their house?."

"This is the Cullen's house?"

"Yes, you idiot."

"Why are you living with them? So you can fuck what's his face whenever you want?"

"I GOT KICKED OUT, YOU FUCKING DOUCHE!" I yelled at him, infuriated. I tried to slam the door in his face but he caught it and stops me before I could fully close it. He forced his way inside and I ran from him.

He grabbed my arm once he caught up to me. "No need to run. I am going to talk and you will listen."

E POV

I wanted to go home now that our bowling was done, but Alice convinced me that we could stay out and talk for a little bit longer. "Bella needs time." She had told me.

I agreed begrudgingly. But I couldn't ignore the gnawing feeling that Bella needed my help.

**Alright did you enjoy it. are you pissed about the ending? Next chapter is in the works I am just trying to add more detail :) I also would like to ask you all to check out heartfeltjewels on artfire (DOT) com I am selling my creations on their and I need some feedback :P **

**xoxo Adrienne **


	22. Chapter 29

**Here it is a little shorter than normal but it is an update the next chapter will be out some time with in the next few weeks and btw I changed my name to Adrienner94 to match everything else of mine :P just an fyi that this is the right story :P**

Chapter 22

B POV

I wanted out of this situation. I wanted to be with my Edward. I needed to get away from Jacob. I needed to find a way out of here. I knew that he was way too strong but I had to find a way.

"You gave up your virginity to him and you haven't even known him one fucking year? DO YOU HEAR ME? DO YOU FUCKING HEAR ME, SLUT?"

"I hear you Jake." I whisper with tears streaming down my face.

"What did you say?"

"I said that I hear you." I cry a little bit louder.

"Will you stop crying? I hate it when you cry. It makes you look horrible, and ugly." He snarled.

"Let me go then, Jake. Please let me go. I won't tell anyone it will be our little secret."

Jacob continued on his rant like I had said nothing. "Bella, I pursued you for a year, and with one little mistake I lost you. Do you know how that felt? Losing you like I did? Losing everything that I worked so long for? NO! YOU WILL NEVER KNOW HOW THAT FELT! NEVER."

"Jake, I thought that I loved you but I didn't. I'm so sorry, but we weren't right together."

"Everything was perfect when it was just the two of us, Bella."

"Jake, nothing was perfect! We fought all the time! You fucking slept with my best friend! How was that ever perfect?"

"ISABELLA, I SAY THAT EVERYTHING WAS PERFECT AND YOU ARE IN NO POSITION TO CHANGE THAT!"

And in a burst of strength, he knocked me to the ground and started ripping my clothing a part.

E POV

I couldn't keep but feel like I needed to go back to my Bella. I had a gnawing feeling that told me she needed me. Needed my help. Ally kept telling me that it's anxiety at our first time apart. It made sense. Or that's what I kept telling myself. This is what I need. I needed to take my mind off the worry, and have fun with my family.

B POV

Jacob was finished with me. He had taken what he believed was rightfully his. I cried through the entire thing he didn't care. He was hurting me. He laughed afterwards, saying this was how it would feel for me from now on. He was nothing like Edward. Edward was caring with me, treating me like a porcelain doll. He had never hurt me since our first time. Jacob didn't care about anything but his release.

I crept across the room and grabbed all of my clothing. I threw them on and sneaked out of the room. I needed to get away from this. From Jacob. From all of this pain. I needed Edward.

Just as I made my way to the stairs, I heard the floor board creek behind me. Then I was falling. Falling until everything was black.

EPOV

Alice was finally humoring me, and we were going home. The drive would take us about another half hour, and I couldn't wait to have my Bella back in my arms. I needed her back in my arms. I needed to know that she was safe and that she still loved me as much as I loved her. I needed her to whisper it in my ear when she hugs me, just as I will to her.

I wished that I had pushed her more to come with us. She could have really used some fun, but I understood. I knew that everything had been tough for Bella with her parents abandoning her and being back in the same town as Jacob, but I knew we could pull through this. I knew that we would make it. We had everything we needed to make it through. A good family and amazing friends. In the end, it would make all of the difference when we were raising our baby together.

We made it back in record time. Immediately, I knew that something was off. As if cued, Jacob Black sprinted out of the house without a shirt on.

Emmett and Jasper bolted out of the car, and proceed to tackle Jacob to the ground, holding him until they find out what had happened.

I rushed into the house, and saw Bella lying on the floor with a pool of blood beneath her. I yelled for Alice to call 911.

Before I even had time to think, I was outside, shoving Emmett out of my way.

"LOOK AT WHAT HE DID." I scream at him when he shakes his head no.

"Edward, you can not ruin your life over this douche. Go back to Bella and watch over her and your baby." Jasper said to me, placing a hand on my chest to calm me down. I took a deep breath and nodded, running back to the house before I collapsed on my knees beside Bella, praying that she and our baby would be alright.

B POV

I heard all of this shouting around me. One voice sounded like an angel's voice. Edward. But I was unsure.

All of a sudden, the pain in my stomach becomes so horrible it is like nothing I have ever felt before.

Then I feel nothing. No pain. Nothing. I lost all sense of everything.

E POV

The ambulance showed up after an excruciating five minutes. All I could think and pray that my Bella needed to be okay.

She needed to make her way through this. My Bella was strong and she would make her way through. She had to. I needed her too much. We love each other enough that we will get through this.

I didn't know what I would do if I lost her.

I don't think I have the ability to go on with out my Bella the love of my life. My everything.

I can't loose her she means to much our child means to much. I need them both.

**Alright people the more that you review the more that you encourage me to write so I suggest that you press that blue button and review for me. xoxo Adrienne**


	23. Chapter 30

SO this chapter got deleted I'm so sorry for any confusion

Chapter 23

E POV

I've been waiting for hours now to hear from the doctor about my Bella. I want to hear that she is okay but I truly have no idea what is going on. The doctors said some stuff about internal bleeding and emergency surgery but I haven't heard anything since.

The waiting room keeps getting smaller and smaller and I just keep replaying the last few hours over and over in my mind Jacob outside of our house.

Bella laying on the floor with all of that blood.

Alice crying over Bellas unresponsive body.

The ambulance taking Bella away.

The police throwing a shirtless Jacob in the back of the cop car.

Dad driving me to the hospital.

Us seeing Bella in the hall on the bed.

Doctors yelling.

Me being shoved away from Bella's body.

The Doctor's hooking Bella up to tubes and putting in I.V.'s

Mom and Dad taking me to this waiting room.

And finally the waiting all of this waiting to hear about my Bella.

Mom and Dad making the call to Bella's parents.

Renee and Charlie not showing up.

This all flashes before me at once I see it all and I keep seeing the little things that I could have done better that possibly could have allowed us to keep our child.

We were told to call her parents but we haven't heard from them they must be ignoring the calls. They don't care about us. We already knew that though because they just picked up and left us like we are nothing. I guess in their eyes we are nothing. Just a bunch of stupid kids who don't know their place.

I look up to see a doctor walking over in his medical scrubs. I can't see the look on his face because it is hidden by the mask that he is wearing.

He has finally made his way over and I stand up and go in front of him. "Well?" I question.

"Isabella will be fine but I am sorry to say that your unborn child was not so lucky."

"The baby is dead." My child is dead. We didn't even know if it was a boy or a girl yet.

"The impact and the trauma that she went through before that is what caused it. She is in recovery and she will be able to take visitors in a few hours. One of the nurses will come get you when it is time." The doctor finished.

"Thank you for saving her." I hear my father say in the back ground. All I can think of right now is how am I supposed to tell Bella about the Baby being gone. She was looking forward to being a Mom. Hell I was even looking forward somewhat to being a father. Even though we are teenagers and it would have changed our lives I think I would have liked being a dad. Having my own little Bella. Brown hair that is in little ringlets deep chocolate eyes and creamy skin. I would have hoped to see all of that in my little girl.

Now I have lost that all due to Jacob Black. He has changed my life forever. He has hurt Bella in to many ways.

"Excuse me Mr. Cullen?" I turn to see a police officer standing in the middle of the room possibly looking for me or my father.

"Edward Cullen?" They ask again.

"Yeah that's me."

"We would like to take your statement."

"I guess I should get it over with where are we going?"

"A doctor has given us use of their office to take all of the interviews here."

I follow them down the hall and to a set of big brown doors reading that this is the office for the chief of staff.

I waited for the cops to set up their equipment they had a tape recorder and note pads once they finished they turned to me as if I was supposed to start talking.

Finally the one cop asked me a question. " What did you first see when you arrived home with you sister and friends?"

"I saw Jacob Black creeping to his car after coming out of my home. He wasn't wearing a shirt. Both Emmett and Jasper jumped out of the car and detained Jacob until the police arrived. Alice and I went inside and we found Bella on the floor at the bottom of the stairs with a pool of blood surrounding her." I finish for them.

"Did Miss. Swan say anything at all to you when you found her?"

"No she was un responsive."

"Did you in anyway harm Mr. Black?"

"I didn't touch him." I said through my teeth.

"Do you wish differently?"

"Is this relevant?"

"Yes it is." They both said together.

"I wish that he never touched Bella. I wish that a lot of things never happened. And yes I did want to hurt him but I also didn't want to ruin my life which if I hurt him it would ruin me. So your answer I guess is both yes and no."

"We will come back if we have any other questions but for now send in your sister."

I return to the waiting room and I send Alice to the cops and sit down to think some more.

Alice arrives back from the cops and sends in Emmett. I guess that they are going through us all to make sure that the story is the same. I guess it just would have been nice for some warning or for them to let Bella wake before they went after us.

I can't go after them though they are just doing their jobs and at least they are being kind about it they are taking into account everything that we have been through.

Emmett comes back and he sends back Jasper and finally Rose goes in to the room. Now we have all been through the same thing and still we can not talk to each other.

Alice is first to break the silence. "What did they ask you?"

"They just asked me what I saw and stuff." I answer vaguely.

"Same." Emmett agrees.

"Me too." Jasper answers.

"Ugh they asked me if I wanted to in anyway harm Jacob and I said to them what would you do." Rose tacks on.

We all look at her with slight smiles on our faces that sounds just like something Rose would say.

"What?"

"Nothing babe just that sounds just like you." Emmett smiles and we all laugh.

We stop almost as suddenly as we had started their was a nurse standing in front of us clearly waiting.

"Miss. Swan is ready for visitors no more than one at a time."

I get up and follow the nurse through two sets of doors and down a hall until we come to room 342. Bella is on the other side of this wall. My Bella is okay and waiting for me.

"Don't take to long she will need her rest she did go through an ordeal."

"I won't I just need to see that she is okay." I say to her as I open the door to the room.

I see Bella curled up on the bed her eyes open and looking at the door as if she had been waiting for me.

"Hi babe."


	24. Chapter 33

**Alright here it is people let me know what you think and I hope you enjoy. Adrienne**

Chapter 24

E POV

"Hi love."

"Edward." She says very faintly.

"How you feeling?"

"Like I've been cut open." she says with a smile.

"Funny I'm trying to be serious."

"I feel as good as to be expected."

"Your going to have to talk to the cops they already talked to me."

"I figured I'm just not ready for that one yet. I just need some time."

"I will be sure to tell them that but I don't know if they will listen."

"Thank you Edward for saving me for being my angel." She says to me through her tears, "I love you so much."

"I love you too my girl." I give her a very short but sweet kiss and pull away before anything can happen.

"Thank you for showing me that I can feel."

"I owe you for everything you have done for me." I hold her in my arms for a little while longer before I regretfully pull away."

"I can't believe that I almost lost you."

"Edward..." She whispers with tears in her eyes.

"Don't cry sweetheart I don't want you to cry I love you too much my girl." This only makes her cry more. I get he calmed down after a few minutes.

" I should let other people in to see you and let you get some rest I will come back in a few hours."

"What time is it?"

"10:30 am. I will be back later." I kiss her on the forehead and it is amazing that she does not shrink away from me.

I go outside to see that everyone has followed me back and they are awaiting me to come out of the room.

"How is she?" Alice asks when I walk out of the room.

"She's awake and talking you can go see her next."

Alice goes in and I lean against the wall beside the hospital room door and slide down it.

I put my head in my hands and just sit their wanting to cry but knowing I shouldn't for Bella's sake I should not cry I need to be strong for her for my girl I don't even know if the doctors have told her yet.

I can't even think the words let alone say them. How are we going to get through this I mean we have been through a lot but are resolve will be tested soon I mean I don't know if she will be able to look at me after I left her and gave Jacob his chance to hurt her. To kill our baby. Our baby that was innocent in all of this.

I want to kill Jacob for what he has done to us first he shows up at our school next he comes to Bella's parents christmas party with the girl that broke my heart and now this this is just too much. This is the last straw for Jacob Black he will finally get what he deserves a life ruined by being behind bars. Jacob Black will be going to jail and if I have anything to say about it he will never get out but I will settle for him to never come near us again.

Alice comes out of the room with a somber look on her face and Emmett goes in after she has cleared away from the door and this goes on until everyone has gone in and the doctor has finally kicked us out so he can talk to her.

B POV

Everyone parades through my room and I hug them all and possibly cry a little when they tell me how scared they all were of loosing me. How sorry they are of what Jacob did to me.

The worst one though was when Alice walked in she had tears in her eyes when she saw that I was hooked up to all of these machines. I never wanted to make her cry but I do and I hug her for the entire time that she is in with me and she sends in Emmett after her.

They all see me satisfied that I am alright or as good as to be expected and they leave. I think that I will be able to have just a little peace but much to my dismay the doctor walks in not 5 minutes after Jasper left. Great now I have to go through listing to what the hell happened to me I don't know if I am ready for this yet but I quickly realize that no matter what I could have done to prepare for this talk I never could have prepared for what came out of his mouth next.

"Hello Miss. Swan I am Doctor Bennett. I will be taking care of you and telling you about what happened to you earlier.

"Okay." I say in a small voice waiting for him to start.

"You were brought in with a concussion last night and you were rushed into surgery to make sure that your when you had the miscarriage that their was no internal bleeding with in the uterus which their wasn't-"

"I had a miscarriage?"

"Yes I am very sorry miss."

"I-why-I Why didn't anyone tell me?"

"They must have thought it was too painful to bring up and I am very sorry that it took us so long to tell you but with your family being here we just thought it best to wait until I could be alone. Now I have some questions where are your parents?"

"I don't know."

"For the moment the state will act then as your guardian until your parents can be contacted and I believe that the Cullen's are willing to take you in and seeing as they are certified to be foster parents their should be no issues with your staying with them until the state can figure out what is going on with your family Miss. Swan."

"Bella please." I say to him because I really didn't want to hear my parent's name at that moment.

"Okay then Bella, the state will be in charge of your well being if you fall into a coma or anything like that otherwise you are competent enough to make the decisions yourself."

"When will I be able to get out?"

"You have to be checked out by a psychiatrist and then we will keep you for a few days so you can be under our supervision also you will need to talk to the police most likely during your stay here."

"I will tell them whatever they need to know. I just want this behind me."

"That is great Bella I will be back soon but for now please get some rest I am sure you are going to have a trying time over the next few days."

"Thank you doctor." I say to him as he leaves the room and me alone with my thoughts.

I didn't want to cry in front of a stranger so I held it in until he left. And now I am letting it all out. I am crying for the loss of my baby. The child that even if it hadn't been born yet I still loved it with all of my heart. I cry for Edward for all of the pain that I have caused him and for the fear that he must be feeling now. I cry for myself for being defiled by Jacob. For allowing him into the house and into my body.

I cry for all of these things and when I am done I feel no better than when I started.

A few minutes after I stopped crying a nurse walks in and checks over the machines that I am hooked up to making notes on my chart and then she moves on to take my blood pressure.

"How you feeling hun?"

"I'm in a little pain around my stomach."

"I will get you something for it." She says to me very sweetly.

She leaves and returns in a few minutes with a needle full of clear liquid. I move back a little I am deathly afraid of needles.

"Don't worry sweet heart I'm putting it in through your iv."

I relax at the thought and wait for her to put it in. She does and I quickly feel the effects of the drugs as I fall into what will be a dreamless sleep.

**HELLO did you miss me, I hope you did so the next chapter is close to being finished and we still have a little while to go with these two I mean they have to get through their loss and all also I am starting a new story and check out my profile to see when I am going to post it also if you review on this chapter I will send you both a preview of my new story Takes Time and a preview for the next chapter so hopefully you all will leave me some love. XOXO Adrienne **

**BTW if you have not read stories by Johnnyboy7 then you are all missing out you must read there will be blood it is freaking amazing and well it has mobward in it need I say more. **

**Until next time. **


	25. Chapter 34

**SO here is the next chapter and I know just a few days after the last one :) I hope you enjoy so READ ON, And I hope you are ready for Bella's retelling**

Chapter 25

B POV

I wake up feeling rested and not in any pain for once this week. Every day I have woken up gasping for meds but today is different. I can feel it. Today will be a good day. Or I hope it will be.

I look over in the corner of the room to see Edward asleep in the plastic chair that should be at my bedside. He looks so peaceful sleeping. My angel. I smile at the thought. He hates it when I call him my Angel but he is my angel he brought me back from the darkness his voice and his voice alone pulled me back.

After a few more minutes of my watching him I see that he is starting to stir. "Hey." I say quietly to him when I see his eyes open.

"Morning love. Do you need something?"

"No I feel fine. Can I have a kiss though?"

He smiles at me and leans in to kiss me. He deepens it and the heart monitor starts to go off. I flush red and try to turn away from him. "That is so humiliating."

"I like seeing the reaction that I have on you but I guess we will have to be careful. I don't want a nurse running in here." He smiles crookedly at me. He hasn't smiled like that all week.

"I've missed this." I smile at him.

"I'm always right here waiting."

"I know, I love you."

"Bella baby you have no idea how much I love you."

"I think it is as much as I love you."

He leans in for another kiss but before his lips can touch mine there is a knock on the door.

We both groan and Edward heads over to the door to see two police officers standing on the other side with what looks to be a social worker.

"What's going on?"

"Miss. Swan we need to talk to you alone." The one police officer says looking straight at Edward.

"I want him to stay." I say to them before they can throw Edward out.

"Miss. is will be much easier if he isn't here."

"I don't care I want him. I will not talk to you with out Edward."

"But Miss-"

"I will call a lawyer otherwise."

They both huff and nod their agreement. Threaten with the lawyer and you can always get what you want.

"We need to talk to you about the night of your attack. The woman that is with us her name is Rachel and she will be here to act as your guardian from the state."

"Fine."

"How did your night start out Miss.?

"Edward and his family went out to have some family time they wanted me to go with them but I decided that I needed some time to think. I mean it had been a very long and trying last while and I needed some time just to clear my head."

"When did Mr. Black come in?"

"Not long after they left. I tried to keep him out but he was to strong." I cried. Edward came over to me and wrapped his arms around me in an attempt to calm me down.

"What happened next?"

"He slammed me up against the wall next to the door and he began taking my clothes off. I fought him but he was too strong I couldn't get him off of me. He had such a hold on me and I felt so helpless I couldn't do anything." I cry. Edward keeps holding me tighter and tighter as I continued. "He then brought me upstairs to finish."

"He raped you?"

"Yes."

"Miss two more questions. Would you like to press charges and would you like the rape kit processed?"

"Yes." I say to them barely above a whisper.

E POV

I wake up from my short nap to see Bella looking over at me with a small smile playing on her lips.

"Hey." She says to me.

I rub the sleep out of my eyes and reply to her and ask her how she is feeling this morning knowing that most mornings she is in pain and too stubborn to ask the nurse for the meds. Much to my surprise this morning though she is feeling fine and I can see no pain in her face or in her eyes.

I walk over to her and she asks for a kiss and I happily grant her request. I deepen the kiss and her heart monitor starts going crazy. I don't pull away from her but she pulls away from me the blush of her humiliation coming over her face. I tell her that I love her and I am going to lean in for another kiss but their is a knock on the door that interrupts me. I huff and walk over to open it.

And their the fucking cops are standing.

Some days I really hate law enforcement.

They come into her room try to get me to leave. She won't let them push her around and my smart girl threatens with the lawyer. I knew she was strong enough to do this. The cops allow me to stay and I hold on to Bella while she talks increasing my grip on her as she continues her story. Every word is like my breath being taken from me. She is speaking with so much pain that I don't know what to do.

The cops finally leave after they get what they want and they leave me with my Bella broken and crying. What the Fuck is wrong with these people they come in here ask her questions and they don't even freaking introduce themselves.

And asking her if she wants to press charges are they freaking crazy of course she wants to press charges he fucking raped her. Sometimes I wonder about what runs through some peoples minds.

A few days later and Bella is finally allowed to go home to recover with the help of a nurse so that we can monitor if her incision gets infected. Day by day I have been noticing that Bella has been pulling away from me almost like she doesn't really love me anymore. She worries me sometimes and I just want to have the chance to help her. I want us to get through all of this together. I want us to be strong.

Some days what I want and what I wish for just doesn't come true.

We make our way to a cottage that the family has rented just outside of town we know that we can't go back to that house memories of Jacob are everywhere and Bella is just not ready for that yet.

"Where are we?" Bella asks me when we walk through the door.

"A cottage we can't go back."

"Oh." She says it barely above a whisper almost like she is trying to figure out why we can't go back.

"Mom and Dad are selling the house I think we are going to be looking for another place."

"Oh. You don't have to do that for me I am not important any more now that I am not carrying your baby."

"Is that what you think?"

"Yes."

"We all love you, I can not imagine a life where I am without you. We all need you and we will stay with you. Mom and Dad love you and thats that you are staying. And we will do this not just for you but for all of us. No one will be able to go back there knowing what happened in that house of horrors."

"But-"

"No buts we love you."

"I love you all too."

Bella peaks behind me looking at something and I see all of my family standing behind me agreeing with what I was saying.

"Bella dear we will not be going back to that house and once the court papers go through you will be moving with us back to our home." My mother says to her.

"Where?"

"We will all be moving to Chicago their is an amazing private school there and we can move the company head quarters to Chicago since we bought out our one set of partners and the Hales agree that this will be the best move."

"We are leaving?" Bella asks

"Yes." We all say to her.

"Together."

"Always." I whisper in her ear.

**So I thought about ending this story after this chapter but I figure that their are some loose ends that need to be taken care of such as um Bella's parents and Jacob's trial. **

**Jacob's Trial will be over 2 chapters and with my experience from a mock trial and from my grade 11 law class I am hoping that it is somewhat real to what would happen :) possibly. Then I will have a few chapters about Charlie and Renee and finally the Epilogue which their may be two or three of them. A wedding could be one let me know what you think and I hope you have enjoyed my Bella and Edward journey so far. **

_**Oh and do me a little favour their is a blue button below here leave me some love and get a teaser. XOXO Adrienne **_

_**Also my new story might just get posted sooner than July 9th depends on how I feel. **_


	26. Chapter 35

_**I got some PM's where people said they got the alert for the new chapter but they couldn't read it so I have taken it down and re-posted sorry for the confusion this is not a new chapter. **_

**Look at this another chapter I know that you all must love me this week. I have never posted this much in such a short span of time but today is a day of celebration for me so I am being nice to you all and I am giving you this lovely chapter. **

Chapter 26

B POV

It has been a few weeks since that fateful day at the little cottage in the woods and well lets just say that my life has been turned upside down. In a good way. The paper work is almost through for the Cullens to be my guardians since the state can not find my parents.

Rose and Jasper's parents are in Chicago now looking for homes and office space so both Rose and Jasper are staying with us.

We are currently attending Forks High and we will until the end of the year which is when Rose, Jasper, and Emmett will graduate. I know odd that we are only in high school yet we have gone through all of this bullshit. On the upside Rose, Emmett and Jasper are planning on going to Northwestern instead of the University that was affiliated with our boarding school so we won't be as separated next year.

Edward and I are strong as ever I guess you could say but today will be a real test. Since we are in such a small town area the trial for Jacob was moved up because the D.A. wants it out of the way. I in no way protest I want this part of my life over with so I am happily giving my testimony.

That day of testimony is today.

Fuck I am scarred.

I know that it needs to be done but I really don't want to recall the events again in front of everyone.

In front of people that I don't know. Then being ripped apart by Jacobs lawyer. I know that it is needed for Jacob to be behind bars but I still don't want to have to go through this.

I will do this. I can do this.

I'm strong enough to get through this. I am going to be able to tell them about the baby and I will let them know about the pain that he put me through and I will let them know about all of the tears I have shed because of this.

I am allowed to sit in the court room while the lawyers present their cases. Only because I the accusing party. Which means I have to hear the opening statements and everything that is brought into evidence.

On our side the statements of Emmett, Edward, and Jasper are pulled into evidence and so are the security cameras from the hallways at the Cullen house. I didn't even know that they had any kind of security with in the house.

Apparently due to Jacobs reaction he was unaware of the cameras but his lawyer looks unaffected. I guess he knew?

The D.A. then puts in their witness list and they are finally done. I look over to Jacob's lawyer and he is preparing to introduce his evidence.

He brings in some old emails from Jacob and I and he brings in his witness list which includes his father and some of his friends.

My lawyer objects to the emails stating that they are old and that they have no purpose in the court room other than to state that the defendant and I had a relationship previously which we already know.

The Judge agrees and Jacobs face falls into a grimace.

Our first witness is called it is one of the people from the ambulance. They go over how they found me with all of the blood and he go through seeing Edward at my bedside and everything that he was able to see. The defence doesn't bother to question him. Next comes one of the first police officers on the scene Deputy Costner. He tells the story of finding Jacob restrained by the police. He retells that Emmett and Jasper were doing no harm and hat they were preforming their civic duty.

He is also asked about the position that Jacob was found in. He replies that he was found without a shirt on and no shoes or socks just a pair of pants on.

That did not bode well for Jacob, again his lawyer declines the cross examination. I don't really know if this is good or bad but I think that they would want to try and disprove some of the stories here. Wouldn't they?

Finally it is time for lunch and I am able to see Edward again since the witnesses who haven't testified yet are not allowed to be within the court room. Jacob is led of to a side room and we are dismissed.

I walk out of the room and I see Edward sitting on a bench with his hands in his hair tugging on it. I guess he has been worried about me. I smile at the thought of him worrying. He cares so much about me and I love him for it.

"Edward," I call out to him.

"Bella, are you okay do you need to talk?"

"I haven't testified yet I don't even know if I'm going today."

"Yes but you heard what the others have said."

"It's nothing that I haven't already heard before. I'm fine really Edward everything is okay you don't need to worry I'm stronger than you think." Well I think I am at least. Edward doesn't really believe me but he lets it go and we walk over to where his family is standing so we all may go out for lunch.

We go to a little cafe around the corner from the court house to quickly grab something small before we have to be back at the court house. No one bothers to ask me about what has happened in court today because they all know that I am not allowed to tell them and since they are all witnesses.

We talk about stupid things like what they will show me when we are in Chicago starting this summer. I guess that Mr and Mrs Hale have found some nice homes for us in Chicago and all of the Cullens are happy to be going to their true home of Chicago where they are all from. I guess that their grand parents live their on this beautiful estate that I just have to see.

They throw the best pool parties or so I am told by Alice and Rose. Edward just sits across from me quietly taking in the conversation but not adding anything to it.

"Why so quiet?"

"I love watching you so care free like this. Its a nice change."

"I'm glad." I say to him with a small smile.

We make our way back and I head into the court room alone. I see that the D.A. is already sitting in his seat waiting.

"How is it going?"

"Good I think, I always have no idea what James is doing until well he does it but this time I don't think even he has a chance I mean we have security tapes."

"So he won't be able to bother me then?"

"I don't think so."

I smile at him and I take my seat behind him. Jacob is brought back into the room and for the first time today I look at him and he looks at me. He turns his face up in a sneer and takes his seat.

The Judge comes back into the room and we all take our seats, now that all of the expert witnesses have been called I believe it is time for my family to start being called in.

First is Jasper, he tells the story of them coming home to find Jacob creeping out of the house in just his pants. They all find this extremely odd and before Edward can get to him both Emmett and Jasper have him restrained. I have heard this story many times over and I eventually zone out.

When the Judge asks James, Jacob's lawyer he answers, "yes your Honor we would like to cross examine this witness."

James gets up and walks over to stand in front of Jasper. "You are friends with Bella correct?"

"Yes we are friends."

"And you said in your statement that you think of her as a sister?"

"I do we have all become very close in the time that we all have been friends with Bella."

"Have you ever slept with Bella?"

"No Bella is with Edward and well I don't mean any harm when I say that Bella is not and never will be my type."

"Okay then so you have never slept with Bella but to your knowledge has anyone else ever slept with her?"

"Objection, Your Honor beyond the witnesses means."

"Sustained." The Judge says, "watch your questions Mr. Hunter."

"Yes, Your Honor, and that is all."

Jasper gets off of the stand and comes over to sit with me.

"I did the best I could darlin'." He says to me before giving my hand a quick squeeze and sitting down beside me.

"Next we would like to call Emmett Cullen to the stand."

**Yep yep I am leaving it there for this week you will have another chapter next week I promise and look for my new story coming soon.**

**Also I would like to know what kind of outtakes you would like possibly Edward and Bella's first night together? Let me know and I will get to the writing. **

_**Do me a favour and leave me some love at the bottom of this page also... **_

_**A VERY HAPPY CANADA DAY TO ALL OF THOSE CANADIANS OUT THERE WHO READ MY STORY I KNOW ITS EARLY BUT I WON'T BE UPDATING BEFORE FRIDAY I HOPE YOU ALL DON'T GET USED TO THIS :) **_


	27. Chapter 36

**Look at this here is the next chapter love it and enjoy it.**

Chapter 27

"Next we would like to call Emmett Cullen to the stand." Emmett comes into the court room and he is sworn in and he begins to tell his story.

It is exactly the same as Jasper's he adds in a few more details from his perspective and he defends his use of force and he also states that he does not like having to use force when it is not needed. The D.A. sits down after stating that they are done with their witness and now it is Hunter's turn.

"You are rather large Mr. Cullen is it possible that you could have used excessive force on my client?"

"I do not believe I did any harm to him I just kept him from running away from what he had done to Bella he needed to face the harm that he had caused. He needed to be punished and not by me but by the Justice system."

"Did you ever engage in inappropriate actions with the defendants Girlfriend?"

"Objection beyond his knowledge he does not know Mr. Blacks Girlfriend."

"I believe he does Miss. Swan is who I meant. Miss. Swan was his girlfriend."

"Bella is with Edward and I have Rose so no never she is like a little sister to me. Bella is a very good friend and that is all."

"You never tried to force yourself on her."

"No, Jacob did though not long after Bella started hanging around with us he came to our school and slammed her against a wall in an attempt to get her back."

Emmett turned a smug smile at Hunter and he turned away from him. I saw that Hunter looked shocked I guess he wasn't expecting that.

Jacob must have left it out when he began talking to his lawyer. It must have pissed him off.

The D.A. next calls in Rose she tells the story of finding me in the hall with the blood surrounding me. She thought that I was dead but she was so thankful that I was not. She told them about Edward breaking down beside me and that she also went outside to see how Emmett and Jasper were doing with restraining Jacob.

She talked about everything that she saw and everything that happened at the hospital. Hunter didn't choose to cross examine her.

E POV

I've been waiting for my chance to tell my story for days now yesterday they ended with my parents. Now I am standing here alone waiting for them to call me in. Waiting and waiting.

Finally someone sticks their head out to tell me that they are finally ready. I walk up to the witness stand and I am sworn in.

"Mr. Cullen tell me about your day. Before you found Isabella."

"I went out with my family to have a good time. We needed some time together and Bella didn't want to come so we all went alone. We had our fun and we decided to go home because we all felt that our family was not complete so we had to leave so we could go back to her."

"What next?"

"We came home to find Jacob Black coming from inside of the house with out a shirt before I can go over to him both Emmett Cullen and Jasper Hale go over to keep him from running. This left me free to go and check on Bella Swan to see if she was okay. I walked in to see my girlfriend surrounded by a puddle of blood and all I can remember was just sitting there and crying for her to wake up for her to come back to me. She never did on the floor she finally opened her eyes in the hospital."

"That is all your honor."

"Mr. Hunter?"

"Yes we would like to question this witness."

"Mr. Cullen how long have you been involved with Miss. Swan?"

"Since before Christmas."

"A long time then were you aware that she had a boyfriend?"

"No I was aware that she had an ex-boyfriend but she had no boyfriend that she had left behind."

"So to your knowledge there was no chance of them reuniting."

"No."

"Do you know the cause of their break-up?"

"Yes he cheated on her with her best friend Angela."

"What else do you know about the relationship of Miss Swan and Mr Black?"

"Bella's parents were not happy about it and they were very happy when they broke up. We didn't like to talk about the past a lot."

"So on the night in question you saw Mr. Black leaving the house?"

"Yes."

"Was he running away?"

"To the best of my knowledge."

"You found Miss. Swan in a puddle of blood?"

"Yes."

"What was your reaction?"

"I broke down."

"Did she wake up?"

"At the hospital."

"That is all your honor."

I am excused from the stand and I go over to sit beside Bella. I drape my arm around her but before I can get fully settled she is called to the stand.

Bella is sworn in and the questioning begins.

"Miss. Swan what happened on the night in question?"

"Well I was home alone because Edward and his family had left to spend some time together and I just needed time to think. So I was alone for not long before I heard a knock on the door. I open it to reveal Jacob. I try to close the door on him but he won't let me. Jacob forces his way in and he slams me against the wall to take what is right fully his as he claims. He - he raped me. I tried to get him off of me but he just wouldn't stop and I wasn't strong enough to get him off so he took the chance and he raped me. Once he had finished we were now upstairs I tried to sneak away but before I could get down stairs to the phone he pushed me down the stairs."

"Miss Swan what did he take from you?"

Bella was crying by this point and she could barely get out the words, "he took my unborn baby from me."

"That is all your honor."

"Miss Swan do you need a moment?" the judge asks.

"No no its alright I would like to continue."

"Mr. Hunter."

"Yes, your honor we would like to question this witness."

"Miss Swan you say that you had broken up with Mr. Black?"

"Yes he cheated on me."

"You never cheated on him?"

"No."

"You have never slept with either Emmett Cullen, Jasper Hale, or Edward Cullen?"

"I have with Edward and Edward is my boyfriend."

"You had broken all ties to Mr. Black?"

"Yes."

"And on the night in question you did not willingly let him into the house?"

"No."

"You never allowed him to have sexual relations with you?"

"No he forced himself on to me."

"You did not fall down the stairs?"

"No he pushed me."

"That will be all at this time."

"You may step down Miss. Swan."

Bella is excused and she comes back over to me I sling my arm around her back as we wait for the next witness to be called.

The next witness is an expert witness to testify about Bella's fall down the stairs but once the D.A. gets going on him their really is no point to having his testimony.

"Court is in recess until 9 am tomorrow morning." The judge then gathers up his papers and leaves the court room effectively giving us all a chance to breath a sigh of relief and now we are able to go back to our temporary home.

We make it back and we are all relatively quiet from our day in court. In my head I am debating if we should be going back to see what happens I mean I do not know if Bella will be able to handle it. She is in such a fragile state that she could break at any moment and I know that she does not want to go to see anyone about what is going on.

"Bella?"

"Yeah Edward?"

"What do you think about going tomorrow?"

"I need to be there."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes if I'm not there I will never forgive myself and I will never know about half of the lies that will be told about me."

"Bella-"

"No we are going and that is it."

That night we go to bed in relative silence just waiting for the next day to throw the next curve ball at us and does it ever throw a curve ball.

"Court is in session. Will the defense call their first witness?"

"Renee Swan."

**What do we think bitchy way to end the chapter I know but hey it works and well we know where Charlie and Renee are now :) Alright the new story will be posted tomorrow and I hope you all take the chance to check it out there is a some serial killer action and the title is Takes Time and trust me when I say it takes time :) **

**Here we are almost at the end and I would love it if you make this authors day and bring me up to 200 reviews also you just might get a little treat if you do review xoxo Adrienne**


	28. Chapter 37

**_AN here it is your next chapter so I will be posting a chapter a week for the rest of this story it is a promise from this lovely author. _**

**_Enjoy this chapter. READ ON._**

Chapter 28

B POV

"Renee Swan." What the fuck is going on my mother? My fucking mother is called to the stand why? The fucking state couldn't find her when I was in need and now she chooses to show her fucking face. What the hell is wrong with this picture? She knows nothing about anything. She has no right to be here under any circumstances.

My mother is sworn in and the questioning begins.

"Mrs. Swan you are the mother of the key witness in the prosecution?"

"Yes I am Isabella Swan's mother."

"Would you say that you know your daughter well?"

"You could say that but she did change at that boarding school."

"In what ways?"

"She got pregnant with that Cullen Child I mean really why would she ever do that she knows how things look."

Fucking looks is all that she gives a shit about I mean really what the hell is wrong with her? She knew why I had to leave and I didn't change really I just ended up being happier than I have ever been before and is that really such a bad thing? I don't think so. I think it is a good thing to see your child as happy as can be.

"Was Bella involved with my client Mr. Black?"

"Yes but something happened and that is when she requested to leave. Her father and I granted that wish."

"Do you regret that now?"

"Yes I wish that she had never left and that she was still with Jacob he was good for her."

"Did they have a good relationship?"

"Yes that is why it was such a surprise when Bella wanted to leave."

"They had a very happy relationship then?"

"To the best of my knowledge they were extremely happy. And they really were attached at the hip in every way."

"Did she love him?"

"I think that she was coming to realize that they had something very special much more special than that Cullen kid."

"Do you think that your daughter regrets leaving you?"

"I think she wishes that she had never left Jacob and that she had never left our family I mean look at where it got her she is trying to blame a mistake that she made all on Jacob I am sure that he would never have raped her and that she was a very willing partner."

Where the fuck does my mother come up with this bull shit she thinks that I would have been a willing partner? In what fucking universe would I be a willing partner with Jacob and since when does she like him? She fucking hates him. We all know this. It makes no sense at all why she is doing this to me.

"You do not believe in her accusations?"

"No never it makes no sense."

"That is all your Honor."

The D.A. stands up and I am thankful that he knows everything so he know just what to attack.

"Mrs. Swan, you loved that your daughter was dating Jacob?"

"Yes."

"Yet you are quoted in saying that he is an unwanted ass hole in your home?"

"I-um."

"You have also said that he was the worst thing that ever happened to your daughter?"

"I well yes he was."

"So have you then lied to the court?"

"I, yes I have."

"Jacob Black would have ruined our family reputation."

"You have also stated that you know your daughter?"

"Yes I do."

"Yet you were never there for her during the loss of her un-born child?"

"I know."

"You also kicked her out."

"She deserved it getting pregnant at her age do you know how it looked?"

"You kicked your child out of her home, you were away from her in a time of need yet you still think that you know anything about her?"

"I know more than you think."

"Really then do you know that she had a rape kit done and also there was traces of Jacob's sweat and saliva on her body?"

"I didn't know."

"You have also been neglecting the summons by the state."

"We know that."

"So how can we right fully take in anything you said into account?"

"I guess you can't."

"Your Honor we ask that Renee Swan's testimony be taken from the record."

"Sustained, jury disregard all of Renee Swan's testimony. You are dismissed Mrs. Swan and to be taken into custody due to lying in the court."

Some police officers come up to the front and they put her in handcuffs and take her away. So if my mother was here then where the hell is my father? I look around the court room and I see him sitting in the back with his head in his hands.

One of the other cops goes over to him and also places him in handcuffs I guess they are going to finally get what is coming to him.

The defense calls many other witnesses to the stand they call Jacobs friends and his father as well as his two sisters until finally it is his turn.

"We would like to call Jacob Black to the stand."

Jacob walks over and is sworn in and his questioning begins.

"What are your feelings for Bella Swan?"

"I love her I mean we have been dating for so long and to find that she is doing this to me it hurts it truly hurts."

"So then did you force yourself upon her?"

"No she was a very willing partner to participate with. She loved it all."

"She was a willing partner?"

"Objection leading question."

"Sustained. I have told you to watch it Mr. Hunter."

"So then what happened after?"

"Bella ran out of bed and fell down the stairs she was never pushed by me because I would never do that."

"What happened next?"

"I didn't want to call the police because I was scared of being caught with her there was so much that could go wrong so I ran away."

"What happened when you ran?"

"There was a car pulling into the drive way and 2 big men jumped out they pinned me down and kept me from running."

"Did they do much harm?"

"Yes they did some damage."

"After that?"

"The cops were called and they took me into custody for trespassing and everything else."

"That is all your Honor."

"So then Mr. Black what is with all of the marks that covers Miss. Swan's body that have been matched to your size and shape of hand?"

"I may have been a little rough."

"Again with the torn vaginal tissue?"

"Yes."

"Miss Swan was not a willing partner?"

"No she wasn't. No I mean she was she was a very willing partner."

"Alright then what about the force of impact from her fall she had to of been pushed there is also the security tape footage how can you explain that?"

"I can't."

"It was all you wasn't it?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"No."

"You raped Miss. Swan?"

"Yes, but she deserved it I had been waiting and she knows this douche for months and she gives it up to him."

"That is all your Honor."

"We will now have the closing statement from the Prosecution."

The D.A. goes on to state that with Jacob's testimony and that he stated that he did the crime the jury must convict him.

Hunter knowing that this is a lost cause tries to save his case by going off of the first half of Jacob's testimony.

The Judge gives some instructions to the jury and then the fate of the case is officially in their hands.

"Court is in a recess until the Jury comes back."

The judge then gets up and leaves the court room officially giving us the permission to leave.

**_What do we think the verdict will be guilty? not guilty? sound off in the reviews that you all leave me also make some suggestions for outtakes which I will be writing and I am telling you now that I have decided to write two I repeat two epilouges I hope you leave me a little love XOXO Adrienne_**

**_I also want to ask you guys to check out my new story I posted it on Friday and there will be an update on every Friday that is a promise considering I have written a lot of it already. So please check it out and for those of you who want lemons there will be some :) for those of you who don't want lemons you can just leap over them and the story will be unaffected if you do :) _**


	29. Chapter 38

**Alright here it is enjoy it, please read the giant ass A/N at the end because there are some things that needed to be covered. Alright I will not keep you from reading. SO here it is... **

Chapter 29

B POV

The jury is back. After two days of complete agony the jury is finally back in session. We had been waiting at the cottage prepared to leave for Chicago just sitting and waiting to leave. Waiting for our chance to leave all of this behind. The pain. The horrible memories. All of it will stay here and we will be able to start our new life. A life where we can be care free. Where I don't have to worry about my parents. Where I don't have a care in the world and I can be for the first time in my life normal.

I want to have the chance to be normal and I think that it will feel really good.

"What are you thinking about love?" Edward comes over to ask me.

"Leaving and how nice it will be."

"I think you will love Chicago." He agrees.

"I think I will too."

"We have to get ready."

"I know I'm just worried that they might let him go free I mean I know that we are leaving I just don't want some one like him out on the streets with the ability to hurt other women."

"I know baby but we all were there to help put him behind bars and I think that we have succeeded but we need to go to find out."

I huff and get up to walk into the room that I am sharing with Alice and Rose to get myself ready. I go over to my suit case with all of my nicer clothes but before I can pick anything out Rose leads me over to a chair and Alice starts looking for something for me to wear while Rose does my hair and make-up.

"I can do this." I say to them. They both look at me as if to say shut the hell up now.

"Or you can keep doing what you are doing," I relent.

Rose finishes with me and Alice throws a royal blue v-neck top and a black pencil skirt at me with a pair of black peep toe pumps to go with it.

"Thank you." I say quietly to both of them.

"Any time Bella." Alice says to me before going into one of her bags to get ready. I leave them be and go out into the temporary living room to see if anyone is ready.

No one is here so I just sit and wait for all of them.

We are finally assembled and we make our way to the cars I am driving with Rose, Emmett, and Edward. We don't say much during the short drive to the court house we just sit in the silence all of us thinking about what is to come.

We arrive and walk into the court room we take seats behind the D.A. and we sit and wait for the judge and for Hunter and Jacob to enter the room.

Hunter and Jacob enter both of them turn to glare right at me. Well isn't that wonderful.

E POV

I want to kill the fucker he hurt my Bella and our child and he has the balls to glare at us at he what the fuck is he thinking?

Clearly he isn't thinking. We are just waiting for the Judge then he can call in the jury so we can leave this godforsaken place. We can finally go to my home. Chicago the place where I grew up the place where I have some of my best memories.

The Judge walks into the room and he sits in his chair and he asks for the jury to be called. After about 10 more minutes they all file in and take their seats.

"Has the jury reached a verdict?"

"Yes we have your honor."

"Proceed."

"In the count of sexual assault we find the defendant guilty. In the count of ..."

I didn't hear anything after that thought I just felt incredibly happy. It is over all of this is done we can leave we can get away.

B POV

"In the count of sexual assault we find the defendant guilty."

He's guilty. He is fucking guilty. I am so happy right now their are no words for what I am feeling. I mean after all of this him being convicted.

I look over at him and the colour has drained from his face and he is just staring at the wall in front of him once he has been convicted on all 5 counts he is taken into custody. The shitty thing for Jacob is that he just turned 18 sucks to be him I hope that they boys in jail like a pretty boy like Jacob. I laugh at the thought of him having to deal with some bubba. Ha he would shit his pants well I hope not while they are doing it but well you know.

Jacob is finally lead off and a date for his sentencing is set where we will not be needed thankfully now I just have one last thing that I have to do before we leave.

I have to see my parents.

Esme drives me to the jail where I had made my appointment with first my mother then my father. I am taken into the visitors area and I have to give up my cell phone and purse they also check for hidden weapons. They finish up their search and I am allowed through to see my mother.

I see her sitting in a little cubicle with glass in the middle and two phones. I sit across from her and pick up the phone and I wait for her to do the same.

She finally pick ups the phone. "I'm sorry." That is all that she says and she waits for me to speak.

"Thats it?"

"What more do you want Isabella?"

"What do I want? I want to know why you left me I became a ward of the state the Cullen's have taken me in. You left me then you tried to lie at trial what the fuck is wrong with you?"

"I did what I thought was best."

"You clearly thought wrong." With that I stood up and left I didn't even bother to go and see my father I just left them behind me.

I know that I should have never come here but for some reason I needed to have this closure. And now that I have it I can happily leave knowing that I am not truly leaving anything of importance behind.

It's been a few months since that fateful day at the jail and I have to say that I couldn't have settled in any better here. I am in love with Chicago. Everything about this city is so different than what I am used to.

Chicago is sunny. Sunny more than one day a week. Its a nice change and I am loving every moment of it.

Today is our first day of summer and I am so excited to be out of school. I love the school that I go to here it is so much bigger than Forks but nothing compared to the school in L.A. My life has been completely turned upside down. Now though now I feel like I am finally on the right path. The path that I have been working my way towards ever since the day that I met Edward the one man that I will love for the rest of my life. My personal soul mate.

"Hey baby what are you thinking about?"

"How everything has changed but how happy I am here."

"I'm so glad, I want to ask you something will you come with me?"

"Yes."

I follow Edward into the backyard and onto one of the paths for the surrounding forest area. He takes me to a little pond and sits me down on the outside of it.

"I love you. And I know that we can't do anything any time soon but I want to make a promise to you after everything that has happened I need to be able to tie us together in every way possible. I want everyone to know that you are with me and you will only ever be with me. I knew from the moment that I saw you that you would be it for me. I'm asking you to promise to marry me. Not soon or anything I just want you to be mine for the rest of our lives I want you forever. It's not an engagement ring this is just a promise."

Tears are now streaming down my face and I see that he has pulled out a ring it is a simple white gold band. "I love you so much." I say to him before giving him my hand so he can put the ring on my finger.

"Forever." I whisper when it is in place.

**This was the final chapter. I hope you like where I ended it I do I thought that this would be the perfect ending for them so all that is left is the Edward/Bella wedding and then their first born child those will be posted soon one next week the other will be the week after then I am done with this story and I will be working on Baby Daddy and Takes Time which if you haven't read those please do. Also please put me on author alert so you can find out when I will be posting the outtakes for this story which will happen sometime in August. **

**I hope you all have enjoyed this ride with me and have loved the way that I have grown as an Author. **

**I would like to thank you my readers for all of the wonderful feedback and I hope to see you all taking a look at Takes Time. Takes Time is about Bella marrying James a serial killer its about her getting out of the marriage and her finding herself after all that has happened with the help of a few people such as Emmett her brother and her best friend Alice. Possibly Edward you have to read it and look for my update on Takes Time Friday to find out. **

**I would also like to thank PaigeyD93 for being an amazing friend and for helping me brain storm. **

**Do this author a favour and review on the last chapter of this lovely story XOXO Adrienne**


	30. PART ONE OF THE WEDDING

**So this is part of the wedding I decided to only post this part because I wanted to give you all something and well I didn't like the wedding I had written so I scrapped it and I am starting it from scratch. But this is all of the preparations coming up to the fateful moment. ENJOY.**

Part 1

B POV

Today is the day. The day that I have been waiting for. I've been waiting for five years since that fateful day on the path with Edward when he gave me his grandmothers ring. I'm not going to say that every thing was perfect or that we never ever had any fights. Hell we have had a lot of fights some we could kiss and make up after. Others well lets just say someone was sleeping in the guest room of our house.

Yes we live together and we have since we started University in New York although now we are back home in Chicago with a house in the suburbs a big change from the upper east side apartment we had in school.

School was fun I got my English Degree and Edward went for a degree in Music and now he is a fairly well known music producer. One hit CD with a little known band and he is suddenly getting all of these offers and now he has a fairly good reputation.

And I am putting my English degree to good use and I am an assistant to a Editor at Random house. I'm the tea and coffee girl right now but I am hoping to make my way up to being able to look over manuscripts.

Today though is the day that we have been working towards today is our wedding day. I am so happy that he chose me. That he gave me this huge ring. Every day I wonder what I did to deserve this man and every day he reminds me that its because I love him.

"Bella we need to get moving we have hair and make-up in an hour." Alice calls through the door of my hotel room.

Thankfully I am already part way ready. So I just have to brush my teeth and grab my garment bag. Before heading out the door.

"There you are come on we need to move to the salon especially since you have to get a cut as well as style."

"Huh?"

"Come on let's move we don't have time."

I just follow her not bothering to argue or really even utter another word.

We arrive at the salon and I am taken back right away as the owner sets to work on my hair for the wedding while I try and close my eyes to get a little more sleep or something. Well anything really.

They take care of my hair doing whatever needs to be done then I am moved to a table where I can get both a pedicure and a manicure at the same time. I've decided to go for the lavender of my bridesmaids dresses a little un-traditional but hey its my day and I can do whatever I want.

My bridesmaids are Alice and Rose, neither one are my maid of honor because I just couldn't pick between the two of them. Edward decided to do the same because of how close he, Emmett, and Jasper have gotten.

"I feel funny."

"Bells it might just be nerves?" Rose asks.

"No its not that kind of weird its the I feel sick to my stomach sick."

"Bells haven't you and Edward decided to start trying?"

"Yeah but only a few months ago." I said a little freaked out.

"Bells it can happen."

"Awe hell really on my wedding day?"

**Yep I'm getting Bella Prego again I hope you liked this chapter or really its a tease but I will promise you that I will be combining the birth of the child hinted to above and their wedding into one chapter and that will be it for this little story so now I am going to beg for some reviews and possibly that you go check out and review on Takes Time which you can find on my profile.**

**Also due to recent events I will not be accepting reviews unless you are logged into fanfic I know its a pain in the ass but it is the way that it has to be now. I have also started a live Journal which the link will be below it will explain the situation as well as the reason why Baby Daddy is no longer on my profile sorry about that but well you know shit happens **

**here is the link :)**

**http:/trouble-r (DOT) livejournal (DOT) com/**

**just take out the spaces and put in real .'s **


	31. PART TWO OF WEDDING

**So I have decided to split this up even more here is a little more of the stuff leading up to the wedding and I promise that some time tomorrow I will be posting the actual wedding and then in a few more days there will be the birth of their baby. **

Part 2

I have Rose and Alice run to the drug store while I try very hard not to bite my nails off because of how nervous I am. I know that we had been trying but well we thought it would be after the wedding until anything would happen. We don't even know if I would have been able to get pregnant.

After everything the doctors said that there was a good chance but you never know until the person gets pregnant to see how the body would react.

Oh do I ever hope that everything will go okay if and when I do get pregnant.

"Here it is."

I look down at the box in my hands I see that it has two tests in it and I decide I should take them both to be sure. So I walk into the bathroom follow the instructions and put the cap back on. When I get back it is time for Alice to get her hair styled although there isn't much you can do with it because it is a pixie cut.

"Now we wait." I look down at my watch at least three times a minute just waiting for the time to be up so I can see if I am pregnant.

Once the time is up I run into the bathroom to see what is on that little stick.

Plus signs. Oh fuck.

"Well I guess I have to tell him soon."

"Are you?" They both ask.

I just nod my head. Then twin squeals break out around me.

"We are so happy for you."

"Yeah."

I'm in the dress and I can hardly breath. Our time is coming why I decided for us to get married at sunset is beyond me I just want to be married. I want to be able to be called Mrs. Cullen. Mrs. Edward Cullen. This is what I have been waiting for this is my time.

**Alright I know its short but well its something to read and I will give you the rest tomorrow I hope you all review for me PLEASE I am welcoming all reviews I have changed my mind so logged in not logged in review PLEASE otherwise I might with hold the wedding from you guys also check out my blog look to the previous chapter for the link **

**XOXO Adrienne **

**... **

**Review Please **


	32. Chapter 32

**Here it is the remainder of the wedding. I told you all I would give it to you today :) **

**Read it, Enjoy it, Review it.**

Part 3

I am waiting for my cue. First Rose and Alice together then me. Once they are at the front of course but now they are half way. Three quarters. Now they are walking to their side of the raised podium at the front. Finally they are in place and I can go to my future husband.

I look down at my simple floor length strapless dress with a little belt that is studded with crystals.

Everything is the way that I want it to be the way that it should be.

Simple.

Not to many guests only about 25 some of our closest friends and of course our family. The Cullen's.

I haven't seen my parents for a very long time although I have been told that they took the buy out and now the live some where warm. Where I have no idea nor do I care. I wouldn't care if I never saw them again.

Now though now is one of the first steps to my future and I take it then another and another until I am finally standing in front of the love of my life. Waiting for him to take my hand so we can face the minister. Our very good friend Cody.

He takes us through the traditional vows except for the obey part I refuse to obey anyone and Edward will never want me to obey him.

E POV

I see her finally walking to me. I want to run to her and carry her up here so we can just get this done so we can start our honeymoon of which she has no idea about she thinks we are waiting but no we aren't. I got her time off from her boss and I planned everything with the help of Alice we should have an amazing time in Grand Caymon staying at the Ritz.

Before I can do that we have to do this though.

Cody runs us through the traditional lines excluding the obey line. Since well Bella would never obey me and I would never expect her to. Finally we are done we go off to the side to sign the documents.

Once we do that we cross back over to stand in our places.

"I now pronounce you man and wife, you may now kiss the bride."

And do I ever I hear a few catcalls but I couldn't care less. We pull away and smile at each other then Cody finally says. "May I present Mr. and Mrs Edward Cullen."

"I love you." I whisper in her ear.

"I love you too."

Everything is now perfect we are married, we finally get to spend the rest of our lives together.

B POV

HOLY SHIT I'm Mrs. Cullen. I AM MARRIED. I couldn't be happier. Today two of the most important things in my life have happened. I got married and I found out that I am pregnant now only to tell my husband about the latter...

We walk through the hotel that we had the wedding at to where the photographer is waiting.

We have our pictures taken we get told to turn this way and that. Finally though we are done and we can go to our reception.

I decide to pull Edward away into a corner of the hall where I can talk to him.

"Do we want to get a head start on the honey moon?"

"No I just need to talk to you."

"Are you okay? Is it serious? Whats wrong?"

"I'm fine I just found out some news this morning. Well we are um holy shit we are pregnant."

"Wait pregnant?"

"Yea."

"Oh my god I am so happy right now."

Edward picks me up and spins me in his arms.

"I take it your happy?"

"You have no idea how happy I am right now."

This is where we were meant to end up happily married and happy to become parents.

My life can't get any better than it is right now in this moment.

**That's it for now just the birth of their baby which will be coming next week. Or I could end it here if you guys want. Let me know if you wanna see the birth of their baby in reviews. **

**Also check out the blog for possible teasers and random funny shit. Also I am taking all kinds of reviews I changed my mind so pen name no pen name review for me **

**LINK: http:/trouble-r (DOT) livejournal (DOT) com/**


End file.
